


Through The Stones

by PassionWriter



Category: Outlander & Related Fandoms, Outlander (TV), Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 28
Words: 64,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24142138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionWriter/pseuds/PassionWriter
Summary: Just before the battle of Culloden, Jamie is attempting to send Claire back through the stones of Craigh Na Dun, back to a life where she will be safe, to a man that loves her.  But fate has something else in store for our happy couple.
Relationships: Claire Beauchamp/Jamie Fraser
Comments: 227
Kudos: 412





	1. Chapter 1

Claire held tightly to Jamie, trying one more time to convince him that she would stay here and die with him gladly. Jamie wouldn't have it, he wanted to send her back to Frank, so that she and the child might live. Tears spilled down her cheeks as she told him she loved him repeatedly, he returned the sentiment but kept his emotions in check. She knew from all the time as his wife, that he only put up his emotional mask when he was having deep feelings, and he was doing that now. He was attempting to be strong for her, but she could see the fire in his eyes. He was preparing himself for battle, becoming the highland warrior, preparing to die. 

Jamie slowly backed Claire toward the giant stone in the center of the circle of stones atop the hill of Craigh Na Dun. He could feel the tears burning his eyes, threatening to fall, but he would not let her see him cry. He had to be strong for her, strong enough to let her go, strong enough so that she would leave for a better future for her and the child she carried. At the last moment, he turned her away from him, wrapped his right arm around her waist, and lifted their joined left hands toward the stone. He nuzzled his face into her hair and inhaled her earthy scent one last time.

Together their fingertips reached for the stone, Claire again heard a loud, buzzing sound and the wind began to whip. But the sound wasn't coming from outside, and she didn't exactly hear it with hears ears  . The sound was more of a buzzing from within her own body, it  assaulted all of the senses  . Then their fingers came into contact with the granite monolith. Jamie tightened his grip on Claire's waist, she could feel the pull of the hands all around her as she fell through the stones, the darkness swallowed her and the screams got louder. She wished they could try and make things right, that they had more time together, more time to be a family, to be  happy , to avoid this war and survive.

As suddenly, as the screaming and torture had begun, it stopped. She moaned at the pounding in her head and the sick feeling in her stomach, then she felt the tight grip around her waist. She screamed and struggled to get away, but the grip tightened, and she heard a moan coming from behind her. She fought and squirmed, doing everything in her power that she could to get out of the grip when she heard something, "Sassenach" She held still, she must be imagining things, but then she heard it again, "Sassenach, will ye stop fighting and screaming. My head is pounding and my wame  isna doing too  well at the moment either."

She spun around and peered into the eyes of her husband, "Oh, Jamie. It didn't work, please don't force me to do it again. I won't leave you, I will stand and fight with you or we can run away and hide. Damn your honor and your bloody word, this battle is lost already, please don't make me go. You are my home, I love you." Claire wept against his chest. 

Jamie gradually sat up, the buzzing was gone, but there was  another sound that he  recognized, "Sassenach, be quiet, I heard something." He placed a hand over her mouth to silence her and listened intently. There it was again, he had no doubt, that it was another gunshot and it was coming from somewhere nearby. "Claire, stay down and stay quiet," Jamie whispered as he crawled to the edge of the circle to peer down into the valley below and determine where the gunfire was coming from.

Jamie couldn't believe his eyes, there were familiar highlanders and redcoats dashing through the forest below Craigh Na Dun, much closer than where the battle should be taking place at Culloden Moor. He carefully crawled backward, toward where he had left Claire. She knelt in silence in the center of the circle, "Come, mo nighean donn, I'll not put ye through that again, we need to get away from here." Jamie extended his hand, and they crawled together away from the sounds of gunfire, toward the far side of the hill. They quickly scrambled down the hill and away from the battle.

Jamie whistled for Donas but the horse didn't come. Claire grabbed his hand, "Follow me, there is a stream down here, we can follow it and get away from the hill." 

Jamie followed her reluctantly, he needed to find his horse so they could  make  it safely away. They couldn't move fast enough on foot and they had no way of knowing how many redcoats were about. Jamie almost ran into the back of Claire when she suddenly came to a stop, "Jesus H. Roosevelt Christ, you have got to  fucking  be kidding me, not you again."

Jamie couldn't  see  past her to identify who she was talking to, and he wasn't given a chance as Claire suddenly twirled around, drew his dirk, lunged forward, and pierced the man's heart. Jamie took a step forward and saw the face of his tormentor, there lying on the ground lifeless was Black Jack Randall. Jamie bent down and pulled his dirk from the body, then rose and took Claire's hand. They stood there staring down at him when a familiar voice interrupted their thoughts, "Jamie lad, what are ye doing here? I saw ye take  off on yer  horse when the redcoats came up .... and who is this then?" Murtagh said as he pointed to Claire.

Jamie and Claire exchanged a confused look and both pondered, 'What the hell is going on?' "What are ye on about Murtagh, this is Claire, my wife."

Murtagh's expression revealed shock and confusion, "Yer wife, when did ye have time to get married, ye were not married a week ago when ye came back from France."

Jamie was getting annoyed and started to argue when Claire placed a hand on his chest to get his attention. He gazed down at her, and she gave a slight shake of her head. Jamie understood immediately, she didn't think he should say anything more. She leaned up and whispered, "I don't  think  we are in the same time, I believe we did travel, you and I. This is  all quite familiar, I think we traveled to the day we met and none of them will know me yet."

Jamie quirked his eyebrow, and realized that she might be right, so he would play along until he was convinced of precisely what date they had traveled back to. "Aye, Murtagh, I was married when I returned from France and this is my wife, Claire Fraser."

"Yer wife, ye say, well what was she doing out here wondering in the woods?" Murtagh smirked.

Jamie had to come up with something fast, Claire had told him that if you had to lie to stick to the truth as much as possible, so that is what he intended to do. "We had planned for her to travel to Scotland and meet me in a few months' time, but she found herself wi' child and decided to come after me sooner. My horse threw me and took off when I heard her scream, Black Jack Randall was assaulting her when I came upon them, so I killed the  bastard ." 

Murtagh huffed, "Well, that may be so, but the men are waiting for us, they're holed up in a cabin not far from here, and I  found yer horse  wandering in the woods, so let's get on wi' it."

The couple followed Murtagh to where the horses were tied, Jamie helped Claire up onto the horse then mounted behind her. Murtagh led the way to the cabin where the men waited. Jamie and Claire had to come up with a plan quickly. Jamie leaned down to whisper in her ear, "Follow my lead Sassenach, yer a terrible liar, let me do all the talking. I ken ye remember how the men suspected ye of being a spy, we canna let them  think  that this time."

"I agree, I hope you have a plan because as you have so plainly stated several times, I have a glass face and cannot lie to save my life."

They arrived at the cabin, dismounted their horses and tied them to the hitching post. Jamie pulled Claire tight to his side to keep her close and safe. Murtagh opened the door to the cabin, and they followed him inside. As soon as they stepped inside the cabin, Jamie took in the familiar surroundings and was now certain that they both had  in fact traveled back to the day they met. 

Dougal looked up, "Jamie, lad what happened to ye?" Dougal and the others had not noticed Claire yet who was hidden behind Jamie's immense stature. 

Jamie stepped to the side and pulled Claire close to him again, "I had to rescue my wife, she was being attacked by Black Jack Randall."

Dougal's eyes grew larger, "Yer wife, ye dinna have a wife."

Jamie squeezed her shoulder tighter, "Aye I do, we were handfast in France at the abbey, she came to join me when  she discovered that she  was carrying my child."

"How did ye meet a lass at the abbey, lad?"

"I dinna meet her at the abbey, I met her at L'Hôpital des Anges, Claire  was apprenticing with  Mother Hildegarde. I left the abbey once I was healed and had gone to L'Hôpital des Anges when I fell off my horse when I was a mercenary and separated my shoulder. Claire fixed it for me, and we began courting, we courted for two months, and then we were handfast almost two years ago."

Dougal stood up and took a few steps closer and Claire wrapped her arms around Jamie's waist, getting impossibly closer to him, "So yer a French lassie then?"

"No, she is half English, half Scottish, her father was English, but her mother was from the Moriston Clan, she grew up in Oxfordshire, therefore she sounds English." Jamie rebuked.

Dougal stepped closer and leered at Claire, "Can the lass not speak for herself, then?"

Claire glanced up at Jamie for direction as to what she should do, he gave a slight nod as if to  say go ahead, "Yes, I can speak for myself, but shouldn't a man speak for his wife as Jamie speaks for me?"

Jamie smirked and thought, good lass, you have finally learned how to be obedient, at least when you need to be. 

Dougal turned away from them, "Fine, we need to keep moving before the redcoats find us here. Does the lass have her own horse, Jamie?"

Jamie  was shocked that Dougal  had let the matter go so easily, perhaps his amended truth was clever enough to be believable, "No, she doesna have a horse, my wife will ride wi' me."

Everyone made their way outside and mounted up onto the horses, Jamie held back to let the others go ahead of them. He must speak to Claire and come up with a plan, "Sassenach, now we both ken what will happen, I'll not put ye in jeopardy again. We must come up  wi ' a plan to leave Leoch as soon as possible. Now that Randall is dead, I'm not even certain that I still have a price on my head. However, we must be careful until we are certain."

Claire nodded, "I agree, and we now know that the two of us are unable to change something as monumental as the war, we must do what we can for our family to survive. We must stay out of it this time Jamie, history, and  honor be damned ."

"There is one other matter of utmost importance we must discuss as well, mo ghráidh. We dinna have proof that we are wed, we will need to be married again to make it legal so that yer protected."

Claire shivered at the realization, "Oh God, you're right. In my mind we are already married, we can simply sign a contract if you like, or if you prefer to have a wedding again, I would love to experience that with you again."

Jamie quietly chuckled, "Once my Aunt Latisha finds out about us, I dinna think we will have much say in the matter. She will insist on a wedding and likely before we are allowed to leave the castle." 

Jamie gave her waist a gentle squeeze as he pulled her body tighter against his, "Get some rest mo chridhe, I shall wake ye when we stop."

Claire turned in the saddle to glance up at Jamie, "If I don't wake before it happens, don't forget about the ambush."

He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss at the corner of her mouth, "I'll not forget, now rest my love."

Jamie unclipped his brooch and wrapped his plaid around both him and Claire, he decided to wait till morning to warn Dougal about the ambush.

They rode for several hours with Claire's head thumping against his chest, it reminded him of their first night together. However, this time she was more relaxed, safe in the arms of her husband. The sun would be up soon and the ambush would happen not long after that, He decided it was time to warn Dougal. He carefully rode past the other men, being cautious not to wake Claire. When he reached Dougal he gave him the warning "Chuala mi anns a ’bhaile gur e àite math a bh’ ann airson ambush."

Dougal halted, held his hand up to silently command the other men to stop in their tracks, and Jamie turned and galloped back the way they had come, to get Claire to a safe hiding place before the stramash began.  Claire had woken  from the jarring that the galloping horse has caused to her body. They waited in the wee area near the stream where he had found her last time. "Jamie, do you suppose you might have a bannock or something else to eat in one of your saddlebags?"

"If memory serves me correctly, then I dinna think I do, but I will check for ye mo nighean donn." Jamie reached into each saddlebag but came up empty-handed, all he had to offer her was a flask full of whisky, "I have a bit of whisky, my love, but I dinna think ye will be wanting much of that with how yer wame is grumbling at me." 

Claire shook her head, "No, I don't think that would be such a great idea. Do you think we could get Dougal to stop after they are through dealing with the ambush? Perhaps once  we are away  from here, we could find a larger stream and catch a fish or two, or I could forage for some berries or other green things to eat?"

Jamie hugged her to his chest, "Dinna worry yer self over it, I shall see to it."

The couple stayed where they were, silently sitting atop Jamie's horse and listening for the sounds of the battle to come to an end. Gradually the sounds of nature could be heard again, the birds had started to sing and the wind whistled through the canopy the trees created above. The sounds lulled Claire back into a deep sleep. Jamie was apprehensive about returning to the group too soon and putting Claire in danger. Thankfully before he was forced to make that decision, Murtagh came riding up to let them know they could continue on their journey.

"Murtagh, we need to stop to find some food, Claire canna continue on all the way to Leoch in her condition without something in her belly. I must tell Dougal, will ye stand by me when I make my request?" Jamie asked while riding next to Murtagh as they made their way back toward the rest of the men.

Murtagh grunted with what Claire would call a Scottish sound of confirmation, "Aye, I will." 

When the three of them arrived back at the clearing where Dougal and the other men were waiting, Jamie rode directly up to Dougal to voice his demands, "Dougal, Murtagh and I need to stop and find something to eat, Claire canna go on without food in her belly, she carries my bairn and I will not see her starve. Ye can keep going, while Murtagh and I catch some fish or rabbits. When my wife has filled her belly, we will catch up to ye."

"Nah, I'll not be letting ye out of my sight lad. If yer wife needs to stop, we will make camp tonight once we reach MacKenzie lands." Dougal commanded.

Jamie agreed, knowing this was likely the only way he would get Dougal to acquiesce to his request, "Aye, that will do,  Thank  ye, uncle."

They rode for a few more hours and Jamie knew they had gone beyond the borders of the MacKenzie lands. However, Dougal was not showing any signs of stopping, so Jamie again, rode up past the other men to speak to Dougal, "Dougal, I ken ye want to keep going, but we must stop. I ken we are on MacKenzie lands and I need to feed my wife. Murtagh and I are stopping, whether ye decide to stop wi' us is up to ye."

Dougal was irritated with the situation and disliked Jamie talking to him in such a manner, but the lad was being stubborn, "We will make camp once we  make  it over the next rise, there is a group of trees  near  a stream that will provide cover. Have a bit of patience lad, I'll not  make  yer wife suffer any longer."

Twenty minutes later the group had come to a stop and were dismounting to make camp. Jamie gently shook Claire to wake her up, "Mo nighean donn, we are making camp, sit up, so I can get down off the horse, then I'll help ye down." 

Claire sat up in the saddle and waited for Jamie to dismount, once he was down, he reached his hands up, placed them on either side of her waist and carefully lifted her off the horse and set her on her feet. She walked a few paces away from the horse and lowered herself onto the ground, to lean up against a fallen tree, and relax.

Jamie knew that eventually, these men would trust and respect Claire, but right now they had no such feelings for her. He would not leave her alone in camp so that he could go hunt down a meal for her. He looked up to see that Murtagh was strolling toward them, "Murtagh, would ye please sit wi' Claire, so I can fetch her back something to eat?" 

Murtagh grunted in response but sat down on a stump near where Claire was sitting, " Go on lad, get yer wife something to fill her belly."

Jamie smiled and patted Murtagh on the shoulder, "Thank ye a  goistidh , I'll not be gone long." Jamie silently strode into the surrounding forest, intent on returning with at least a few rabbits or squirrels. 

Claire waited a few minutes after Jamie had left before she attempted to speak with Murtagh, "Murtagh, I know you don't know me and for that reason, you don't trust me. I don't blame you, Jamie has told me how much you love him and have always been there for him, I can see that for myself as well. I just want you to know that I love Jamie with all my heart, I am willing to die for him as he is for me. It is my hope that in time, you and I can become friends, if not family."

Murtagh grunted in response but made no attempt to open his mouth and reply. Luckily Claire knew him well enough to understand that the grunt was as much of a response as she could expect at this point, and she was content with that. 

About 10 minutes later, Jamie proudly strode back into camp with a rabbit and two large brown trout. Claire took the fish, skewered them, and placed them over the  small  fire that Murtagh was building. Jamie skinned the rabbits and placed them on a spit to cook over the campfire next to the fish. 

Once the food had cooked, Claire split everything between the three of them, and they all settled down to eat. Claire took her place next to the log with Jamie sitting next to her, she consumed everything  without abandon and  rubbed her full belly when she had finished. Jamie stood up, took Claire's hands to help her stand, then he lowered him to the spot she had been occupying and pulled her down to sit between his legs and rest her back against his chest. 

He wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close and rested his chin on her shoulder. He placed a light kiss on the shell of her ear and began whispering words of love to her, "Is e d’aghaidh mo chridhe agus is e an gaol dhuit m 'anam. "

Claire smiled sweetly and turned her head, so she could see Jamie, "Oh, Jamie, that is so sweet of you to say my love, your face is my heart and the love of you is my soul as well." 

Jamie moved a hand to cup her face as he pulled her closer until he captured her lips with his and kissed her passionately. When they separated, he touched his forehead to hers, and they relished their moment together, before lying down and finally getting a good night's rest. Tomorrow they would arrive at the castle and face  everyone and their  opinions, but tonight would be full of peace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gaelic Translation
> 
> Chuala mi anns a ’bhaile gur e àite math a bh’ ann airson ambush. -  
> I heard in the village this was a good place for an ambush.


	2. Chapter 2

Jamie woke with the larks, Claire was still sound asleep next to him. He eased his body away from her and silently rose. He pulled his breeks from his saddlebag and changed out of his kilt so that he could place the plaid over his wife's sleeping form. With all of the men still asleep, Jamie felt it was safe enough to steal back into the woods and catch some breakfast for his sleeping beauty. 

Moments after Jamie had departed, Claire felt the absence of his body heat and began to stir. She opened her eyes and slowly took in her surroundings, she momentarily panicked until she remembered what had happened after coming through the stones. She stretched her hand behind her and patted around searching for her husband, but only found a warm spot where he had recently been laying. She sat up and scanned the area, attempting to determine where Jamie had wandered off to. When she didn't immediately spot him, she decided to take advantage of the sleeping men and stroll into the woods to relieve herself. 

She had walked about 20 yards in when a hand came from behind to cover her mouth. Before she could form a complete thought, he spoke into her ear, "Sassenach, these woods are verra dangerous, what are ye doing wandering about by yer self?"

She grinned behind his hand and poked her tongue out to lick the webbing between his fingers. Jamie growled into her ear, "Dinna start something unless ye intend to finish it."

Jamie removed his hand as she spun around and threw her arms around his neck, "Where were you, I woke up and you were gone."

He laced his arms around her waist and drew her closer, "Aye, I went to fetch ye some breakfast, we won't reach Leoch till this afternoon and I'll not have ye wait that long till ye eat again."

Claire pulled back to look him over, "Well did you catch anything or did I interrupt you?"

He grinned down at her and gathered her against his firm chest, "I hadna had a chance when ye came crashing into the forest, would ye like to come wi' me?" He tipped his head toward her and placed a tender kiss on her nose.

She returned his cheeky grin, "Yes I would, but I need to relieve myself first, your child is putting pressure on my bladder and I'm about to burst."

Jamie chuckled, released his hold on her waist and grabbed her hand, "Come, we will find a place a bit further from the camp so the men dinna stumble upon ye."

Jamie led her further into the woods to a secluded place between some bushes. He knew she preferred privacy when she went about her business, but he was not about to leave her alone, so he turned his back to her until she had finished. When she had finished she crept up behind him, sliding her arms around his waist, standing on tiptoe to reach his ear she whispered, "Alright love, let's go find some breakfast."

Jamie turned to take her hand in his again and led her to the stream where he had found a deep pool the night before. Claire settled on the bank to watch as Jamie tickled a couple of trout and tossed them on the bank next to her. He climbed back out of the water, gathered the fish and they returned to camp.

The men were beginning to stir by the time they reached camp, but Jamie would not go anywhere until he fed Claire. Murtagh had awoken while they were gone and built their campfire back up, so all that was left to do was skewer the fish and place them over the fire. Claire declared that the two men share the fish with her and her insistence finally won out over Jamie's protests that she needed it more than they did. She and Jamie were still suffering from the lack of proper nutrition during their months with Charles Stuart and could both use every bit of food they could lay their hands on. She wasn't about to see either of them suffer needlessly. 

The three of them finished their breakfast quickly and were ready to mount up by the time the rest of the men rose from their slumber. The rest of the ride to Leoch would be a long slow slog. After eating a hearty meal the night before as well as this morning and getting a good night's rest without worry of war on the horizon, both Jamie and Claire were finally able to feel cheerful for what lay ahead of them. 

Claire took in the landscape and her surroundings including the men whose company they found themselves in and even though they all smelled foul from days of travel, she couldn't keep the smile from her face. It was good to be with them all again. "Jamie, what are we going to do now? I'm sure we were sent back to the day we met because there is some cosmic plan that we must have veered from. We obviously did something wrong or we wouldn't have ended up on that bloody battlefield, as well as both of us coming through the stones to start again. So what do we do or not do differently this time?"

Jamie leaned down to place a chaste kiss at the crook of her neck, then rested his chin on her shoulder, "I dinna ken yet what we do this time, but we are at an advantage. We ken what happened last time wi' the actions and choices we did take, but we may have already changed things. Before I was trying to win yer heart and ye were trying to escape. This time we have started off married, in love and wi' a wee bairn on the way. Things will be different from the beginning."

"Well so far not much else has changed, but there is one thing ... well, two things that had better change this time, that are both completely in your control." Claire turned to look at him with her eyebrow raised in challenge.

Jamie chuckled, "Och, aye, and what would those two things be?"

Claire turned back to the front and huffed, "I can't believe you have to ask."

Jamie chuckled again, "Aye, I do. There were many things that happened last time that I now have a chance to change that were entirely in my control before."

She giggled, realizing that what he had said was true, that they had chosen a path the led to many regrets, "While you are correct and there were many more than just two instances that we can now choose differently, there are two specific events which I am speaking about presently."

He nuzzled his nose into her hair, "Which are?"

"First, I will not allow you to stand up and take the punishment for Laoghaire, which sent her the wrong message and you will not kiss her, which I still don't understand," Claire demanded.

Jamie threw his head back in a belly rumbling laugh, "Aye, as ye wish my lady, I shall endeavor to avoid miss MacKenzie."

Claire turned and glared at him, "It's not a laughing matter, Jamie, she tried to have me killed."

Jamie sat up in the saddle, stiffened and abruptly all levity had vanished from his voice and demeanor, "What do ye mean, when did she try to have ye killed?"

Claire turned to face forward again, fearful of the disappointed look that Jamie would certainly give her when she revealed the truth, "I suppose I never told you that part. I was so caught up in sharing who I really am and when I am from that it didn't seem so important anymore."

Jamie growled, "Claire."

Claire took a steadying breath, "It was Laoghaire that wrote the note that lured me to Cranesmure, but that is not all. She testified against me and right before they lashed me she said to me, 'I shall dance upon your ashes'. Also, when I confronted her in the kitchen about the ill-wish she insisted that you belong to her. We must put a stop to her before she has a chance to believe that I stole you from her."

In a more serious tone, Jamie declared, "I havna been back to the castle since I was 16, I havna shown her any attentions and I willna. Dinna fash mo nighean donn, if the vengeful wee besom tries anything I will protect ye, but ye must tell me if she does. While we are on the subject of interactions that lead to destructive consequences, I dinna want ye to become friends wi' Geillis Duncan, stay away from her Claire."

Claire turned to look back at him again, "I promise, but do you honestly think we will still be at Leoch when she kills her husband?"

Jamie relaxed a bit and moved his free hand to rest over the child that grew inside her, "I dinna ken, we could perhaps try and prevent it if we are still here. But as far as we ken, I still have a price on my head. I canna safely leave Leoch until I am free from it, we may be here longer than we would like. However, I do plan to work out how I can gain a pardon as soon as possible."

Claire settled back against his chest, resting her head on his shoulder and placing her hands over his on her belly, "Actually I have been thinking about that ever since our petition of complaint failed last time. I think we could have Ned write it up again, but we need to give it to the proper Duke."

He turned his face to look down at her with obvious wonder, "The proper Duke, ye ken of another that may be able to help grant my pardon?"

She grinned at the idea that she had come up with a plan that Jamie hadn't yet thought of, "Yes I believe I do know of one. When we first arrived at Lallybroch, that first day, you told me about when you were taken to Fort William." She felt Jamie stiffen at the memories, but continued, "You told me about what Randall said to your father, how he could go to the Duke of Argyll to petition for your release."

"I don't know much about history, but I do know that the Duke of Argyll is Scottish, he would be more inclined to believe what truly happened when you were accused of murder. Since Randall is now dead and has no voice to deny our claims, we can include his attempted rape on me at the creek from last time. You were the only other person there that witnessed what actually happened so nobody can say that it didn't. We will have Ned draw up the petition as if Randall is still alive, only one other person knows why he is not, no one will be the wiser."

Jamie whispered, "Aye, Murtagh and he willna say a word if I ask him to keep our secret. Do ye truly think we have a chance of it working then?"

"Yes I do and if it doesn't, well we can always go to France."

Jamie made one of those low Scottish sounds in his throat that could be interpreted in several different ways, "Aye, we could, but yer already two months gone wi' my child, Sassenach, if we wait much longer, ye willna be fit for a sea voyage."

Claire rolled her eyes, "It could hardly be considered a sea voyage, it's just a channel crossing that would take no more than a week and I only trust two people to deliver our child. If we are not at Lallybroch so Jenny can deliver the baby then we will be in France so that Mother Hildegarde can do it." 

Jamie conceded, "Aye, I agree wi' yer judgment on that account, we mustn't tarry then. We will speak to Ned Gowen as soon as we return to Leoch. But how will we get the petition to the Duke of Argyll, wi' a price on my head, I canna take it myself and the MacKenzie's willna spare Ned for my bidding."

Claire thought for a moment, tapping her finger on her chin and suddenly came up with an idea, "What about Murtagh, we were at Leoch for almost a month before Dougal made us leave with the rent party last time. We know we are safe enough at Leoch as long as we avoid trouble, so we won't need Murtagh there to protect us. He could take it and make it back to the castle before we need to make a decision to leave. But we should plan to sail for France anyway in case the pardon doesn't come through. Even if the Duke grants your pardon, it could take quite a bit of time, which unfortunately we don't have a lot of right now." 

"Aye, that sounds like a brilliant plan, Sassenach, but we will need to sneak away like highwaymen in the night when we do go. Colum willna want to let us go so easily, especially if ye go flaunting yer healing abilities."

Claire huffed, "I know you are right, it just goes against everything that I am not to help people. I guess I need to focus on the bigger picture, my healing abilities are what prompted Colum to keep me around last time and the reason Dougal took me along with the rent party. I also used it as an excuse to visit you in the stables." Claire blushed.

Jamie chuckled, "Well, lass, there is no reason ye need to be making an excuse now. Ye have every right to visit yer husband."

Claire giggled, "Hopefully you are right about Letitia and she wants us to have a proper wedding, and the sooner, the better if you ask me."

Jamie leaned down and rested his chin on her shoulder again and hugged her tighter to him, "Aye, I hope so as well. Perhaps we should talk wi' Ned about a marriage contract and both of us sign it before we worry over anything else. We could take care of that and consummate our marriage before Colum has a chance to summon me. We already ken that Dougal is appeased wi' the idea of me taking an English bride. Perhaps we should talk wi' him before we arrive and have him arrange it wi' Ned so we can be wed as soon as we arrive at the castle."

Claire agreed, "Yes, I think we should do that, how much longer till we reach Leoch, do you think?"

Jamie looked around at the landscape to gauge how far they still had to go, "We have five, maybe ten miles at most till we reach the gates."

"Then we should probably talk to him now." Claire declared. 

Jamie agreed that now was the perfect time to approach Dougal, so he kicked his horse in the flanks and rode up past the other men to reach Dougal, "Dougal, I must speak wi' ye now about an important matter."

"What is it ye wish to discuss, lad?" Dougal asked

Jamie prepared himself for an argument, knowing that Dougal wouldn't agree if Jamie couldn't make him see the benefit to him, "Claire and I were handfast in France and now she carries my child, but we have no proof of our union. We wish to marry legally, we would like to have Ned draw up a contract of marriage as soon as we reach Leoch." 

"I also wished to point out how our union will also benefit ye. I ken that ye wish to be Laird once Colum is no longer wi' us, I also ken that Colum wishes for me to take over once he dies. I have no desire to be Laird of the MacKenzies and by taking an English wife, no one in the clan will support me as Laird. I would no longer be a consideration or someone standing in yer way. Claire and I seek yer help wi' getting Ned to draw up the contract, would ye be willing to help us?"

Dougal grunted, "What makes ye think I wany to help ye?"


	3. Chapter 3

"I dinna think that ye wish to help us, Uncle. But if ye dinna help us, I shall seek out and speak to Ned myself, however, that does allow Colum time to attempt to thwart our plan. Claire and I will be wed at once, my child willna be born into this world as a bastard, whether ye or Colum like it or no'." Jamie relaxed back into his saddle and hoped that Dougal would recognize how serious he was and that he would not be changing his mind on the matter. 

Dougal gradually brought his horse to a stop and looked inquisitively over at Jamie who had also halted his horse, "I can see that ye willna let this go, Colum willna be happy about ye marrying a sassenach, but yer right that this solves the problem of who becomes the next MacKenzie. Aye, I'll send Ned to yer chambers, but ye will be the one to make the request of him. I'll not suffer Colum's ire for condoning this betrayal under his nose in his own castle, the blame will fall squarely on yer shoulders."

Jamie sat more rigid in his saddle and squared his shoulders, "Aye, I anticipated nothing less."

Dougal kicked his horse's broad flanks to get him moving again and rode on at a swifter pace, Jamie and Claire waited for the other men to pass them, then took up the rear of the group next to Murtagh. 

Claire shifted in the saddle to peer at Jamie, "That went significantly better than I anticipated that it would, now we'll have an opportunity to speak with Ned about the petition as well."

Jamie dipped his head down and brushed his lips over her temple, "Aye, that we will. We will speak wi' Murtagh after we speak wi' Ned about the petition. Rest mo nighean donn, we have a bit more than an hour before we arrive at the castle and I dinna ken what awaits us there when we arrive."

The group traveled in silence during the rest of the sluggish slog to the castle, all the men were worn down and exhausted from their hasty flight from the redcoats, none of them save Murtagh were aware of the demise of Captain Randall. Jamie approached Murtagh as the castle came into view, "Murtagh, I must ask ye to do something for me, I must ask ye not to say anything about Captain Randall to anyone. Dinna let on that ye ken I killed him or even that he is dead. Claire and I have a plan to get the price on my head lifted, but we canna let on to anyone about Randall. Will ye do this for me a goistidh?"

Murtagh snorted, "Ye ken I would do anything for ye, ye dinna have to ask, I'll keep yer secrets for ye."

Jamie let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding, "Thank ye a goistidh, I canna tell ye how much it means to me to have ye on my side."

Murtagh huffed, "I dinna owe any allegiance to the MacKenzie's, I shall always be on yer side, Jamie. I swore an oath to yer mother when ye were but a wee bairn, suckling at her breast, I'll always be there for ye and now I shall guard yer lady and unborn child as well." 

Claire had come awake when Jamie asked for Murtagh's support and heard the entire exchange between the two men, "Thank you, Murtagh, you mean so much to us and I will not let you or Jamie down, I will prove that I am worthy of him and of your trust." 

Murtagh nodded, "As ye say, mistress."

They returned to silence as they rode through the gates of Leoch once again. The other men quickly dismounted their horses, leaving them in auld Alec's charge. Jamie dismounted then carefully helped Claire to the ground. She gingerly leaned up against his horse as he skillfully removed the saddle. Mrs. Fitz strolled toward them after welcoming the rest of the men back to the castle and pointing them toward their awaiting meal, "Jamie lad, who is this lass that ye have wi' ye?"

Jamie glanced up at the sound of his name, he extended a hand and drew Claire into his side, "Mrs. Fitz, this is Claire, my wife. Claire this is Mrs. Fitz, she takes care of everything throughout the castle."

Mrs. Fitz was understandably taken aback at the introduction, "Wife ye say, well ye will be needing a wedding chamber then, the lass looks famished as do you Jamie lad, come wi' me, I'll show ye to yer chamber."

Mrs. Fitz turned and began to lead the way, Jamie could sense that Claire's strength was waning, so he stooped down and placed one hand on her back and another behind her knees, plucking her off the ground and holding her close to his chest. Claire lovingly laid her head upon his shoulder, "Thank you, my love, I don't seem to have any energy left to stand, let alone walk." 

Jamie tipped his head to rest his forehead against hers, "Tis alright mo ghráidh, I dinna mind carrying my bride." Jamie raised his head to discern where Mrs. Fitz was leading them. He recognized instantly that she was delivering them to the very chamber that they had shared before. "Mrs. Fitz, do ye ken where my Aunt Letitia might be, my wife, and I should like to speak with her this afternoon."

Mrs. Fitz opened the heavy oak door to their chamber, "Aye, I shall let her ken that ye wish to speak wi' her, but first, lay the poor lass down on the bed to rest while I fetch ye both something from the kitchen." 

Mrs. Fitz left the room and quietly closed the door as Jamie moved toward the bed to lay Claire down, "Jamie I don't wish to by laying on the bed when Ned arrives, please bring me over to the chair by the hearth. I want to be presentable for what we must ask of him."

Jamie stepped towards the plush red velvet chair and set her on her feet, "Aye, yer right."

Claire warily lowered herself onto the chair and Jamie stepped around her to take his position standing next to her to await Ned's arrival. 

They didn't have to wait long for the knock that announced Ned's arrival, Jamie called out for the older man to enter. Ned entered the room and took the seat opposite Claire and listened while the couple explained the circumstances of their marriage. Ned agreed after only a moment of hesitation to write up the contract for them and lucky for them he had brought parchment with him to be able to do so as they waited. Once the contract was ready, both Jamie and Claire signed their names.

Ned handed the signed contract to Jamie and rose from the chair to leave, but was hastened when Jamie mentioned the petition of complaint. Ned lowered himself to the plush chair again to listen to the couple's complaint against Captain Randall and their plan to deliver it to the Duke of Argyll. Ned agreed that the Duke of Argyll was a viable choice to present the petition of complaint to the court of sessions, where based on the crimes Randall had committed against the pair that it was highly likely that the court would grant Jamie's pardon.

By the time they had finished and Ned was rising to leave, Mrs. Fitz had returned with their lunch. Ned excused himself to leave the couple to their meal. Claire advised that they should eat slowly since it had been many months since they had eaten a proper meal and if they ate to fast they would likely vomit everything back up.

Before Mrs. Fitz left, Jamie requested a bath be brought up so that they could both wash before lying down to rest for a bit. They had enough time to finish their lunch by the time Mrs. Fitz returned with two men carrying in the tub followed by several kitchen maids hauling in the buckets of hot water to fill it. Jamie and Claire were standing embracing each other and staring out the window when the maids came in. 

Jamie heard a gasp and lifted his cheek from the top of Claire's head to glance in the direction the sound had come from. Standing stiffly in the doorway to their chamber was Laoghaire MacKenzie with a hand over her mouth, eyes wide, and an expression of shock and betrayal plastered across her face. Jamie squeezed Claire tighter and placed his cheek back onto the crown of her head, facing toward the window again and grinned. He mentally prepared himself for the battle that would undoubtedly come from the wicked wee besom, but he intended to prove his everlasting desire, affection, and love for his lovely wife at every opportunity that presented itself. Jamie took that occasion, while the maids filled the tub to murmur to his wife, "I love ye, mo ghráidh, ye have my heart."

Claire moved her head from under his cheek and gazed up into his eyes, utterly oblivious to everyone else in the room, "I love you too, my love, more than anything in this world. My every heartbeat belongs to you."

Jamie tipped his head down and captured her lips within his own, his mouth fitting perfectly over hers. He plunged his tongue into her mouth and she rewarded him with a moan of desire that shot straight down his spine. He deepened the kiss and pulled her body impossibly closer to his. She nibbled on his fleshy bottom lip which drew a moan from deep within his own chest and in response she melted against him. They pulled away breathless and leaned against each other's foreheads, blue eyes meeting gold and savoring one another.

The click of the closing door disrupted their reverie and they both glanced up to see the room absolutely empty and the tub full of steaming water. Jamie took a step away from her, "Allow me to help ye remove yer dress, mo chridhe." Claire nodded and spun around to allow Jamie access to the laces of her skirts. He found the ties with practiced fingers and quickly had them undone, her skirts drifting down to pool on the floor around her ankles.

With the skirts out of the way, she turned to face him again and his nimble fingers untied the laces of her bodice. He removed the stomacher then pushed her bodice off of her shoulders, letting it drop to the floor behind her. He moved onto untying the laces of her corset, which he hoped she would stop wearing soon to allow the bairn ample room to grow. His fingers moved swiftly as he pulled the laces loose, once finished he dropped the corset onto the pile of clothing accumulating on the floor at her feet. 

Claire moved her hands up to untie the strings of her shift but, Jamie pushed her hands away, "Allow me, my love. I wish to pamper my wife on this day." Jamie took the ties between his forefingers and thumbs and ever so slowly drew them apart. Once untied he gently pushed the shift off of her shoulders, letting it fall silently to the floor, leaving her in only her stockings. He knelt to the floor in front of her, untied the ribbons that held each stocking up, slid his fingers inside the tops of the stockings, and pushed them down her slender legs. Trailing kisses down the soft flesh as it was revealed and pulling the stockings off over her dainty feet. 

He rose to his feet and gazed down at the beautiful creature that stood naked and exposed before him. His desire for his wife was nearly unbearable, but he pushed it aside to see to her needs. He took a step forward, stooped down and lifted her gracefully into his arms. He carried her the few steps over to the tub and lowered her gradually into the heated water. 

Claire leaned back, resting her head upon the edge of the tub and sighed in delight as the temperature of the water soothed her aching body. Mrs. Fitz had provided an enticingly scented soap, smelling of citrus and rosemary. Jamie had not finished pampering her, so he removed his shirt so it would stay dry while he bathed his wife. He took a cloth from the table where Mrs. Fitz had placed it and dipped it below the surface of the water then brought it back out and rubbed the soap over it. Once he had created a sufficient lasher on the cloth, he began to gently wash every part of Claire's body. 

He began with her arms, gently scrubbing from fingertips to oxters. Then he moved onto her back, kneeling behind her, he began at her shoulders and moved the cloth down, dipping beneath the surface of the water. He brought the cloth back up and reached over her shoulders to wash her front, paying special attention to each breast. Eventually, he moved his hand down and wash her abdomen then each leg, placing a kiss on each of her toes when he finished. 

Jamie placed the cloth on the edge of the tub, the cloth still full of water, dripped onto the stone floor, a small puddle forming with each splash of water. He carefully stepped away from the growing puddle, reached out to take both of Claire's hands, and helped her to ease up onto her feet. Once standing he took a large fluffy towel from the plush velvet chair, wrapped it around her glistening body, and carefully lifted her from the tub. He carried her over and placed her on her feet next to the bed. 

She removed the pins from her hair, allowing her curls to cascade over her shoulders and placed the pins on the bedside table.

He pulled the heavy quilt back to allow her to crawl in, then he tucked the blankets around her body, forming a warm comforting cocoon where she could rest.

Claire closed her eyes as soon as her head hit the soft feather filled pillow and listened to the sounds of her husband moving about the room. She heard his thick leather belt hit the floor just before she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Jamie removed his boots, breeks and stockings then gingerly stepped into the still warm bath water, groaning as he lowered himself down. He leaned his head back, just as Claire had and relaxed for a few moments as the warm water worked its magic on his road-weary muscles. He took the cloth from the edge of the tub and searched for the soap which had sunk to the bottom of the tub. After he found the soap he lathered up the cloth and began scrubbing the dirt from his own body. He began with his feet and worked his way up. The water was already beginning to cool, so he worked quickly to finish before the water temperature became intolerable.

He climbed out of the tub, placed the remaining soap on the little table in the corner, and used the remaining towel to dry his body off. Once completely dry, he made his way to the bed, pulled back the quilt, crawled in, and snuggled his chest against Claire's back. Pulling her close to him, he nuzzled into her curls, taking her fresh clean scent into his conscience and quickly drifting off to join Claire in a restful slumber. 

Claire began to stir an hour later, she felt the urgency of Jamie's arousal pressing against her. She reached her hand back behind her until she could grasp her goal. She took hold of his cock and gradually started to stroke him, causing him to harden further and moan in gratitude. His arms tightened around her middle and his pelvis thrust against her buttocks. He whimpered into her ear, "Sassenach, what has gotten into ye? I thought ye needed yer rest."

She hummed and shifted onto her back as much as his embrace would permit, "I did, but now I need you, and besides, we must consummate our marriage to make it legal, should we not?"

That brought Jamie to full consciousness, he released his hold on her waist and moved his fingers delicately over her velvety soft skin, gradually drifting closer to her core. He could feel her need for him, his fingers slid over her fleshy bud and she gasped. The heat was radiating off the silky wet folds at the apex of her legs. She was slippery as waterweed, he plunged a finger inside, using his thumb to draw circles over her bud. Moans of pleasure escaped from her rosy pink lips, her hips bucked in response to his delicate ministrations. She released her grasp on him and begged him, "Jamie, I need you inside me, now." 

He moved away from her and pushed her fully onto her back and moved to lie between her open thighs. The tip of his cock grazing against her moist opening, he held himself still, hovering above her, waiting for her to beg.

She opened her eyes and looked up into his smiling face, full of desire, "Please Jamie, I want you now."

He thrust inside of her, burying himself to the hilt in one stroke, he groaned at how snug her body felt. It had been weeks since they had made love and he couldn't deny how much he had yearned to unite with her again. He held still, allowing her body to become accustomed to the girth and length of his cock again. He waited until her fingers found purchase on his firm muscles of his arse and began to urge him to move. 

He followed her lead and began driving harder and deeper into her core, evoking the most intoxicating sounds from her lips. Her heels dug into his thighs, dragging him even deeper and causing her moans to grow more boisterous. He could feel her inner walls begin to flutter and her fingernails to dig into his shoulders. She was thrusting her hips in rhythm with his, he could no longer hold himself back. As his name again escaped her lips in prayer, he spilled his seed deep inside of her. When he was finally spent he collapsed on top of her, swiftly rolling to the side to keep from crushing her. 

He began stroking her face from earlobe to chin and back again, a grin of satisfaction pasted on his face, "I love ye mo nighean donn."

Claire smiled back at him, "I love you too, Jamie."

Their hearts were still hammering and their breathing was ragged, "I think we must get up and dress, mo chridhe. Letitia will be arriving soon and we dinna want her to discover us like this."

Claire giggled and buried her face against his chest, "Well they certainly couldn't deny that we are truly married if she did find us like this."

Jamie chuckled as he disentangled his limbs from hers, "No, they couldna deny it. Still, let's get dressed and ready for her arrival."

They both climbed out of bed and dressed in clean garments which Mrs. Fitz had provided when the tub was brought up. It was only a few minutes after they had made themselves suitable when they heard a light knock at the door. Jamie opened the door to his Aunt Letitia, moved aside, and beckoned her inside. Claire was sitting in one of the plush chairs near the hearth, so Jamie offered the other chair to Letitia. He then took up a position standing next to Claire, taking her hand possessively in his.

Letitia gracefully lowered herself into the chair and placed her clasped hands in her lap, "It's so nice to see ye here at Leoch again Jamie, Mrs. Fitz tells me that ye wish to speak wi' me?"

Claire squeezed Jamie's hand in support, "Aye, we do wish to speak wi' ye. I dinna ken what ye may have heard, so we shall start at the beginning. Claire and I met in France where we were handfast almost two years ago. She is now carrying my child and is just over two months gone. We didna have any proof of our union so when we arrived we asked Ned Gowen to draw up a marriage contract." Jamie took the contract from its place on the mantel and handed it to her. "We have consummated our marriage to make it legal. But I am still concerned about Colum's reaction."

Letitia glanced up from the contract, and handed it back to Jamie, "Why would Colum be anything other than thrilled at the news of yer marriage?"

Jamie and Claire exchanged a look of courage, "Claire's father is English, she was raised in England. I dinna believe he will be verra happy when he discovers that I have wed a sassenach."

Letitia's eyes grew wide, "Well he can't do much about it now, it is legally binding and ye say she is wi' child. As far as I can see, the only thing left for us to do is have a wedding."

Jamie and Claire both let out a breath, "You'll help us then, you will speak to Jamie's Uncle Colum for us?"

Letitia stood and took two steps approaching the couple, leaned down, and placed a hand on Claire's knee, "Aye, lass, I'll speak to my husband, we shall have a wedding here tomorrow if that pleases ye both."

The couple exchanged another look, this one of surprise, "Aye, that pleases us, thank ye Letitia, truly."

Letitia turned and walked toward the door, "Leave it all to me, I'll take care of everything. Claire, I shall send Mrs. Fitz up after dinner tonight to get yer measurements and ye shall have a dress tomorrow afternoon before the nuptials. Jamie, dinna go to Colum until I have had a moment to speak wi' him." 

Jamie and Claire both nodded, "Thank you, you have not idea how much we appreciate this."

"Och lass, it is my pleasure, now both of ye get some rest before dinner. I shall see ye in the dining hall this evening. 


	4. Chapter 4

With Letitia taking on the responsibility of talking with Colum, Jamie and Claire decided that it was time to talk with Murtagh. After a brief rest and a filling meal, both felt their health was restored enough for a stroll in the fields and Jamie knew just where to find his godfather. Jamie escorted Claire to the stables where Murtagh was talking with auld Alec. "A goistidh, do ye care to take a walk wi' us, we need to speak wi' ye about a few matters, alone?"

"Aye, I'll walk wi' ye, the two of ye have some explaining to do as I see it." Murtagh agreed and turned to walk with the pair. 

The three of them walked in silence until they were far enough from the other castle inhabitants to risk anyone overhearing what they had to say. They mutually decided by unspoken agreement to stop and sit down in the heather to talk. 

Jamie began, "We have a few things to discuss wi' ye. First I shall tell ye how we plan to get the price lifted from my head. Claire and I spoke wi' Ned Gowen as soon as we arrived at the castle, we had him draw up a petition of complaint against Captain Randall."

Murtagh furrowed his brow, "What good will that do, I saw Randall lying dead on the ground myself as ye pulled yer dirk from his chest, and I dinna think ye killed him, Jamie. Ye would have used yer broadsword, not yer dirk, I think the lassie here killed the captain."

Jamie raised his hand to calm Murtagh, "Aye, ye are right about that, Claire did kill him and we will get to the reason why after we tell ye about the petition of complaint. Back to what I was saying, Ned drew up the petition, and Claire and I would like to have ye deliver it to the Duke of Argyll as soon as ye can make plans to travel. Now I ken ye are gonna say that ye canna leave me alone here and ye dinna trust Claire, but if ye hear us out, ye will soon see why ye can and ye must do this."

Murtagh huffed but remained silent waiting for a good explanation for all of this. 

Seeing that Murtagh was willing to listen, Jamie continued, "Now what I am about to tell ye is gonna sound unbelievable, a fantasy if ye will, but everything we tell ye is the truth. I willna demand that ye believe us but I do ask that ye keep an open mind, can ye do that?"

Murtagh raised is left eyebrow skeptically, "Aye, I can promise to keep an open mind, get on wi' the tellin' of it, then."

Since the story began with Claire, she decided to start, "Alright Murtagh, just as Jamie has warned you, this is going to sound like a fairytale, feel free to stop us at any time with questions you may have or if something I say doesn't make sense. I will try and explain it to the best of my abilities."

"The simplest explanation is that I am like the woman of Balnain, now I know that sounds mad, so I will explain further. I was born in 1918, that is almost 200 years from now, I was in Scotland on holiday with my first husband Frank who is a historian. We went to Craigh Na Dun on the night of Bealtaine to witness the Druids dance. I was mesmerized by the dancers and watched until the sun came up. We hid outside of the circle of stones until all the dancers had left, then I climbed to the top of the hill and looked around. I had noticed some beautiful blue flowers while walking around the stones and made a mental note to myself to look them up in my Flora and Fauna book when I returned to the bed and breakfast."

Murtagh interrupted her at the unfamiliar words, "What is Flora and Fauna as well as bed and breakfast?"

Claire smiled, glad he was willing to listen and ask questions and he hadn't mentioned the time travel. She hoped that meant he was willing to accept what they had to tell him, "Flora and Fauna is a fancy way of saying plants, it was a book on plants that I was using to research the flowers I had seen. A Bed and breakfast is more like what you would call a tavern in this time."

Murtagh nodded in understanding, so she continued with her story, "Any way we left the hill and returned to the Bed and Breakfast for a bit. Frank decided to go to his friend's house to do some more research on the Jacobites, and I chose to return to the hill to see if I could find the flower again. I was almost positive it was a forget me not but I couldn't be sure without seeing it again. When I returned to the hill and found the flower, I heard a loud buzzing sound and a strong wind came up. I felt myself being drawn to the largest stone and my hands rose of their own accord. I walked to the center stone, placed my hands upon it and suddenly my world changed."

"I found myself lying on the grass by the stones, the wind, and the buzzing had ceased. I felt confused at what had happened as well as a sudden urge to get as far away from those stones as I could. I made my way down the hill, back toward where I had left the car parked on the road, only the car wasn't there, and neither was the road."

Murtagh stopped her again, "A car, lass? Forgive me, ye are gonna have to explain that one as well."

Claire giggled and looked at Jamie, realizing she had been so absorbed in her story that she forgot who she was speaking to, "A car is like a carriage, only it doesn't require horses to pull it. It is powered by an internal combustion engine and fuel. I really don't know a way to explain it that would make sense to you, so you will just have to trust me."

Murtagh nodded, "Alright lass, that will do, go on wi' yer story."

Claire continued, remembering to try and explain unfamiliar terms as she went on, "So, with the car and road missing, I decided to walk around the base of the hill, thinking I had come down on the wrong side, but after circling twice, I realized that I was likely lost. That is when I heard a gunshot, which acting on an instinct caused me to run. As I was running, I noticed several redcoats and highlanders. I immediately thought I was on the set of a cinema company making a film. A film is like moving portraits that tell a story, a cinema company is a business that makes those films. Back to my story, I kept running when I realized that they were using live ammunition, which confused me even more because surely a cinema company would not use real rounds."

Claire looked at Murtagh to see if he had any questions, but he remained silent, so she continued, "I ran until I came to a stream, where I encountered a redcoat who I mistook for Frank, but it turned out that the man I found myself confronted with was none other than Captain Black Jack Randall, an ancestor of Frank's who looked alarmingly similar to him. I was wearing my 20th Century clothing which appeared to be little more than what you would consider a shift in this time, so Randall assumed that I was a whore. He was attempting to rape me when a brave highlander came to my aid and rescued me by knocking out Jack Randall, you were that highlander, Murtagh."

Murtagh scoffed, "Pardon me, but that is not how I found ye mistress."

Jamie spoke up, "Tis what happened the first time she went through the stones Murtagh, yer memory is what happened the second time when we both came through the stones. We will get to that part, please just listen."

Murtagh rolled his eyes and looked to the heavens for patience to listen to the ramblings of his godson and this madwoman, "Fine tell yer story, I'll not interrupt ye again."

Claire reached a hand out to lightly touch his forearm, "It's alright, we don't mind, it is a lot to take in and gets a bit confusing. Anyway, you rescued me, but I didn't realize that is what you were doing at the time and I tried to fight you, so you knocked me on the head so I wouldn't fight anymore. You put me on your horse and took me with you to a cottage where Jamie waited with Dougal and the other men. I came to as we were approaching the cottage, you took me inside where the other men assumed I was a whore, you swore to them that you didn't think I was because of the exchange you had overheard between me and Black Jack Randall." 

"The men quickly dismissed the matter since Jamie was injured and needing tending to. Rupert and Angus were going to force his arm back into the joint after he had dislocated it from falling off of his horse. I managed to stop them before they broke his arm when I informed everyone that I was a nurse. You all assumed I meant a wet nurse, which I immediately informed everyone that I wasn't, but I was a healer. I put Jamie's shoulder back into the joint without further injury and Dougal informed everyone that it was time to go. He put me on Jamie's horse with him so that I could hold the reins if Jamie got tired. It was then that I noticed I couldn't see the lights of Inverness. You see in my time the lights are much brighter, made from something called electricity, which is similar to lighting but contained and controlled."

"Jamie informed me that I was looking right at the town and I realized at that moment that I was no longer in the 20th Century and had fallen through time. Our journey to Leoch was much as you remember it from this time, except I am the one that warned Jamie of the ambush at Cocknammon rock, I learned about the ambushes from Frank's research. This as well as me being English was reason enough for Dougal as well as everyone else to accuse me of being a spy for the British, which by the way I am not and never will be, the English are the barbarians that they accuse the Scots of being."

"As I was saying the journey back was pretty much how it went this time, although we didn't stop to make camp before and Jamie was shot in the ambush after he dumped me off the horse. After Jamie dumped me off his horse, I made a run for it, trying to get back to Craigh Na Dun and back to my own time, but Jamie found me before I made it very far. I noticed the blood on his shirt, but he said not much of it was his. Jamie, show him the scar where you were shot, physical evidence will help him to believe us."

Jamie removed his stock and unbuttoned his waistcoat and shirt to reveal the scar on his shoulder left from the bullet wound that Claire had mentioned. Murtagh leaned over to get a good look, then sat back with a furrowed brow and nodded for the story to continue and Jamie refastened his clothing.

"So we rode on after the ambush till late in the night when Jamie swooned and fell off his horse. We all stopped, so I could bandage him up, and we could continue. Once we made it to Leoch, I insisted on properly cleaning and bandaging the wound. That is when I first saw the scars on Jamie's back, and he told me about the English and Randall coming to Lallybroch and how he received two hundred lashings by the sadistic bastard Randall."

"Jamie was banished to the stables and I to the Beaton's old surgery since Colum and Dougal thought me a spy. Jamie was the only person that was nice to me, so we became fast friends and found that we were seeking each other out at every opportunity. One day Jamie did a stupid thing and took the punishment for Laoghaire MacKenzie after her father accused her of loose behavior, which he will not be doing again this time." Claire said as she gave Jamie a pointed look that brooked no argument.

Jamie grinned and reached out to take her hand in his, "No, mo ghráidh, ye need not worry about me making _that_ mistake twice."

Murtagh looked back and forth between the two, brows raised to his hairline at their affectionate behavior, but remained silent as Claire continued.

"He also tried to hide during the gathering and oath-taking ceremony, but I inadvertently tripped over him during one of my escape attempts. Jamie was escorting me back to the castle when we were intercepted by Rupert and some other clansmen. They hit him over the head and forced him to attend the gathering, but fortunately, Jamie outsmarted everyone and didn't pledge an oath to Colum and was lucky enough to survive."

"After a few weeks Dougal gathered men to accompany him as a rent party, he took me along as healer and Jamie along to reveal his scars to raise money for the Jacobite rebellion. While we were on the road, I was threatened and beaten by Randall, Jamie married me to protect me. We eventually returned to the castle where Laoghaire was angry that I had been the one Jamie married. She tried to have me killed by accusing me of being a witch, which I am not a witch, fairy, dragon, or auld one. I am plain Claire Fraser and nothing more."

"Before the whole witchcraft debacle, Jamie had Ned write up a petition of complaint against Randall, just like we did this time, but you and Jamie delivered it to the Duke of Sandringham, whom we later found out gave the petition to Randall and was playing both sides. That man cannot be trusted, that is why we will have you take it to the Duke of Argyll this time. I am getting off track, now where was I? Oh, right, Jamie rescued me from the witch trial in Cranesmure, where Geillis Duncan took all the blame and said she bewitched me. She was on trial for killing her husband, Arthur Duncan, by means of witchcraft, she did in fact kill him, but it was old-fashioned poison that she used. We are hoping to put a stop to that this time, the poor man doesn't deserve to die."

"After Jamie rescued me, I revealed to him the truth about when I am from as well as everything else about myself. He attempted to do the right thing by me and took me back to Craigh Na Dun and gave me the choice to go back through the stones, back to my own time, and back to my first husband Frank. But I couldn't do it, I realized then that I love Jamie and I chose him, I chose to stay in this time with him."

"We lived for a short while at Lallybroch with Jamie's sister Jenny, her husband Ian and their son wee Jamie. I even helped Jenny deliver their second child Margaret, who according to this timeline hasn't been born yet. You will realize that I am giving you plenty of events and details that you will have the opportunity to check and discover for yourself that we are telling the truth. But I am getting sidetracked again. Eventually, the Black Watch came to Lallybroch, and with them was a man named Horrocks, a redcoat deserted who had previously met Jamie and knew of the price on his head. Horrocks blackmailed Jamie when he found out that he was the Laird of Lallybroch, so Ian ran him through, but Jamie took the blame. So Taryn MacQuarrie, the leader of the watch, threatened Jamie into joining their gang for a raid on another clan, but the whole plan was a setup by Horrocks. It was a trap for the redcoats to capture the watch, capturing Jamie was a bonus for them."

"However, Jamie managed to escape before they made it back to Fort William. Jenny and I went after them, trying to save Jamie, but he had already escaped by then. We made camp that night and you arrived to take Jenny's place. So you and I rode all over Scotland looking for Jamie, I dressed as a lad and sang a song you suggested would mean something to Jamie, The Reels o’ Bogie. Eventually, my song did lure him, but the redcoats captured him before he got to us."

Claire turned to Jamie and squeezed the hand that was still holding hers, "Will you be alright if I tell him what happened next?"

Jamie visibly stiffened, but nodded, he knew they had to share everything, "I'll be alright, Sassenach, he needs to ken all that has happened."

Murtagh looked at the two, confused over what they could reveal that had Jamie wound so tight.

Claire took a deep breath, "Jamie was taken to Wentworth prison where he was tried and sentenced to be hung, but at the last moment with the noose around his neck, Randall rode up and stopped the execution. Dougal sent you and I a message to meet, we thought the message was from Jamie, so we rode to the rendezvous point to meet him. We were both disappointed when we found Dougal instead of Jamie, but he informed us what had happened with Jamie, so we made a plan to rescue him. You and I went to the prison where you pretended to be my manservant and me a good Christian woman that knew the Fraser family. I stole the keys and tried to break Jamie out of prison, but Randall came in before I could remove his shackles. When I was searching for Jamie, I found a door that led to outside of the prison walls, I left it unlocked."

"When Randall came into Jamie's cell, he threatened my life, so Jamie traded his body to save my life. Randall took advantage of it, he dropped me out of a hole in the floor of the hallway of the prison, returned to Jamie and tortured and raped him repeatedly. We weren't able to rescue him until the next morning when you had the brilliant idea of causing a stampede of cattle to enter into the prison through the door I had left unlocked. Angus, Rupert, and Willie helped us to get him out."

"We took him to the abbey, where I repaired the damage that Randall had done to his hand." Jamie lifted his hand for Murtagh to see the scars, Murtagh gasped at what he saw. "Jamie wanted to die badly, Randall had broken his spirit, but thankfully I was able to pull him back from the brink. We found out that Randall had forced Jamie to brand himself with Randall's initials, he still bears the scar from where you cut the brand out of him." Jamie pulled his shirt from his kilt and lifted it enough for Murtagh to see the circle over his ribs.

Murtagh shook his head, "Alright, I believe ye, but it sounds like ye have much more to tell?"

Claire nodded, "Yes, there is so much more, we were together for almost three years before we went through the stones again. I am glad that you are able to believe our fantastical tale, but I will continue. While you and I were searching for Jamie, I realized that I was pregnant, I told Jamie about it when we were on our way to France after leaving the abbey. While in France, Jamie worked for his cousin Jared. He also became close friends with Prince Charles, but not for the reasons you would think. You see, since I am from the future I knew what was going to happen. So Jamie got close to Prince Charles to learn his secrets so that we could attempt to stop the rebellion. Jamie hired a young pickpocket whom he named Fergus, to steal Charles' letters."

"While we were in France, we learned that Randall had not been killed by the cattle stampede, only injured. One day when Jamie was at the brothel settling a debt of Prince Charles, Randall got his hands on our young pickpocket and decided to rape him. The boy called out for Jamie's help and as you can imagine the temper of my Viking warrior husband, he beat Randall and challenged him to a duel when he was pulled off of him. I was about six months along in my pregnancy by then, but that didn't stop me from following Jamie into the woods when I found out about the duel. Jamie managed to injure Randall but not kill him. I lost the baby and was devastated. Jamie was arrested for dueling and spent three months in the Bastille, I bought his freedom when Fergus finally told me what had happened and why Jamie had broken his promise to me."

Murtagh furrowed his brow, "What promise?"

Claire sighed, hoping she wouldn't need to reveal her name, "At the beginning of this I had mentioned that Black Jack Randall was an ancestor of my first husband, at the time we assumed he was a direct ancestor, Frank's surname is Randall. I made Jamie promise me he would wait a year to kill Randall so that Frank would have a chance to be born, his ancestor had not been conceived yet. But we later found out that Black Jack was not a direct ancestor, that it was, in fact, his brother Alex that fathered the child that would eventually lead to Frank."

"Hopefully that clears that up at least, anyhow the conditions of Jamie's pardon meant that he must leave France, but he was also awarded a pardon in Scotland, so we could return home to Lallybroch. We had a few good months at Lallybroch before we received a letter from Charles, apologizing for forging Jamie's signature, stating that he supported the Jacobite cause. We ended up being pulled into the rebellion that we had fought so hard to stop."

"We raised 30 men from Lallybroch and 70 men from Simon Fraser, Dougal, Angus, and Rupert also joined us. You helped Jamie to train his men, and we went off to war. We had a few victories but eventually ended up at Culloden Moor, where history records the final battle on April 16, 1746. Even after everything we had done to try and change things, it all ended up the same. So just before the battle, Jamie asked you to send the men from Lallybroch home, he had a deed of Sasine which you and I witnessed, signing Lallybroch over to wee Jami, that he sent back to Lallybroch with Fergus." 

"He had killed Dougal that morning when he overheard Jamie and I talking about poisoning Charles to try and save as many men as possible. Then he took me to Craigh Na Dun to send me back to my time, he knew I was pregnant again, which I wasn't even aware of. But instead of me going back to my time, Jamie traveled through the stones with me. We woke up and heard musket fire and made our way off of the hill and found ourselves facing Randall. I didn't realize we had traveled yet, but I was not going to let Randall get close to Jamie again. So I took Jamie's dirk and killed him before he could harm either one of us again and that is when you found us." 

Murtagh stood up and began pacing back and forth, his brow furrowed one hand on the hilt of his sword, the other on his dirk. Every few paces he would stop and look at the pair of them, then shake his head and return to his pacing. After about 10 minutes had passed, he came back over and sat down again, "That is one Hell of a tale, but I believe ye, there is to much detail not to believe it and Jamie, ye have the scars to prove what ye say. I ken from what ye did tell me that there is much more, but what ye did say is enough to ken what we must do now. But why did ye travel through time to start again on the same day, if ye canna change a thing?"

Claire grinned, "That is just it, I think we tried to change something too large before, I do believe we can make small changes, like saving the fiscal. I think we were given another chance, not to change history, but to make better choices for ourselves and our family. We made quite a few mistakes before and now we know better how to avoid them. We plan to stay out of the rebellion when it comes, for it will come. Whether we can stay in Scotland and avoid it or if we have to go somewhere else, we will stay out of it and convince as many people as we can to do the same. That's one of the main reasons we are going to leave Leoch as soon as the opportunity arises."

Jamie looked at Murtagh, "Now that ye ken everything, will ye be willing to take the petition to the Duke?"

"Aye, I'll take the petition, but right now I'm gonna go to the dining hall and fill my belly."

They all three chuckled and stood up to make their way back into the castle. 


	5. Chapter 5

By the time they made it back into the castle, everyone had already begun to gather in the dining hall for their evening meal. Jamie and Claire decided to go to their chamber and wash up before going to eat and by the time they arrived in the dining hall, there weren't many seats left. They contemplated fetching a plate of food and returning to their chamber to eat for a moment, but before they could, they were ushered up to the head table to sit with Colum, Letitia, and Dougal.

Claire leaned into Jamie as they took their seats, "This is what happened when I first came to the castle, they were interrogating me, trying to suss out my secrets. I imagine that is what the plan is today as well, hopefully, your Aunt Letitia has had a chance to talk with Colum and it won't be so bad."

Jamie took hold of the hand that Claire had sitting on her thigh below the table and brought their joined hands to his lips and whispered, "Aye, let's hope she has, I fear what is in store for us otherwise."

Colum had watched as Jamie kissed the back of Claire's hand. He was furious when Letitia had come to him with her plans to have a wedding for the couple. By marrying a sassenach, no one in the clan would accept Jamie as the clan chief. He meticulously devised a plan to stop the marriage, Jamie was his choice for a successor and nothing was going to stand in his way of making it so. "Jamie, are ye gonna introduce me to the lovely lass ye have brought back wi' ye?"

Jamie and Claire exchanged a look of panic, "Aye, Uncle. May I present my wife, Claire Fraser."

Colum was as good at masking his true emotions as any MacKenzie that had come before him, so he used that to his advantage now, "Wife? That canna be right, from the information shared wi' me, ye have only been handfast and that was about two years ago. Do ye not recall lad that handfasting only lasts for a year and a day?"

Jamie appeared sullen, "Aye, I do recall that, but we have rectified that error. We have a contract of marriage, signed by both of us and we have consummated our marriage."

Colum shook his head, "I dinna care if ye have a contract, that is not all it takes to be wed. Ye must speak with a priest, so he can proclaim yer banns for three consecutive Sundays before ye can be wed."

Jamie was getting angry, but if the past three years had taught him anything, it was how necessary it was to control his temper and outward display of anger, "Aye, if ye insist, then we shall speak wi' Father Bain in the morning so we can be wed as soon as the last bann has been read."

Satisfied that his game was playing out as he expected it to, Colum decided to drop the matter and move on to other things, "Aye, fine. Now mistress, tell me about yer self. I should like to get to ken the future bride of my nephew."

Claire took in a deep breath, this is what she had feared, but with Jamie by her side, she should be able to keep her nerves in check. As long as she only spoke the truth and let Jamie fill in everything else, they shouldn't suspect her of anything. "Well there is not much to tell really, I was born in Oxfordshire, where I lived until I was 5 years old. My parents died in a horrible accident when I was 5 and then I was sent to live with my uncle. However my uncle Lamb didn't live in one place, he traveled all over the world for his occupation and I went along with him. I had tutors where ever we would end up, so I was able to keep up on my studies." she decided to leave out all mention of being a healer since that only led to Colum keeping her at Leoch longer last time. 

Colum nodded, keeping a close eye on her face, so far she was being honest, but she had given him a vague overview of her life, "What were yer parent's names, lass?"

She looked up at him, it wasn't necessary to lie about that so she felt no fear in answering him, "My father's name was Henry Beauchamp and my mother's name was Julia Morison before she married my father and took his surname."

Colum was shocked at the revelation, "Did I hear ye right, yer mother was Scottish? From the Morison clan of the Isle of Lewis, those that built Conzie Castle in Aberdeenshire?"

Claire nodded and looked to Jamie, "Aye, Claire didna ken her mother was from such a prominent Scottish family until she told me of her mother's maiden name, showed me her family bible and I explained it to her."

Impressed with this news Colum couldn't help but ask more questions, "How did yer mother end up married to a Frenchman?"

Claire hadn't expected this line of questioning but she decided to just wing it and tell the truth of what she did know, "I'm not sure exactly, but the story that my uncle told me was that when they met, it was love at first sight and they wouldn't let anyone stand in the way of their love."

Colum made a distinct Scottish sound of disapproval and spared a glance at Jamie, remembering how his parents had practically done the same thing. "Why do ye pronounce yer name _Beechum,_ shouldn't it be with the French pronunciation Beauchamp?"

Claire's eyes got wide, "Well my uncle Lamb always pronounced it that way. I guess at some point the English pronunciation was adopted, my father and uncle were from England, not France."

Colum made another Scottish sound of disapproval, he could have accepted the union if the man had been French, but the English were brutal savages that were out for the blood of all Scotsman. "How did ye meet young Jamie here?"

Jamie knew that was his cue and took the opportunity to jump in, "I'd like to answer that one. As ye ken uncle, I went to France to heal at the abbey. Well after I was healed I joined up with some mercenaries and fought in battle while I was in France. I was riding my horse one day in battle and was shot in the shoulder, the shot knocked me off my horse which also caused me to dislocate my shoulder. One of the men I was riding with took me to L'Hôpital des Anges so that Mother Hildegarde could tend to my wounds." 

"Claire was volunteering at L'Hôpital des Anges, helping to empty chamber pots, and bringing fresh water to the sick, and such. When she brought me water, I kent it right then that she was someone interesting that I wanted to get to ken better. So I asked her uncle's permission to begin courting her. We courted for a few months and then handfast since we were not near a church. We traveled for a few weeks after that until we came upon a church and were properly married."

Colum couldn't contain his surprise and his eyebrows shot up to his hairline, "If ye were properly married in a church then why dinna ye just say so, do ye have yer marriage contract?"

Claire spoke up, "Unfortunately we don't have the contract, I only just shared this with Jamie when he found me. The place where I was living burnt to the ground the day before I left France, it was the same day that I realized I was carrying his child. I fled with only the clothing on my back, determined to find my husband. I didn't even realize it would cause so much trouble not to have our marriage contract when I arrived in Scotland. But Jamie assured me that we could wed again if it was deemed necessary."

Colum nodded, "Aye since ye canna prove that yer already married, ye must be wed again. Letitia tells me that Ned Gowen has already drawn up a marriage contract for the two of ye, so ye will only be required to have the banns read with no impediments. Once that is complete, we will hold a proper wedding here in the church."

Claire looked at Jamie with fear evident in her eyes. Jamie wasn't sure what had caused her reaction, but he knew he had to get her alone to talk about it, "Uncle if ye will excuse us, my wife has been ill and I wish to get her back to our chamber where she can get some rest."

Colum waved him away, "Fine, ye may go, but I will be talkin' wi' ye both again, we are no' finished here."

Jamie got up from his chair, moved behind Claire, and helped her to move her chair back so she could get up. He offered her his arm, where she firmly placed her hand. He covered her hand with his own and quickly led her from the dining hall. He tipped his head in her direction so he could discreetly whisper to her, "I ken something has yer hackles up, mo nighean donn, but can ye wait till we reach our chamber to speak of it?"

Claire breathlessly answered him, "Yes Jamie, this is something that will definitely wait until we can be alone again."

They swiftly returned to their chamber, not even stopping to greet those whose paths they happened to cross along the way. Once inside with the door firmly locked, Claire slumped down on the bed and let out a breath. "Jamie, Father Bain testified against me at the witch trial, he said to the people in the courtroom 'Ye've welcomed the whore of Babylon into yer midst, ye've sold your soul to the enemies, ye've taken the English viper to your bosom, and now the vengeance of the Lord God Almighty is on ye.'"

"Jamie it wasn't just because I healed that boy Thomas, he thought me evil because I am English. He isn't the only one that I am worried about either, Laoghaire for one, among many other young girls that were angry when I married you last time. What if any one of them objects to our marriage, then what do we do? Colum will marry you off to one of them, just to keep you under his thumb."

Jamie shook his head, "I understand yer fear of Father Bain, but if Colum requests the proclamations be made, Father Bain must obey him, the priest canna object. As for Laoghaire and the other girls, they have no cause to object, I am no' promised to any of them."

Claire could feel the tears burning in her eyes, "Even if they don't have just cause, doesn't mean they won't try. Colum said we could be married as long as there were no impediments."

Jamie had been leaning against the door of their chamber since he came in, but seeing his wife's distress caused him to walk over and sit down next to her. He gathered her against his chest, "I ken ye are no' familiar wi' all of our ways yet, Sassenach, so let me tell ye what the reason for the banns is, aye?"

She nodded and continued to sob into his chest, "Okay."

Rubbing her back to calm her down, Jamie started the lesson, "The purpose of banns is to enable anyone to raise any canonical or civil legal impediment to the marriage, so as to prevent marriages that are invalid. Impediments include a pre-existing marriage that has been neither dissolved nor annulled, a vow of celibacy, lack of consent, or the couple's being related within the prohibited degrees of kinship. None of the reasons that I mentioned apply to us, we are free to marry as we wish, mo chridhe."

Claire lifted her head to gaze into his crystal clear eyes, "Well that takes care of the lasses, but I'm still worried about Father Bain. Even if he can't object, couldn't he refuse to marry us?"

Jamie nodded, "Aye he could at that."

Claire began to sob again, "I'm afraid he will, I don't want to waste three weeks just so he can deny us at the end of it."

Jamie took her by both shoulders, "I can see ye are afraid, Claire. We will send a letter to the priest in Broch Mordha requesting that he proclaim the banns, so we can marry at Lallybroch. We will still talk to Father Bain tomorrow and request that he proclaim them as well, that will pacify Colum. We must wait here for Murtagh to return before we leave for Lallybroch, but if Colum thinks we are waiting for the banns to be read so we can marry here, he will not suspect us of planning our escape."

Claire looked at him in confusion, "I do want to get married in Lallybroch and I understand pacifying Colum, but I don't understand what it means for us that he won't suspect us of trying to escape."

Jamie grinned, "It means, Sassenach, he will believe we are content here and happily awaiting the day we can marry. He will have no cause to place guards on either of us."

Understanding dawned on her, "Oh, I see now. So I won't be followed around like last time."

Jamie pulled her back into his embrace, "Nah, ye willna, and tellin' Colum about yer mam being Scottish was a stroke of genius, mo nighean donn. I dinna ken yer mam was Scottish until ye uttered her name in the dining hall tonight, but that name is unmistakably a Scottish name. It's just lucky I ken all about the clans of Scotland, aye? Since ye are half Scottish, he willna think ye an English spy. I shall keep ye by my side always, even if he sends me to the stables to tend horses until we can make our escape."

Claire sighed and placed a tender kiss at the joining of his neck and shoulder, "Thank you, my love. I don't know what I would have done if you weren't by my side through all of this, I couldn't have done any of this without you."

Jamie placed a lingering kiss in the crown of her soft brown curls, "Dinna fash, mo ghráidh, I will always be by yer side."


	6. Chapter 6

The two of them woke early the next morning and went in search of Murtagh. They found him in the kitchen harassing Mrs. Fitz about swiping a bannock before breakfast was served. "Murtagh, have Mrs. Fitz pack ye some provisions, it is time for ye to carry out the task we spoke of yesterday."

Murtagh grunted and gave Mrs. Fitz an exasperated look, she nodded and went about packing enough food for his travels. He turned back to Jamie and Claire, "The trip alone will take eight days there and back, that doesna take into account how long it will take for the Duke to present the petition to the Court of Session, or for that matter how long until they grant ye a pardon. I could be gone for weeks, are ye certain ye will be safe without me here to guard yer back?"

Jamie patted Murtagh on the shoulder and grinned, "Aye, we shall be safe enough. We spoke to Colum and have a plan, we will be here waiting for yer return."

Murtagh looked at him skeptically, but decided to trust him, "Aye, I hope for yer sake that yer right, and I'll get back as soon as I'm able."

Mrs. Fitz handed Murtagh the bag of provisions, gave him a hug, and turned away before he could see the tears that were threatening to spill from her eyes. Jamie grabbed a couple of bannocks and stuffed them into his sporan while Mrs. Fitz's back was turned. 

Jamie and Claire escorted Murtagh to the stables and wished him safe travels as he mounted up and rode away. The two of them stood arm in arm, watching him ride off until he was no longer in sight. They turned to return to the castle when Alec's voice drew their attention back to the stables, "Jamie, now that yer back at the castle, ye can help me to break this new crop of horses that Colum has purchased." Alec was walking closer then suddenly stopped in his tracks when he caught sight of Claire standing next to Jamie. "Who is the lass that ye have yer self wrapped around?"

Jamie grinned and glanced down at Claire's flushing face, "May I introduce ye to my wife, Claire Fraser, Claire this is auld Alec, he is in charge of the stables here at Leoch."

Claire curtsied to Alec, he half bowed in response, "It is so nice to meet you, sir, Jamie has told me all about the stables at Leoch and the master horseman that trains the horses here."

Alec's eyes grew wide as his eyes darted back and forth between Jamie and Claire, "A sassenach, for a bride?"

Jamie clutched Claire's waist a little tighter, "Aye, a half sassenach, her mother was Scottish, give it time and ye will come to appreciate Claire as I have a charaid. She is a good, kind, honest woman who only has my best interests at heart and we both love each other profoundly. Now, what was it ye were saying about requiring my help?"

Alec shook his head, attempting to clear away the shock of the lass being English, as he brought to mind why he had called out to Jamie in the first place, "Aye, I could use yer help with the new horses, ye have such an unmatched skill when it comes to taming them. Ye can start wi' the big black brute over yonder, Colum named him Donas and the name fits him well. He'll not let anyone near enough to even attempt to train him, why not let the master horseman have a crack at him, I asked myself and then I looked up and there ye were. So do ye have time to help out an auld man, or has married life made ye go soft?" Alec teased.

Jame shook his head, released his hold on Claire, and took a step toward the stable gates, "Nah, I will always have time for ye, Alec. But Claire will be staying near, being half English has no' granted her any favors from the castle inhabitants." 

Alec scowled, "Will she not be a distraction to ye then a bhalaich?"

Claire took a step toward Alec and placed her hand on his crossed forearms, "I promise not to distract from the work that needs to be done. I'll just go and sit on the bench in the shade and wait for Jamie to finish, you won't even know I am here."

Alec grunted with a sound of disapproval, "Aye, fine, but if ye distract the lad or the horses, I will insist that ye wait for him up at the castle."

Jamie opened the gate and stood aside to allow Claire room to pass inside. He guided her into the shaded hay shed that sat adjacent to the horse's stalls. "Have a seat here a nighean, we will go back to the castle for lunch." He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the forehead, not wanting to give Alec any cause to send her back to the castle. He removed the bannocks from his sporan, took a large bite from one, then placed the full bannock and the remainder of his in Claire's hands, "Eat up a nighean, it will be a few hours till lunch."

Claire dutifully ate the bannocks without complaint and sat back to watch her man at work. She couldn't hide the admiration that appeared on her face as she watched Jamie with the horse. He was indeed a skilled horseman, he had already lured the beastly Donas from his stall and was speaking softly against his thick velvety jet black neck. The giant horse continually snorted and stomped his left front hoof, but was otherwise calming to Jamie's gentle ministrations. 

After what seemed like an hour of Jamie whispering to the horse, he had moved onto the next step in his training. Jamie clipped the lead rope onto Donas's halter, talking calmly to him the entire time. He slowly backed away from the horse, letting some of the lead rope slip through his hands, becoming slack between their two bodies. When about a foot of the rope remained, Jamie took the end of it in his other hand and took a few more steps away from the horse. The rope became taught as Jamie gently coaxed the stud to come along with him. The horse protested, but never jerked his head, eventually Jamie had convinced Donas to slowly follow him around the pen. 

After several rotations around the pen, the rope between Jamie and the horse had become slack again. The horse had begun to follow behind him without having to be coaxed into doing so. Claire was so entranced in the spectacle before her that she hadn't noticed when Alec came a took a seat beside her. "That lad sure seems to have a magic touch when it comes to horses." 

Startled, Claire whipped her head around to stare opened mouthed at Alec, she sputtered as she recomposed herself, "Yes, he definitely seems to know what he is doing. I have never seen anything like that before, I must ask him where he learned to do that. Didn't you say that the horse won't let anyone near him?"

Alec smirked, "Aye, hasna let a soul near him in the two weeks that he has been here, near trampled the lad who feeds him on the first night."

Claire gasped and her eyes widened, "Are you sure that it is safe for Jamie to be working with him, couldn't he try to trample him as well?"

Alec shook his head, "Nah, the lad kens how to handle himself, he is the only one I would trust to handle the wee devil."

Claire didn't respond as her attention was again pulled to her husband and the large black stud in the exercise pen. Alec quietly slipped away and went to resume his work on the other side of the stables. After several more rotations around the pen, Jamie brought the giant horse to a stop. He spoke softly to the horse then turned and led him back into his stall. He removed the lead rope and offered the black beast a flake of hay before leaving the stall and locking the gate. He returned to the hay shed where Claire stood waiting for him, "Are ye hungry Sassenach, do ye wish to return to the castle for a bit and have a bit of lunch?"

Claire placed her hand in the crook of the arm that Jamie offered to her, "Lead the way, Soldier, I'm famished."

When they arrived in the dining hall for lunch, several other people were already seated and engaged in animated conversation. Jamie spotted a space near the hearth where the two of them would fit comfortably. He guided Claire over to the table and held her hand as she lowered herself onto the bench, "Wait here mo nighean donn, I'll go fetch us something to eat." 

Claire smiled up at him, "I won't move a muscle, hurry back." Jamie raised their joined hands to his lips and placed a soft his on her knuckles, just over his silver wedding band. Claire watched him as he turned and walked toward the table lined with food, her attention was abruptly pulled from her husband when a shrill voice broke into her thoughts, "So word around the castle is that yer an English witch, come after Jamie."

Claire's head whipped around and her eyes landed on none other than Laoghaire MacKenzie, she was certain the girl had not been sitting there when they chose their seats. Ignoring the girl's inquisition, she scanned the room for any other available seats that she and Jamie could move to and avoid the wretched girl, but alas the dining hall had filled up and there were none left available. She turned her attention back to Laoghaire, "I apologize, who are you?"

Laoghaire blushed, "I'm Laoghaire MacKenzie, Jamie's intended. We are to be wed, but Jamie doesna ken it yet."

Claire quirked her eyebrow as she thought a moment of the best way to handle this insolent teenager. "Is that so? Well, that seems rather impossible since Jamie is my husband and has been for over two years now. As for your other questions, yes, obviously I am English, no I am not a witch and I don't need to go after Jamie, he loves me just as I love him, nothing can come between us, least of all a misguided teenager such as yourself. Now if you will excuse me I think I will go and find my husband." 

Claire gracefully stood up and walked away from the table, leaving Laoghaire sitting there with her mouth agape, and made her way over to join Jamie at the buffet table. "What do you think about taking our lunch with us and having a picnic in the heather, the air in here is too stifling today?"

Jamie turned and gazed down into Claire's eyes, clearly, something else was bothering her. He looked back at the table where he had left her only moments ago to see what had caused the sudden change in her demeanor, as he spotted Laoghaire staring at them, he immediately understood. "Aye, a picnic sounds grand my lady, I'll just go fetch a basket from the kitchen."

Claire reached out and grasped his hand before he had a chance to step away, "Wait, I will come with you."

After retrieving a basket and returning to the dining hall to fill it with provisions, the pair left the castle and walked to the north of the stables to enjoy their lunch in peace amongst the purple of the heather, with only the soft breeze whispering around them.

Once they were seated and the food spread out before them Jamie decided to find out what had happened in the dining hall, "Sassenach, I saw Laoghaire sitting at the table near the hearth, what did the lass say to upset ye so?"

Claire sighed and took his scarred hand in her own, looking down at their joined hands she gave up the facade, "She accused me of being a witch, said that she was your intended and that the two of you would marry. I know none of it is true, but I just had to get away from her. I basically told her that she was a liar and a stupid child and that you and I are in love and already married, but I know that is not enough to stop her. She is a dangerous conniving little bitch and she won't give up without a fight. I'm just not in the mood to have that fight today."

When she looked up, Jamie was grinning at her and his eyes were twinkling with suppressed mirth, "Don't you dare laugh at me, James Fraser."

He shook his head as a chuckle escaped his lips, "Nah, I'm not laughing at ye mo nighean donn, I am proud of ye. I'm laughing at the look that must have appeared on the wicked besom's face when ye told her all of that."

Claire giggled as she remembered what Laoghaire had looked like, "Yes, it was rather priceless. You're not angry with me for telling her that we are already married?"

He shook his head and raised their joined hands to his lips and kissed them, "Nah, why should I be angry, yer only speaking the truth of it, whether the rest of the world believes that we are married is their burden to bear. We ken the truth of it and I am proud to call ye my wife, my heart, my love, the mother of my child, forever."

Claire blushed, "I am proud to call you mine as well, Jamie Fraser, now and forever, you are mine and mine alone." 

Jamie leaned over and whispered into her ear, "As are ye mo ghráidh, now and forever."

* * *

After lunch, the pair had returned to the stables, where Claire again took up residence on the bench in the hay shed and Jamie started the process of training Donas all over again. He had explained to Claire that he would have to start from the beginning of his training several times before the horse trusted him enough to move onto something more complicated. 

He said his trick to training stubborn horses, or any horse for that matter, was his patience and skill of sensing what the horse needed from him. Jamie said that most of the other lads were lacking in one or the other of those two crucial skills which either led to frustration and anger or simply giving up before the horse was ready and willing to acquiesce to their requests. When Claire asked how he learned those skills, Jamie had told her that his father had taught him with the horses at Lallybroch since he was very young, maybe even as young as 6 or 7 years old. 

When it came time to head back to the castle for the evening meal the couple decided to avoid the dining hall and have their meal in their chambers. They stopped by the kitchen to refill their picnic basket before going upstairs. They ate their dinner at the little round table in the corner of their chamber in peaceful silence, neither had a need to fill the stillness with words, but instead enjoyed the knowledge of just being in each other's company. 

After dinner, Jamie requested that water be brought up so that he could wash the dust and smells from the stables from his skin before joining his wife in bed. Jamie was bone-tired after training Donas all day, so the two retired early after washing and were both asleep within minutes of their heads hitting the pillow. 

The next morning they woke to tangled limbs and growling bellies, they both giggled at the sound. Jamie placed a chaste kiss on the tip of Claire's nose, "Stay here and rest for a bit more, I'll run down to the kitchen and fetch us back some breakfast. We must go speak wi' Father Bain this morning before we go back to the stables."

Claire groaned at the reminder and flopped back down on the pillow as Jamie climbed out of bed. He pulled on his breeks, saying they were more modest if Donas were to knock him down during his training. Once completely outfitted with breeks, boot, shirt, waistcoat, and stock, he grabbed their basket from the day before and left to bring back breakfast.

Jamie was in a cheery mood as he made his way to the kitchen, he had woken earlier than most of the other inhabitants of the castle and didn't expect to encounter anyone but Mrs. Fitz while on his errand. He was stopped in his tracks just outside the kitchen when he overheard voices, one he recognized as Laoghaire's and the other he couldn't place. He molded himself against the wall and listened intently to the conversation they were having after he heard his name come up.

_"I can't believe Jamie was tricked into marrying that cold English bitch, she's not even pretty. I feel sorry for him, having to look at the bird's nest she calls hair and those eyes that look like they belong to some exotic animal. He must shudder in horror when he wakes next to that every morning. Besides being ugly, she is old, old as my granny at least. He must get himself swine drunk before he can plow her fields. No matter, I'll do whatever it takes, Jamie is mine, he belongs to me, not some old English hag."_

_"What are ye gonna do about it Laoghaire, the mistress told ye herself that they are already married? Ye canna break up a marriage, it's a sin."_

_"Och, dinna worry about that, I have a plan. I purchased an ill-wish from Mrs. Duncan, I'll place it under her bed and it will make Jamie hate her as much as I do. If that doesna work, I will go to Father Bain and tell him I have seen her making potions and casting spells on the innocent people of Leoch. Father Bain won't hesitate to have her arrested as a witch and anyone accused of being a witch is burned, no matter if she really is or no'. No matter what, Jamie Fraser will be mine, ye just wait and see."_

Jamie was stunned at what he had overheard, he knew that Laoghaire had affection toward him, but he hadn't even been back to Leoch since he was 16 years old, had done nothing to encourage the lass. Above all, he had never suspected her of being so vile as to take someone's life in her hands and crush it as if it were an insect beneath her shoe. He decided at that moment that he had to come up with a plan to protect Claire, but they couldn't leave the castle until Murtagh returned. So he would need to devise a way to deal with Laoghaire while they remained at the castle. 

He abandoned his plan to fetch breakfast and returned to his and Claire's chamber empty-handed. Before he entered the room, he arranged his face so Claire wouldn't suspect the turmoil that was roiling inside of him. Claire was sitting at her vanity, brushing out her curly locks but looked up when she heard the door click shut, "I thought you were going to fetch us some breakfast?"

Jamie strode across the floor toward her, took the brush from her hand, and began brushing her curls to distract himself from the emotions riling inside his gut, "Aye, but Mrs. Fitz. has not been to the kitchen yet, so I will catch us something to eat on our journey to Cranesmure. Do ye fancy fish or rabbit this morning?"

Claire wrinkled her nose at the prospect of fish for breakfast, "I think I would prefer rabbit, fish just doesn't sound appealing as breakfast." She took the brush from him and set it on the vanity, "Let me just put my hair up, and then we can be on our way."

Claire put her hair in a tight bun on the top of her head, then donned her cloak, welcoming the warm barrier that would protect her against the brisk morning air. Jamie escorted her from the castle and to the stables where he saddled two horses for them to ride to Cranesmure. Claire recognized the beast she was on as Brimstone, the horse she had been given for the boar hunt when she had first come to castle Leoch. She was thankful for Jamie's choice in choosing the horse for her, she knew the horse to be docile in nature which calmed her nerves about riding alone while she was pregnant. 

About half an hour after leaving the castle gates, Jamie pulled his horse to a stop, and Claire did the same with Brimstone. "We shall stop here and rest for a bit while I go find us some breakfast, ye will be safe here. Just be sure to stay put and dinna wander off, alright?"

Claire rolled her eyes, aware of the memory he was invoking when he used those words, "Yes my love, I will be obedient and do what you tell me to do. I will not move from this spot until you return." 

Jamie grinned, "Good, now give yer husband a kiss, I'll not be gone long." Jamie pulled her into his tight embrace and gave her a deep meaningful kiss that showed her how much she meant to him, she returned it with as much fervor as she could muster. 

Jamie released her and stalked off into the forest, disappearing from her sight in mere moments. Claire arranged her dress and lowered herself onto a small granite boulder to await his return. She had only been waiting for 10 minutes or so when she felt the heat of his body at her back, "That was fast, what did you find for our breakfast?"

He held two rabbits out for her inspection, "Will this do for my Lady's meal?"

Claire giggled at his sudden formality, "Yes my Laird, that will do nicely."

Jamie went about skinning and gutting the rabbits, as Claire gathered small sticks for kindling and wood for the fire. She would leave the starting of the fire up to Jamie since her attempts always seemed fruitless. She brought her meager load of supplies back to the area where Jamie had prepared the rabbits and watched as he skillfully started a small fire for the rabbits to cook over. Jamie put each rabbit on a pike to roast above the fire then joined Claire in search of some greens or berries to accompany their meal of rabbit. 

It didn't take long for the rabbits to cook, but they were able to find some raspberries and some watercress to eat as well. Once finished with their rather hearty camp breakfast, they remounted their horses and continued the journey to Cranesmure. When they rode into town, Father Bain was standing in front of a boy whose ear was nailed to a post. Jamie looked at Claire in warning, "Dinna bring unwanted attention to yer self. I ken it hurts yer heart to see such treatment of someone so young, but we must remember our purpose."

Claire nodded and fought against the urge to speak out at the atrocities she had to witness daily, but she knew that Jamie was right and she must obey his wishes if she wanted to survive. "Yes, I know you're right. I won't say a word about it."

Jamie dismounted from his horse, then helped Claire down and held her body against his for a moment so he could speak into her ear without being overheard, "Aye, dinna speak at all, we dinna want Father Bain to ken ye are English if we can help it."

She scoffed but nodded in agreement as he released her body and took her hand in his to lead her toward the church where they would wait for Father Bain to return from punishing the boy. They took a seat in the first pew and waited silently for Father Bain's return. They had been waiting for quite some time when he finally appeared before them. "Did the two of ye wish to see me about something?"

Jamie looked up and pasted his best fake grin on his face, "Aye, we do. We wish to be married and my Uncle Colum sent us to request a proclamation of banns."

Father Bain looked over the two of them with the disdain he appeared to have for everyone plastered on his countenance. "Aye and the lass is willing to wed ye as well? What of her father, has he given his blessing?"

Jamie looked down at Claire, knowing it was difficult for her to remain silent, especially when it came to such subjects as these, "Aye, she does wish to wed me as well. Her father and mother died when she was a child, she is of an age to accept a marriage proposal herself."

Father Bain directed his next questions to Claire, "Is that true lass, ye wish to wed this man and ye are of age to choose for yer self?"

Claire did her best imitation of Jamie's accent and answered in a single syllable, "Aye."

Jamie's eyes got big, but he quickly got his surprised expression under control before Father Bain noticed. Father Bain returned his attention to Jamie, "I will need full names of both parties involved, follow me to my office."

Jamie squeezed Claire's hand in question and she shrugged in an answer as they followed the priest. Once in his office, Jamie gave the priest his and Claire's full names. Father Bain looked up when he heard Claire's last name but then shook his head and continued writing, "The first bann will be called this Sunday, if there are no impediments, you may be married in a month's time."

Jamie thanked him and quickly escorted Claire from the church, "That wasna so bad was it?"

She rolled her eyes, "Ha, easy for you to say, you weren't' the one that had to stand there and bite her tongue as she was clearly being judged."

Jamie helped her onto her horse, "Are ye talking about yer self in the third person to attempt to suppress yer anger at the whole situation?"

Claire huffed, "What do you think?"

Jamie chuckled as he mounted his own steed, "Aye, I think ye are doing a braw job of it, let's get far enough from town then ye can yell and scream all ye like till ye feel better."

Claire kicked her horse in the flanks, "Fine, let's go then."

After a brief stop in the middle of the forest where Claire did more quiet crying against Jamie's chest than screaming, they returned to the stables where Jamie would resume Donas's training. Most of the next few days were the same, filled with Jamie training Donas as Claire took up residence in the hay shed reading Gulliver's Travels, which Letitia had loaned to her from Colum's private collection. It was a week before Colum had summoned them to his study for additional questioning. 


	7. Chapter 7

When Jamie and Claire stepped into Colum's study, they could immediately sense that the atmosphere was not as negatively charged as they had expected. A small lunch was set out on the side table, which Colum offered to them before he asked them to take a seat. Both Jamie and Claire were unsure of the reason for the meeting, but both were aware of what it would mean if they refused Colum's hospitality. They did not want to seem rude, so they each assembled a small plate of cheese, grapes, and bread.

They took their seats opposite Colum on the other side of the desk before Jamie spoke up, "Colum why have ye summoned us here today?"

Colum clasped his hands together, rested his elbows on his desk and leaned forward to gauge the couple's reaction to what he would reveal to them, "Are either of ye aware of the whisperings amongst the servants in the castle?"

Jamie and Claire exchanged a confused look between them, "What whisperings do ye speak of, Uncle?"

Colum leaned back in his chair, "From what I have been able to discern there is a certain kitchen maid who started the rumor."

Jamie looked down at his plate and scowled and under his breath whispered, "Laoghaire."

Colum's brows rose to his hairline and he leaned forward on his desk again, "So ye ken of the rumors, then?"

Jamie looked up at his uncle, just realizing that he had spoken aloud, "Aye, I overheard the wicked wee bitch plotting a way to be rid of Claire. I told Claire later that night what I heard, but we decided to wait and see what the meddling besom would do before we reacted."

Colum sat back again, resting his clasped hands in his lap, "What is it that ye overheard?"

Jamie had suddenly lost his appetite at the memory of what he had overheard and set his plate on Colum's desk, "I was on my way to the kitchen to fetch Claire and I some breakfast before we went to visit with Father Bain to ask for him to begin proclaiming our banns. I took the north stairs and halls to the back of the kitchen, and when I was approaching the doorway I heard voices and my name. So I stopped to listen to what was being said about me, that is when I recognized one of the voices as belonging to Laoghaire MacKenzie, I didna recognize the other maid's voice."

"Laoghaire told the other lass that she had purchased an ill-wish to put underneath mine and Claire's bed, she hoped it would make me hate Claire as much as she does. She also told the lass that if the ill-wish didna work she planned to go to Father Bain and claim Claire to be a witch, and to prove it she planned to tell him she had witnessed Claire making potions and casting spells on the people of the castle." Jamie reached over to squeeze Claire's knee to reassure her that nobody would believe it was true. 

Colum hummed and nodded as Jamie revealed what he had overheard, "Aye, that is similar to what I had overheard. Mrs. Fraser, what do you have to say about what Laoghaire said about ye?"

Claire's eyes got wide, she set her plate on Colum's desk, suddenly losing her appetite as well, "Well none of it is true, I'm not a witch, I don't make potions and the only people I have talked to are you, Alec from the stables and Mrs. Fitz. I keep to myself, I go to the stables with Jamie every morning and read a book while he works."

Colum leaned forward on his desk again, giving Claire and Jamie a scrutinizing look, "Aye, I ken ye are telling the truth. When ye came to the castle Dougal suggested that I have someone follow the two of ye and report back to me any suspicious activity. They have reported exactly what ye have just told me yer self."

Claire was unable to hold her tongue, "You had us followed, why?"

Colum smirked, "Aye, we did. Dougal didna think the two of ye were tellin' the truth about being married, or that ye are who ye say ye are. He suspected ye of being a spy for the English."

Claire looked at him with an incredulous expression, "Are you serious, I'm not a spy and Jamie and I have been married long enough that we have already lost one baby. We thought it best for both of us to keep to ourselves and avoid the stresses that led to the loss of our daughter so that I don't lose this baby as well." She rubbed her still flat belly at an attempt to calm her emotions and hold the tears that were threatening to spill down her face at bay. 

Colum's eyes widened as his brow rose to his hairline, "I believe that ye are truly married from what has been reported back to me as well as what I have witnessed myself. What stresses would cause ye to lose yer bairn that ye could possibly face at castle Leoch?"

Jamie rubbed Claire's knee, "The stresses that Claire speaks of, were other people trying to cause harm to each of us and because of that I sought justice which caused stress to Claire and we lost our daughter Faith. We vowed to one another that we would not let anyone get close enough to either of us for that to happen again, but it seems that Laoghaire is determined to harm Claire. I willna let it happen, but we have no' come up wi' a plan to deal wi' the wicked wee bitch yet."

Colum looked at Claire with empathy, "I see, I am truly sorry ye had to go through such a terrible thing. Ye leave Laoghaire to me, I will see that the meddling lass gets what's comin' to her. The two of ye are welcome to join Letitia and me at the head table for meals or take yer meals away from the dining hall. I will continue to have my guards follow ye, but for yer own security. Mrs. Fraser, I suggest ye stay away from anyone that might be suspected of witchcraft if ye dinna wish to be assumed a witch yer self. Ye may leave, but dinna go beyond the stables until I handle the situation with miss MacKenzie."

* * *

Jamie and Claire made their way to the kitchen to fetch provisions for the lunch they would share while sitting in the heather. Once Mrs. Fitz had given them enough food and sent them on their way, the pair made their way back to the stables a bit less worried about Laoghaire's plans. Jamie was ready to move on to the next phase of Donas's training now that the burden of worrying about what Laoghaire would do had been transferred to Colum. 

Jamie would begin by gradually adding blankets onto Donas's back, then leading him around the pen. Once he had become accustomed to the weight of one blanket, Jamie would add another and so on it would go. By the time Claire was ready to take a break for lunch, Jamie had placed all the blankets on Donas and successfully led him around the pen numerous times. He removed all the blankets, placing them over the fence to start again once they returned from lunch and led Donas back into his stall. Jamie rewarded Donas with a flake of hay before locking the gate and returning to fetch Claire from the hay shed. 

As always, she was standing with the basket hung on her arm, waiting for his return. They wandered into the fields behind the stables and spread the blankets out under the shade of a large rowan tree. They ate their lunch in relative silence, allowing the birds chirping in the branches above to bring a sense of peace over them. 

After they were finished eating and everything had been placed back into the basket, Jamie sat down and leaned up against the tree, bringing Claire to sit between his knees. She leaned back against his chest, enjoying the calming sounds of his breathing next to her ear. "Jamie, what do you think Colum will do to Laoghaire?"

Jamie hummed as he twirled one of her curls around his finger, "I dinna ken, Sassenach. Surely yer not having second thoughts about revealing her misdeeds to Colum?"

Claire shook her head, "No, not at all. The spiteful brat deserves everything that is coming to her, I was only curious as to what you think he might do. Besides, it's not as though Colum didn't already know what she had said."

Jamie leaned down and placed a kiss on her crown, "Aye, tis true. Still, I shall feel better once we can leave this place and can return to Lallybroch. Murtagh has been gone for a week now, if everything goes smoothly, he should be returning in another week or two. Once he returns wi' my pardon, we will leave without haste."

Claire hummed in agreement, "Yes, I agree. The atmosphere around here is stifling, I can't wait to get back to Lallybroch and see Jenny and Ian. I realize they won't know me, but I miss them all the same. That reminds me, what are we going to do about the watch?"

Jamie released her curl and let his hand drift down and rest on her still flat stomach, "Well as I see it, we can let the British take care of them, same as last time. But this time I willna have a price on my head and can claim my rightful place as Laird when they arrive. We dinna have the worry of Randall this time, but I still dinna wish to be arrested wi' them and end up in Wentworth. I'll not make the same choice as I did the last time."

Claire looked up at him, "But Jamie, last time the watch came to Lallybroch was much later than it would be now. We had already been at Leoch and on the road with the rent party, then returned to Leoch and then finally the witch trial at Cranesmure by the time we made it to Lallybroch. That was five months after the day we met. It has only been a bit over two weeks since we fell through the stones. If Murtagh is successful, it will only be another two weeks before we make our way there and roughly three weeks till we get there. That is almost four months ahead of when we arrived before and Jenny said they had been stopping by every few months for the past two years. That means we may have to face them more than once Jamie, are you prepared to put up with them for that long?"

Jamie made what Claire called a Scottish sound of disapproval, "Aye, yer right about that, Sassenach, I dinna ken if I can. We may need to come up wi' a plan to turn the watch into the redcoats ourselves before we return to Lallybroch."

Claire suddenly sat up, "I think I have an idea of how we could go about that. We could write an anonymous letter to Lord Thomas and have it sent by messenger to Brockton. We could tell him about the watch and where they will be."

Jamie pulled her back so her back was resting on his chest again, "Aye we could, if we kent where the watch was going to be, but we dinna ken that."

Claire pulled away from him and turned so she could face him, "Yes Jamie we do, do you not remember when we were on the road collecting rents, we came upon the watch terrorizing that family and you had to ride away so you wouldn't be seen? We know exactly where they will be and when. Even if everything goes according to plan, we will be on the road to Lallybroch, if we haven't all ready arrived there by the time the watch is terrorizing that family." 

"Hmm, tis a good plan, I'll have some writing implements brought to our chamber after dinner this evening and we can write the letter."

Claire stood up and took Jamie's hands to pull him to his feet, "We should probably be getting back, Donas needs plenty more training if we expect him to be ready to carry us away when Murtagh returns."

Jamie chuckled and pulled her into his embrace, "Aye, so he does, let's go back to the stables and train our horse." 


	8. Chapter 8

The afternoon training with Donas was quite successful. When they returned to the stables Jamie had removed Donas from his stall and placed the whole stack of saddle blankets on the horse's back. He made a few circuits around the pen without any resistance from Donas and decided to remove all but one blanket and replace the rest with a light child size saddle. The horse didn't seem to notice any difference in the weight and followed Jamie effortlessly around the pen for a whole hour. Jamie decided to exchange the child's saddle with his own full size, much heavier saddle to test the beast's acceptance. Donas fought Jamie a bit at the beginning, just as he had when Jamie had first begun adding blankets to his back. However, the horse soon realized he had nothing to fear from the saddle and again began following Jamie without hesitation. Jamie continued his circuits around the pen like this for the remainder of the afternoon and rewarded the horse with an apple from their picnic basket when he returned him to his stable.

After closing Donas in his stall for the night, Jamie went to join Claire in the hayshed. However, when he arrived he found her fast asleep on a soft pile of hay. He knelt down next to her and observed her as she slept peacefully for a moment before waking her. He placed his hand on her shoulder and gently shook her, "Sassenach, wake up love, we are finished for the day. Let's head back up to the castle, first, ye must eat something, then ye can crawl into our bed and get some proper rest."

Claire stretched her arms above her head, her back arched and her toes pointing straight out. She reminded Jamie of a sleepy cheetie, waking from a long luxurious nap by the fire. She peered up at him with cheeks flushed from sleep and eyes sparkling after waking from a restful nap.

He grinned down at her, "Now there is my lovely lass, come love, let me help ye up." Jamie offered her his hands, she took them and he pulled her gracefully to her feet. She tucked her head under his chin, wrapped her long arms around his waist, and sighed in contentment. Jamie embraced her, relishing in the warmth her body emitted and placed a kiss upon her crown. 

Jamie released her, took her hand, and led her out of the shed and back toward the castle. They walked leisurely, her hand laced through the crook of his elbow, Claire leaned her head on Jamie's shoulder, "Jamie, I had the most wonderful dream when I was in the hay shed."

He looked down at her, "Och, Aye. Tell me about it."

She grinned up at him as they continued to stroll, their pace slowing ever so slightly, "My dream was about us, you, me, and our children. But we weren't at Lallybroch."

His smile grew impossibly wider, "Our children, ye say. So we had more than this wee one here?" He stopped and placed his large hand over the small almost imperceptible bump that was their child.

She giggled, "Well yes, there were six of them actually, but that was not the only thing that made the dream so magical. It was a sense of peace, no fear of coming war, no threat of danger of any kind hanging over our heads. It was peaceful and we were all so happy. We missed Ian, Jenny, and the children of course, but we were free, living in Italy."

Jamie turned them to continue walking, "Are ye thinking that we should go to Italy then?"

Claire sighed, "Yes actually, I know it is not ideal, but we could be free there. Napoleon won't invade Italy until 1796 and we wouldn't need to remain there that long anyhow. The British will never release their hold on Scotland, but things won't be so hard even a decade after the battle of Culloden."

Jamie slowed their pace even further, his fingers tapping on his chest, obviously thinking over what she had suggested, "I dinna wish to fight again, I willna fight in a losing battle. Yer plan is sound for our family, but what of Jenny, Ian, their children, and our tenants. Do ye suggest that we take all of them wi' us?"

This was the hard part, the part she hoped he would be willing to accept, "We could warn them of what is to come, tell them what we know, what I know."

Jamie pulled her to a halt, "Are ye daft woman? They willna believe that ye traveled through some fairy stones from two hundred years in the future."

She tugged his arm so he would continue walking, "Well we won't tell them all of that, we could tell them that I am a seer, like Maisri, your Grandsire's seer. Everyone believed that I had the sight when we were at Beaufort Castle, it could work. I know things that any normal person shouldn't, but if they believe that I have the sight, my peculiarities would suddenly make sense."

He nodded in agreement, "Aye, they did believe ye had the sight. I suppose it could work, but what of Lallybroch, do ye wish me to sign it over to young Jamie again?"

She walked quietly for a moment more, working out what she wanted to say next, "No, I don't think that would be necessary, that is if the Duke of Argyll comes through with your pardon. You wouldn't have a price on your head, the British would have no reason to hunt you down. If we leave for Italy after we wed, we will have no ties to the Jacobites, you will never become a traitor." 

"Lallybroch is far enough out of the way that the army shouldn't visit as often as other places. I'm sure there will still be a levy on it, but if we warn everyone and tell then how to prepare, they won't suffer. When everything dies down, we can return to Scotland and you can take up your rightful place as Laird. While we are gone, Jenny and Ian can act as Laird and Lady, just as they have been since you were first taken to Fort William. We can send them money after we establish ourselves in Italy, we will have the freedom to help them from afar."

"I know what I am asking you to do is heartbreaking, but we already know that we can't change what is coming. What we can do, is make small changes for the people we love and care for."

Jamie stopped them once more and pulled her to face him, they were almost to the castle where the risk of their conversation being overheard was greater. "Aye, this is a hard thing that ye ask of me, but I ken it well enough, just as ye do that we canna stop the rising from happening. But I agree wi' ye, this is a verra sound plan, although I dinna relish the thought of spending any amount of time on a ship. Aye, we will do this, I dinna like to run from a battle or leave those in my care to fend for themselves, but we tried it my way and almost lost everything, almost lost each other. We shall go to Italy as soon as we wed."

Claire wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down to her, she pressed her forehead to his, and whispered, "Thank you, Jamie. I truly believe this is our best option for us and everyone important to us."

He pressed a kiss against her lips then pulled away, took her hand, and placed it in his arm to continue into the castle. "Come, lass, let's go to our chamber and wash before we go to the dining hall for dinner."

They went up to their chamber, washed and changed, and made their way to the dining hall. When they entered, they were immediately ushered to the main table to sit with Letitia, Colum, and Dougal. Claire sat next to Colum, just like the two previous times that she had dined at the main table. "I'm glad ye decided to join us tonight Mrs. Fraser, Mr. Fraser. I have some news for ye that I think ye might appreciate."

Claire took a sip from her glass of renish, mindful not to overindulge, "What news might that be, Mr. MacKenzie?"

Colum smirked and continued, "I have thought of an appropriate punishment for miss MacKenzie, it is my sincere hope that ye will be pleased."

Claire placed her glass down, he had certainly gotten her attention, "What might you have come up with that is an appropriate punishment, if I might ask?"

Colum leaned back in his chair, "Enjoy yer dinner, ye will find out soon enough, Mrs. Fraser."

The rest of the meal went by with idle chit chat, Letitia wanted to know what meal to plan for the wedding, Colum asked about Jamie's progress in training the new horses in the stables and thankfully all inquiries about Claire's background remained unspoken. 

After filling their bellies, Jamie and Claire returned to their room to focus on their next order of business. 

Claire sat at the vanity, removing the pins from her bun, allowing her curls to spill down over her shoulders and frame her face. She massaged her fingers over her scalp, relieving the tension the tight bun had caused. "Jamie, do you think perhaps we should write a letter to Jenny? She was angry last time when we arrived already married, this time we will be arriving with me already pregnant and us not technically married."

Jamie was sitting at the small table they used when taking meals in their chamber, removing his boots, "Aye, I suppose it would do to smooth things over wi' her a bit if we explained what is to happen before we arrive. She willna have heard from me for near on four years in this time, she will be angry when I tell her we married two years past and I have no' written to tell her about it until now."

Claire stood up and walked over to Jamie so he could help her to untie her skirts, "Yes, she certainly will be angry, but perhaps it's better that she is angry when the letter arrives and has time to come to terms with it before we arrive. Hopefully, she won't be as angry as she would be if we were to just show up out of the clear blue sky, unmarried and expecting a baby."

Jamie stood, pulled the strings from inside her skirts, untying them and allowing her skirts to billow to the floor and puddle around her ankles. "Aye, perhaps it would be for the best. I shall write Jenny and ye can right to Lord Thomas, we will send the letters with the post in the morning." 

Claire stepped away from Jamie, bent down and gathered her skirts, and placed them over the back of the plush chair near the hearth. She deftly removed the rest of her layers until she was left in nothing but her shift. She gathered the rest of her clothes and placed them with her skirts along with Jamie's waistcoat over the back of the chair. 

Jamie gathered writing implements for both of them and they sat down at their small table to begin composing their letters.

> _Dearest Jenny,_
> 
> _First let me apologize for not writing sooner, I know it has been much too long and ye probably think me dead by now. I assure ye that I am not dead yet, I am verra much alive and happier than I have been in quite some time. I will be returning to Lallybroch within a month, I have news to share with you. I will share some of that news here and explain the rest upon my return._
> 
> _I have fallen in love, I have found the one that father spoke of, the one woman that was made just for me. But before I get into all of that, let me start with what happened after I was taken away from Lallybroch. Ye already ken that I was taken to Fort William and flogged, I almost died that day. I ken father died as he watched while Randall flogged me, I am verra sorry for it, but I am more sorry that I was not wi' ye to bury father._
> 
> _Uncle Dougal and some of his men helped me to escape from Fort William and a soldier was shot during the stramash. Randall was responsible for the soldiers death, but he pinned the murder on me. Right now I have a price on my head for the murder, but I am currently awaiting a pardon. I willna come home to Lallybroch until the pardon comes through. I am confident it will arrive in a fortnight and once it does we will return to Lallybroch._
> 
> _During my escape, I was hit on the back of the head with an axe, it almost killed me. I was sent to France to an abbey to heal from my wounds and luckily the only lasting effect from the axe was my ability to hear music._
> 
> _When I was in France I joined up with the French mercenaries, and was shot and fell off my horse. My shoulder was injured in the fall so I was taken to L'Hôpital des Anges where I met a lass._
> 
> _She is the one, the one that father spoke of, the one that was made just for me and I for her. I fell in love with her at the moment our eyes met, I married her more than two years past, but before we left France the place we were staying had burned to the ground and all of our belongings were lost to the fire, even our marriage contract._
> 
> _We now bide at castle Leoch until my pardon comes through and Colum insists we must marry again in order to prove that our marriage is valid. We will not marry at Leoch, we wish to be wed amongst family, we wish to be wed at Lallybroch. We must wed at once when we return to Lallybroch, since Claire is wi' child. I dinna wish her to be disgraced and thought a woman of loose morals. Our bairn was conceived out of love in wedlock before we left France and she will be almost four months gone upon our return to Lallybroch._
> 
> _I must ask one more favor of ye Jenny, for the love ye bear for me, dinna think badly and hold yer tongue about my wife. She is a Sassenach, but I love her regardless. She is not like the other English, she is a good kind woman who loves wi' all her heart. She is a talented healer, but we dinna wish anyone at the castle to ken it, for fear they will try to keep her here. I ken once ye get to ken her that ye will come to love her as I do._
> 
> _I pray my pardon comes through soon and I may look upon yer face once more._
> 
> _Your loving brother_
> 
> _James Fraser_

Jamie folded his letter and sealed it with wax, pressing his ring with the Fraser crest into the hot wax, then passed the quill and inkwell to Claire so that she could compose her letter to Lord Thomas. 

> _Dear Lord Thomas,_
> 
> _I have heard of your assignment to Brockton. I wished to inform you of some atocities that I have witnessed in my travels. I don't know if you are aware of those men they call the Black Watch, but they are criminals who are terrorizing families across Scotland. As an English person myself, I feel obligated to tell you about them and about some of the men that make up their gang. I overheard them speaking in a tavern and my ears perked up when I heard a few English accents in the mix._
> 
> _What I overheard was quite disheartening, some of the men are deserters from the British Army. I do not wish to claim a reward for turning them in, I only wish to stop them from harming innocent families. I saw them burn a house where only a widowed woman and her children were living. I hope this letter finds you well and that you are able to put a stop to this. I also overheard them planning robbery of a cottage on the southern edge of the MacKenzie lands just North of Brockton, that will happen during the last week in May. This will probably be your best opportunity to catch them and put them to justice._
> 
> _Good luck to you and God save the King_
> 
> _Your humble servant_
> 
> _C. Beauchamp_

Claire folded her letter, sealed it with hot wax then pressed the bottom of the inkwell into the wax to flatten it, leaving no indication of its true origins.


	9. Chapter 9

It was a rare, beautiful, sunny day when they woke the next morning. So they decided to fetch breakfast from the kitchen and have a morning picnic in the heather field behind the stables. They ate their breakfast of bannocks and porridge in a sense of serene peace. Once finished, they laid back to watch the clouds drift across the sky while the rest of the castle inhabitants woke up and assembled in the dining hall to break their fast. After a little while, Jamie sat up and noticed that people were beginning to start their daily chores. He glanced back at Claire to let her know it was time to go but noticed that his lovely wife was sleeping peacefully on her side. Her head resting on her bent arm, her auburn curls spread out behind her, and a sweet smile gracing her lips. 

He decided to leave her to her rest as he could see her clearly from the exercise pen where he would be training Donas. He repacked their picnic basket and moved it off of the blanket so that he could cover Claire over with it. He knelt down next to her and placed a tender kiss behind her ear, whispering his love for her.

Jamie strolled down to the stables, confident he would arrive before Auld Alec. He opened the gate to the pen and strode over to the stall where Donas stood waiting for his training. The horse welcomed him with a neigh and a happy flip of his head. Jamie chuckled and spoke soothing words of Gàidhlig to the large black stallion. He gathered a saddle blanket, his saddle, and opened the gate to the horse's stall. He continued to whisper soothing words as he placed the blanket and saddle on the stallion. The horse seemed excited for his training which was a good sign for what Jamie had in store for the beast. 

Jamie led the horse over to the tack wall and took down a set of reins from the hook on the wall, clipped them onto the bit, and removed the lead rope. He led Donas out to the exercise pen and around in circles for half an hour to remind the horse that it was time to work. Once he was satisfied that the horse was ready, Jamie walked back toward the horse, rubbed his neck and spoke calming words over him. He placed his left boot in the stirrup, watching for the horse's reaction. Donas remained calm so Jamie carefully transferred his weight to the foot resting in the stirrup and gradually lifted his body off the ground, swung his leg over the horse, and settled down into the saddle. 

Jamie sat still in the saddle, waiting to be thrown, but Donas just swung his head a few times and stomped his hoof in frustration. Jamie waited for the horse to settle, speaking calmly and petting his neck. Donas finally realized that Jamie wasn't a threat to him and stopped throwing his head. He was still pawing at the ground when Jamie clicked his tongue, squeezed his legs around the horse's flanks, and urged the horse to move forward. Donas was hesitant at first and began to wander aimlessly. Jamie began to squeeze one leg at a time and pull the reins in the same direction to teach the horse the signals to turn.

Claire awoke and wandered down to the stables just as Jamie was climbing onto the horse. She stood back and watched, not wanting to disturb them as Jamie expertly taught the horse what would be required of him. She watched as Donas became compliant, Jamie using the reins to turn the stallion less and less and instead relying on the pressure of his legs. He had been riding flawlessly for a few hours when a movement out of the corner of her eye caught Claire's attention. Her back stiffened as she looked up and recognized the carriage that was approaching through the gates of Leoch. Jamie must have noticed as well because he had dismounted Donas and was leading the beast into his stall. 

Jamie walked over to where Claire stood and placed a hand on her shoulder, shocking her out of her thoughts. "What is it mo nighean donn, what has ye so frightened?"

She turned toward Jamie, wrapping her arms around his waist and pushing her face into his chest. Jamie's arms encircled her as he placed a kiss on her crown, "Claire, please tell me what has ye so worried?"

She lifted her head to gaze into his eyes and whispered, her voice trembling, "Jamie, that carriage that is coming up the road is the warden, that is who arrested me for witchcraft last time. I don't know what to do if they have come here for me, please you must hide me."

Jamie gathered her tighter to him, "Aye, I'll not let them take ye mo ghráidh, come, I'll hide ye in the loft above the stables." Jamie released her, opened the gate, and led her into the back of the hay shed. He moved around behind the hay and pulled out a ladder, which until then had remained unseen. He leaned it up against a roof beam and gestured for her to come and climb the ladder. 

Claire walked over, climbed the ladder up to a hidden loft, and crawled across the floor to a pallet obviously used when one of the mares was in labor and required overnight supervision. She laid herself down and watched as the ladder was removed, then listened as Jamie returned to Donas's stall.

Jamie led Donas back out to the pen and began leading him around, creating the appearance of business as usual. Jamie watched out of the corner of his eye as the carriage drew closer to the stables. As the carriage approached, Jamie brought Donas to a halt. One of the men stepped down from the driver's seat of the carriage and walked directly toward the stables. Jamie stiffened and clenched his jaw, "How can I help ye, sir?"

The man leaned on the fence, "I'm a warden from Cranesmure, we have come looking for a witch, maybe ye ken where I could find her."

Jamie clenched his fists, "Do ye have a name for this witch, sir?"

Claire's whole body began to tremble as tears rolled down her face, she couldn't believe the spiteful bitch Laoghaire had gotten away with this again.

The man chuckled, "Aye, the witch's name is Laoghaire MacKenzie, Laird MacKenzie sent a notice that she was to be taken into custody today. She will be tried tomorrow."

Jamie gasped but didn't let his face reveal any emotions, "Aye, she is a kitchen maid, so she should be working in the kitchen this morning, would ye like me to lead the way, then?"

The man stood up and away from the fence, "Aye, we would be much obliged if ye could do so."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, if ye will just give me a moment to put this beast back in his stall, I will lead ye to her."

The man nodded and stood back to wait for Jamie to return. Jamie led Donas back to his stall, removed the saddle and blanket, and gave the horse a flake of hay and an apple. He closed the gate and walked around to the back of the hay shed, and whispered to Claire, "Claire, can ye hear me?"

She didn't dare move, but whispered back, "Yes, Jamie I can hear you."

"The wardens are here looking for a witch just as ye thought, but it is no' ye that they are looking for."

Claire's eyes grew wide, "If they aren't here looking for me, then who are they looking for?"

Jamie tried to hide is satisfied smirk, "They are here for Laoghaire on Colum's order."

Claire gasped and covered her mouth, "Are you serious, do you think that is the punishment he was talking about at dinner last night?"

"Aye, I do, but I must go. I am to lead them to the kitchen to point her out. But ye must stay here and remain hidden, I dinna want ye coming wi' me and I dinna want any harm coming to ye while I am gone. Do ye hear me, Sassenach, please do as I ask and stay here."

Claire settled back down, "Yes, Jamie I hear you. I will do as you ask, I will not move from this spot until you come back for me."

Jamie sighed, "Thank Christ, that is a good lass. I will be back as soon as I can."

Claire laid her head, took a big breath, and relaxed to await Jamie's return.

Jamie walked out from the hay shed, through the pen and out the gate to join the wardens and lead them to the kitchen.

The man who had come to talk to Jamie joined Jamie as they walked back to the castle as the other man drove the carriage behind them.

They walked in silence for a bit until the warden spoke up, "So I take it ye ken who this Laoghaire MacKenzie is then?"

Jamie kept up his pace, "Aye, I ken of her."

The warden asked, "What do ye ken of her, have ye been witness to her involvement wi' witchcraft yer self then?"

Jamie smirked, "Aye, as a matter of fact, I have."

The warden's eyes brightened at the news, "Will ye tell me what ye have seen?"

"Aye, I overheard the lass talking about placing an ill-wish under the bed of a married couple to try and turn the husband's heart against his wife so that Miss MacKenzie could have him for herself."

The warden nodded, "Is that all or is there something else?"

Jamie thought for a moment, deciding if he should reveal what else Laoghaire had done, "There is something more, I also overheard her talking about going to Father Bain and telling him that the same woman was a witch if the ill-wish didna work. She said that Father Bain would believe her and would have anyone accused of being a witch burned at the pyre without hesitation. She said she would tell Father Bain that she herself witnessed the woman cursing castle residents and brewing potions. I told all of this to the Laird because I ken the woman she speaks of to be an innocent, kind, God-fearing woman, who would never do such a thing and could never harm anyone."

The warden nodded, all of this information matched what Laird MacKenzie had included in his letter, "Can ye tell me the name of the woman that Miss MacKenzie was trying to harm."

Jamie shook his head, "I would rather not, sir. The woman doesna ken of the evil plans against her and I dinna wish to see harm come to her from someone overhearing me mention her name in context with a witch."

The warden nodded, "Aye, of course, I understand. No need to reveal her name, the poor lass isna the one on trial. Thank ye for yer honesty lad."

Jamie nodded as he continued to lead the men to the kitchen. They had arrived at the door that would lead them through a few hallways then straight to the kitchen. The warden who had walked with him opened the back of the carriage and let two more men with guns step out. Jamie led the band of men inside to find Laoghaire. Jamie stopped them just outside the kitchen to listen for Laoghaire's voice and sure enough, he heard her wicked laugh. He motioned for the men to follow him into the kitchen. As they entered the women were so busy kneading dough that none of them looked up. Jamie pointed Laoghaire out to the wardens and they quietly surrounded her. Jamie stood back, his arms crossed over his chest and a smirk on his face as he watched the spectacle unfold. 

The warden who walked with Jamie spoke up, "Laoghaire MacKenzie, stop what ye are doing, ye are coming wi' us."

Laoghaire jumped as the man's booming voice from directly behind her startled her and she spun around to look at him, "Why would I go anywhere wi' ye?"

The warden chuckled, "Ye dinna have any say in the matter lass." He directed his next remark at the warden standing next to him, "Tie her hands."

The other man pulled a length of rope from his pocket and reached to tie Laoghaire's hands. Another man grabbed her from behind and forced her wrists together as she struggled to free herself. The man with the rope skillfully tied her hands and the man holding her wrists together, scooped her up and slung her over his shoulder. The warden's walked out of the kitchen giving a slight bow to Jamie as the passed him by. The rest of the women in the kitchen stood slack-jawed in shock as the warden's carried Laoghaire away. 

Mrs. Fitz shuffled over to Jamie, "What was that all about lad, why are they taken my granddaughter away?"

Jamie let his arms fall away from his chest and patted Mrs. Fitz gently on the shoulder, "The lass is being charged wi' witchcraft, ye will have to speak to the Laird if ye wish to ken why. But I must return to my wife just now, have a good day Mrs. Fitz."

Jamie took his leave and jogged back to the stables where he knew Claire would be awaiting him restlessly until he returned. 


	10. Chapter 10

Jamie was awoken early the next morning to a loud pounding on their chamber door. He carefully climbed out of bed, moving slowly to avoid waking Claire. He pulled his breeks on as he loudly whispered through the closed door, "Tostachd, tha mi tighinn." (Quiet, I'm coming.)

He strode over to the door and opened a crack to peek out to see who was disturbing their slumber at such an early hour. A young boy stood outside the door holding a letter tight in his hands, "Excuse me, sir, the Laird asked me to deliver this to you." The boy offered the letter to Jamie.

Jamie took the letter and closed the door. He began to open the letter when Claire's sleepy voice interrupted him, "Who was at the door, what is that?"

Jamie looked up as he walked around her side of the bed and sat down beside her, "Tis a letter from Colum, would ye like to read it wi' me?"

Claire sat up, rested her chin on Jamie's shoulder, and waited for him to break the wax seal and open the letter.

> _Nephew, I am attending the trial of Laoghaire MacKenzie today. Please meet me in Cranesmure, I wish ye to accompany. Yer wife may join us if ye wish her to._
> 
> _Colum MacKenzie_

Claire looked up at Jamie, eyes wide, "Are we going to go?"

Jamie turned and took her face in his hands, "Aye, I will go, but ye my love will stay here where it is safe."

Claire furrowed her brows, "No, Jamie if you are going, then I am going with you."

Jamie shook his head, placed a soft kiss on her nose, "I dinna wish to be parted from ye either mo ghráidh, but I willna risk yer safety. I dinna want ye anywhere near the witch trials, tis too dangerous for ye to be there."

Claire sighed, "Yes, I know you are right, but what am I to do with myself while you are gone. I don't have my surgery to fill my time anymore, so there is no reason for me to be in the garden."

He grinned and leaned his forehead against hers, "Ye shall stay in our chamber and rest mo chridhe, I will have Thomas bring up some food for ye. Promise me that ye will stay put."

She stroked his morning stubble softly, "Yes Jamie, I will stay put, but I expect a full report of everything that happens today."

He took hold of her shoulders and pulled her in for a scorching kiss, "Always, my love. I will return as soon as I can."

Jamie stood and resumed dressing, he leaned down and kissed her temple, "Rest now my love."

He headed for the kitchen and let Thomas know he was to bring his wife food as well as keep watch over her while he was gone. He headed to the stables, saddled Donas, and made the 20-minute ride to Cranesmure. When he arrived he jumped off Donas, tied him up in the woods, and made his way to the trial. Colum was sitting at the back of the room, Laoghaire had not yet been brought in. 

Jamie made his way over to Colum, "Ye asked for my presence here today Uncle?"

Colum patted the seat on the bench next to him, "Aye, have a seat nephew, we are here to watch and ensure the evil witch gets what's coming to her."

Jamie nodded and took the seat next to Colum. More townspeople as well as a few maids from the kitchen at Leoch began to file in and fill the room. A few minutes after that Laoghaire was dragged in and pushed up to the box for the accused. Laoghaire appeared defiant, which honestly was not surprising to Jamie after all of the things she had done to harm his wife. 

The prosecutors began to call witnesses and several people stood. "Uncle, do ye wish for me to be a witness?"

Colum shook his head, "Nah, there are plenty of people she has wronged, it willna be necessary."

Jamie sat back and watched as a kitchen maid was called forward, "Welcome miss, tell us what ye ken of the accused, Laoghaire MacKenzie."

The girl stared at Laoghaire for a moment, trembling. She was surely scared of the lass, "Tis alright, she canna hurt ye, please tell us."

She nodded her head, squared her shoulders, and found her resolve, "I am a maid in the kitchen at Leoch. I have worked next to Laoghaire since we were 10 years old, about 6 years now. Ever since I met her, she has talked about getting what she wanted by any means necessary. She is jealous of others having nicer clothes or lads she wanted for herself. When we were younger she was infatuated with a lad named Luke. She sent secret messages to a lass he liked and lied about having lain wi' him. She has purchased ill-wishes many times to bring ill to those she was jealous of. When Jamie returned to Leoch wi' his wife, Laoghaire was raving mad wi' jealousy, she said that Jamie belonged to her and she would do anything necessary to make it so. I saw her write a letter intended for Mrs. Fraser, it said Jamie had lain wi' her and she was wi' his child. She even threatened to poison is wife if he didna see reason and come to her own bed."

The prosecutors nodded throughout the testimony while Laoghaire's eyes shot daggers at the girl, "Did any harm come to any of the people she held jealousy towards?" 

The maid nodded, "Aye, two summers ago, there was a lass in the village that had a new dress. Laoghaire put poison in the lass's drink when she visited the castle. The lass became verra sick and perished the next morning. When Laoghaire herd of her death, she laughed wi' such glee that it scared me. She said that she would go to the lass's family and offer to take care of the lass's belongings and the dress would finally be hers. But when she brought the dress back to her chambers and tried it on, she realized it was too small for her and she shredded the dress and burned it."

The entire crowd gasped at this latest revelation, then the prosecutors excused her and called for the next witness. Several people told similar tales as Laoghaire became more and more despondent with each witness brought forward. Mrs. Fitz had come in before the testimony of the first witness, visibly tearing up. After the third witness had told of evil deeds she had witnessed herself, Mrs. Fitz shook her head and left. 

They listened to witnesses for three hours before the prosecutors decided to end it, "Enough, we have heard enough. Laoghaire MacKenzie, ye have been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft as well as murder. Ye will be burned at the stake this afternoon, guards take her back to the thieves hole and dinna let her out of yer sight."

Jamie stood after Laoghaire was escorted from the room with the townspeople following close behind her, "Uncle, do ye wish me to go to the tavern and fetch ye back some lunch?"

Colum slowly rose to his feet, "Nah, nephew, I shall join ye. Then we will make our way to the pyre and watch as the witch burns."

Jamie helped Colum out and down the road to the nearby tavern, they could see the pyre through the window but Colum wanted Laoghaire to see who had sent her to her doom when she was brought to the pyre to burn. They ate their lamb stew in silence, sipping whiskey after every few bites and waiting for the sounds of the crowd to make their way outside.

An hour after the guards had taken Laoghaire to the thieves hole, the sounds of the crowd getting nearer reached Colum and Jamie's ears in the tavern. Jamie helped Colum to his feet and outside, the two men walking side by side until they reached a spot in the shade near the pyre in the center of town. The guards had to drag Laoghaire kicking and screaming obscenities up to the pyre. They tied her to the pyre in three places, her hands above her head, her waist, and her crossed ankles at the base. Father Bain got up to speak a torch in his raised hand, "Thou shalt not suffer a witch to live or cast spells, or who is a medium or spiritist or who consults the dead. Anyone who does these things is detestable to the Lord; because of these same detestable practices the Lord your God will drive out those nations before you."

Laoghaire was still fighting against her binds, tears streaming down her cheeks and glaring at the crowd. She bellowed one final declaration as Father Bain lowered the torch to light her pyre and condemn her evil soul to the pits of Hell, "How could ye Jamie Fraser, ye are mine."  


As the flames licked at her bared feet and rose around her she screamed and it was the most God awful sound that anyone within hearing distance wouldn't soon forget. Jamie stood next to Colum without emotion, he felt no sorrow for someone more evil than even he had imagined or given her credit for. It made him sick to his stomach to think that he had taken her punishment in another life. All he wanted to do now is go home and hold Claire in his arms and forget all about Laoghaire and her spiteful, vengeful soul. But he stood steadfast next to Colum until her remains hung crisp and limp from the charred pyre and the flames burned themselves out. 

Colum finally took a step back, breaking Jamie from his thoughts, "Go seek yer wife nephew, tell her she has nothing more to fear, allow her to comfort ye." 

Jamie bowed, "Thank ye Uncle, I shall tell her."  


Jamie quickly made his exit and headed into the nearby woods to fetch Donas. He took off towards Leoch as if the hounds of Hell were on his heels. 


	11. Chapter 11

Although Laorghaire's sudden execution by fire was a shock, the couple couldn't seem to feel any remorse for it. Laoghaire had brought it on herself, which became abundantly clear after hearing the testimonies of all those people. In the end, the wicked wee besom had harmed too many people and ended up paying the ultimate price for her evil deeds. 

When Jamie returned and told Claire what everyone had said, initially she sat quietly in shock, but after a few minutes she shook the thought from her head and thanked her lucky stars that she had not been the one being accused of being a witch this time. It did, however, bring to mind Geillis and what she could do to prevent her from killing the fiscal. 

After a long discussion with Jamie, they came to the conclusion that the only thing they could do would be to write an anonymous letter to Geillis that would be delivered after their departure from Leoch. With it fresh in her mind, Claire sat down to write the letter that night.

_Dear Mistress Duncan,_

_I have knowledge of your future. Do not attempt to harm anyone as you seek justice for your country. Remember to keep the bigger picture in mind when you take action. Your love for Dougal MacKenzie, is it enough to risk your own life and that of the child you carry? If you kill the fiscal, you will be charged as a witch and Dougal will not be there to save you. You and your child will burn at the pyre, just as Miss MacKenzie has. Your reputation of being a witch will come back to haunt you if you do not heed my word. I know you are not a witch, I know whence you come from, I know about the stones._

_If you wish for your goal to succeed, you must put aside your personal feelings and keep your eye on the bigger picture. Being married to the fiscal protects you from those who wish to see you dead, do not risk your life at the price of his. Runaway, if you must, you have taken enough money that you can make it safely away. I hear France has many Jacobite sympathizers, perhaps a trip to Paris is in order._

_Your friend_

_E_

Claire folded the letter and sealed it as she did the letter to Lord Thomas. Jamie would keep it safely in his sporan until the time came for them to leave. 

With Laoghaire gone, they felt safer having their meals in the great hall and Colum always insisted they eat at the main table with him. Claire declined the renish and asked for water, she claimed that the morning sickness made her less tolerable to alcohol and only Jamie knew that she was not suffering from morning sickness with this pregnancy. 

Two weeks had gone by since Laoghair's execution and Murtagh had still not returned. Jamie was becoming anxious, not knowing what was keeping his godfather away. If he didn't return soon, Letitia would insist on holding their wedding at Leoch. All of the banns had been read and when Sunday came they would be expected to wed. If Murtagh did not return to Leoch in the next five days, Jamie would be forced to take Claire and escape Leoch like thieves in the night. 

Four more days passed and Jamie began to make preparations to leave Leoch. Not only would they have to face Father Bain on Sunday, but on Monday Dougal would be requesting that Jamie accompany him with the rent party. He would give Murtagh one more day, after that he would need to figure out another plan to get the price lifted from his head. 

He could take Claire to Lallybroch, have a hasty wedding ceremony, and leave for Italy the next morning, and hopefully, en route to the docks, they would not encounter any redcoats.

* * *

Jamie and Claire were awoken by a loud pounding on their door, so early the next morning that the sun hadn't even begun to rise. Claire groaned and rolled away from the sound, pulling the quilt up and over her head, as if she were hiding from the sound. Jamie rolled his eyes at his wife's hate for early mornings and climbed out of bed to stop the incessant pounding. He quickly pulled his breeks on as he ambled over to the door. He jerked the door open to chastise the person who had disrupted their peaceful slumber, his words disappeared into the ether before he could make a sound. The person responsible for all the racket was none other than Murtagh and what a welcome sight he was.

Jamie pulled him into the room, closed the door, and gathered the older man against him in a bear hug. Murtagh was not one who was comfortable with showing emotions, patted him on the back to encourage Jamie to release him, "Glad to see ye too, lad, now if ye will let me go, I have brought news."

Jamie reluctantly released him and took a step back, "Aye, what news do ye bring, is it good or bad?"

Murtagh grinned beneath his thick mustache, "Aye, its good news, I have brought yer pardon. We can leave for Lallybroch in a few days, I need to rest my weary eyes just now."

Jamie started to walk over to Claire, "No, we must leave now, we canna wait any longer. I planned to leave tomorrow even if ye had not made it back, tensions are high here and Dougal will be requesting my company with the rent party in three days. We canna tarry any longer."

Murtagh walked over and placed a hand on Jamie's shoulder to slow him down, "Aye, I ken ye wish to get away, but ye canna leave during the day anyway. The sun is nearly up, so if ye wish to leave, we will wait until tonight and ride straight to Lallybroch, only resting for a short bit during the day. Go back to bed and warm yer wife. I'm off to find my bed, but I will be ready to go when the sun goes down."


	12. Chapter 12

Instead of returning to bed, Jamie gave Claire a kiss on the temple, dressed quickly, and went to find Thomas. He didn't have to search long, Thomas had become devoted to Jamie and Claire over the past few weeks and was asleep in the alcove just outside of their room. Jamie gently woke him to give him instructions, "Lad, wake up, I have a task or two for ye."

Thomas rubbed his eyes and peered up at Jamie, it took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness that filled the passageway, "Aye, Mr. Fraser, what is it ye wish for me to do?"

Jamie pulled Claire's letter to Geillis from his sporan, "This letter must be delivered to Mistress Duncan in Cranesmure in two days' time, not before then. Also, Mrs. Fraser and I will be leaving for Lallybroch and we canna take our truck of belongings wi' us. After ye deliver the letter to Mistress Duncan, I want ye to ready a wagon and take the trunk to Lallybroch yer self. Ye must leave after nightfall so no one kens ye have gone. Nobody kens we are leaving so ye must keep that to yer self. Dinna let anyone ken that we have gone, and if anyone asks after us, ye must tell them we are resting in our chamber. Do ye think ye can handle these tasks I have set out for ye?"

Thomas sat up at full attention, "Aye, I can do this for ye, sir."

Jamie patted him on the shoulder, "Thank ye lad, now get yer rest, there is nothing to do today."

Jamie returned to his Jamie, removed his clothes and crawled naked into bed to gather his wife against him. She stirred a bit as he pulled her close and buried his nose in her curls, but she wasn't bothered enough to fully wake up. Jamie prayed that they could escape undetected and would have a safe journey to Lallybroch. After he finished his prayer he let himself be drawn back to sleep to join Claire in her dreams.

* * *

Jamie woke a few hours later, just as the sun was beginning to peek through the window. He kissed Claire on the shoulder and slowly rolled away from her, he hoped she would remain sleeping as he completed one more necessary task. Jamie pulled his clothes back on and went to speak to Thomas again. The boy was now awake, sitting in the alcove watching over Jamie and Claire's room. He perked up when Jamie stepped out into the corridor, "Are ye in need of me, Mr. Fraser?"

Jamie gave him that one-sided smirk, "Aye, lad I am. Do ye ken where to get some lad's clothes that would fit my wife? She is in need of breeks and a shirt."

Thomas stood up, "Aye, Luke is about her size, I'll go see if he has an extra pair she can have. But he will want something in exchange for them, and I dinna have anything to give him." Thomas's face fell at the realization he was letting Jamie down.

Jamie rested a hand on Thomas's shoulder, "Dinna fash about that lad, here take this schilling and give it to Luke in trade for the clothes and dinna tell him who they are for."

Thomas jerked his head up in surprise, "Thank ye, I will fetch those back for ye now."

Jamie turned to walk back into his chamber, "Thank ye, lad, dinna tarry too long."

Jamie entered the chamber and quietly closed the door. He glanced over at the bed to ascertain the wakefulness of his wife. She still snored quietly and it didn't appear she would be waking any time soon. Jamie strode over to the hearth to stoke the fire back up and bring more warmth into the room. He sat in the chair by the fire and waited for Thomas to return. 

Claire woke to the knock on the door that came about 10 minutes later, "Who could that be already, will they ever leave us be?"

Jamie stood and strode to the door, "Hush mo ghráidh, tis only Thomas completing a task for me."

Jamie opened the door and took the proferred clothes from the boy, he thanked him and quickly closed the door.

Claire sat up and rubbed her eyes, "What task could be so important that it must be done so early in the morning?"

Jamie sat the bundle of clothes on the round table in the corner before walking to the bed and sitting down next to her. He took her hands in his, kissing her knuckles tenderly, "He bought riding clothes for ye, my love. Murtagh returned this morning while it was still dark outside."

Claire's eyes grew wide at what the news Murtagh brought with him might be, "What did he say?"

Jamie grinned and kissed her knuckles again, "He brought my pardon, I am a free man. We shall leave tonight after the castle is asleep, but we must act normal today. We must go down to breakfast then go to the stables as if nothing has changed. We will take a picnic lunch wi' us as we do every other day and then tonight I will join Collum for dinner. I will go alone and ye will stay in our chamber, I will tell him ye are not feeling well. Thomas has agreed to tell anyone searching for us tomorrow that we are both in our chamber resting. If Collum believes ye are sick this evening, it will make sense that we dinna come out of our chamber tomorrow. But we willna be in our chamber, we will be long gone on the way back to Lallybroch."

Claire had listened intently to his plan but she still had doubts, "Are you sure it will be safe to leave like this, won't they follow us and punish us once they catch us?"

Jamie shook his head, "That is why Thomas will make them believe that we are in our chamber as we ride further away and once we leave MacKenzie lands, they will not come after us. I will likely be banished from Leoch just as my mother was when she left to wed my father."

Claire sighed, "Well if you are sure, I trust you. I will do whatever you tell me to, I know that you know better than I do what to do in this time."

Jamie pulled her into a hug, "Thank ye mo nighean donn, I ken how hard it is for ye to let go of control. We will be safe, I shall see to it. Now put yer dress on, ye willna wear the breeks until tonight. When I go to the great hall tonight, ye will be up here preparing to leave. I want ye to place anything ye wish to take with ye in the trunk, Thomas will bring it to Lallybroch for us in two days."

Claire dressed and they followed their plan for the day. It wasn't hard to act normal and hide their true intentions since they rarely interacted with other people. When Jamie had finished at the stables for the night, he escorted Claire up to their room, "Lock the door, Sassenach, dinna go to sleep, I shall return soon." He left her with a quick kiss and made his way to the great hall.

Collum believed Jamie about Claire not feeling well as he remembered when Letitia was pregnant with Hamish. Jamie excused himself halfway through the meal, claiming he was worried about Claire and wish to go up and care for her. Mrs. Fitz had overheard this and begged him to stop in the kitchen and take some chicken soup up to Claire. Jamie knew Claire would be hungry and gratefully accepted the soup.

He returned to their chamber and knocked on the door, "Tis me, mo ghráidh, unlock the door and let me in."

Claire hurried over to allow him entry, "What do you have there?"

Mrs. Fitz sent up some chicken soup for ye, she overheard me talking to Collum about ye not feeling well."

Claire smiled as she took the tray from him, "How thoughtful of her, I am famished."

Jamie got his first look at Claire in the breeks as she turned and walked toward their table. "I hadna thought of what ye would look like in breeks mo nighean donn, I may have to change my mind. They are indecent, I can see every part of ye."

Claire huffed, "They are not indecent, I used to wear trousers all the time back in the 20th century. Besides, I will be able to move more easily if I don't have to fight all those layers I have to wear with my dresses."

Jamie groaned, "Aye, I guess yer right about that, but I still dinna like it."

Claire sat down to eat her soup, "What are you worried about, the only people that will see me in them is you and Murtagh and if they are that offensive I will take a dress with me and change into it before we arrive at Lallybroch. I already expect Jenny not to like me, but I suppose it would help to make the best first impression possible."

Jamie's eyes lit up, "Aye, please take yer tartan dress that ye wore to the gathering last time. That might help to ease things with Jenny. Eat yer soup then rest for a bit, Thomas will let us ken when everyone is abed."


	13. Chapter 13

It felt like hours had passed since Jamie had returned to the room. They sat in front of the fire, both lost in their own thoughts when a soft knock at the door startled them to attention. Claire remained seated as Jamie got up and walked over and cautiously pulled the door open. Claire couldn't make out the words of the whispered conversation going on between him and the mysterious visitor, but she could determine by the way Jamie held himself, that the time had come at last to flee Leoch. 

He closed the door silently and came back to kneel in front of her, "Are ye ready?"

She placed a palm on his cheek and smiled sweetly, "Je suis pret."

Jamie grinned at her as he pressed his face into her palm, then turned and placed a tender kiss there before rising to his feet again. He offered her his hands to help her stand, then drew her close into his warm embrace when she was on her feet. "Ye must do as I say, Claire, dinna get any plans in that we'd head of yers."

She nodded against his chest as she tightened her arms around his waist, "I know, I will follow your lead, I trust you to get us all out of here, safely."

Jamie released her, walked over to the hearth, knelt down to smore the fire, then returned to her side, and took her hand in his. He cautiously led her out of their room and silently along the walls, through the corridors of the castle, keeping to the shadows to avoid detection. He stopped at every junction to peer along the corridors, ensuring there were no witnesses to their hasty escape. Once he was satisfied that there was nobody lingering about, he would resume his route toward the outer walls of the castle. They breathlessly made it to the stables, hearts pounding in anticipation, 20 minutes after they left their chamber, where Claire had stored her cloak, her travel pack which contained her dress and Jamie's coat in the loft above the stables. She hid them there so that if they did encounter someone in the halls of the castle, they wouldn't have any reason to think the two of them were leaving. 

Murtagh had led his horse and Donas away from the stables and was patiently waiting for them in the woods beyond the field of heather. Jamie carefully led Claire from the stables, across the field to the tree line just beyond. He thanked God that there was no moonlight to reveal their escape to the sentries that guarded the castle. Once they entered the tree line, they ran, nearly avoiding fallen trees until the reached the location where Murtagh was waiting for them.

Jamie lifted Claire onto Donas's back and prayed the horse would behave and let them both ride. Once Claire was settled, and her pack secured to the horse, Jamie mounted behind her. They didn't waste any time in their retreat from Leoch and were only slowed by the rough terrain through the woods. They would avoid the road until they were far enough away to avoid detection. After two hours of travel, they would make their way back to the road and ride like the wind. Jamie was determined to be off of MacKenzie lands before the first light of dawn. 

They rode hard and fast for hours, Claire intermittently napping, her head thumping against Jamie's chest. He didn't mind in the least and tightened his grip around her waist whenever he heard her breath change, signally she was sleeping. The ride was to rough for any type of conversation, so they mainly remained silent. Just before dawn, Jamie pulled Donas to a slow trot, the sudden change of tempo woke Claire from her dreams. "What's going on, why are we slowing down?"

Jamie kissed her on the temple, "Nothing to worry about mo ghráidh, just stopping for a rest. We are going to make camp by the stream, eat a bit, the rest for a few hours before we continue. We left MacKenzie lands about an hour ago, they willna follow us beyond the borders." 

He tightened his hold on her, "Are ye sure ye wish to go to Lallybroch, we are close enough to change direction. I can still take ye to Craigh Na Dun, ye can return to Frank and escape all of the danger that is to come."

Claire turned in the saddle to glare at him, "I am not going to Craigh Na Dun, I am not returning to Frank. I didn't want to last time you forced me to touch that stone, stop trying to make me go back. You are stuck with me James Fraser, whether you like it or not, I am your wife."

He chuckled, "That is what I wanted to hear and I do like that ye are my wife, I love ye, Claire. Ye willna get rid of me so easily either, ye are mine forever, just as I am yers."

She playfully slapped him on the thigh when she turned back to the front, "And don't you forget it."

A few minutes later they came to a small clearing next to the creek that Jamie had mentioned. Jamie helped Claire to dismount, then he came down after her. She ran off toward the woods where she could relieve herself in private, while Jamie removed their packs from Donas's back. Both Jamie and Murtagh hobbled their horses near the edge of the clearing. He spread out his tartan, so they would have a soft place to lay their heads after eating some of the bannocks that Murtagh pulled from his saddlebag. 

Murtagh took the momentary separation from Claire to talk with Jamie, "What have ye and the lass planned for after ye have wed? Do ye plan to stay on at Lallybroch or are we to attempt to stop the rising again?"

Jamie shook his head as he sat down on the tartan, "Nah, we are no' foolish enough to try to change something influenced by so many again. We dinna feel safe staying at Lallybroch either, we plan to travel to Italy and wait out the clearance. But I have a favor to ask of ye a goistidh."

Murtagh looked up, his eyebrows raised, "Aye, what kind of favor?"

Jamie shook his head, "Tis nothing bad, but when we were in Paris, there was a boy. We hired him as a pickpocket to steal the letters from Prince Charles. He came to be mine and Claire's son. The boy had nobody else, he was living in a brothel when I found him. His name was Claudel until I changed it to Fergus. I want ye to go to Paris, find him and bring him to us. Claire and I could never forgive ourselves if something were to happen to him."

Murtagh shook his head, dismissing the idea, "How would I find this lad in all of Paris?"

Jamie smirked, "He was living at Maison Elise, if ye ask around ye should have no trouble finding it. We will all sail to Paris together, but Claire and I will immediately leave to travel overland to Italy, we willna have enough time to find the boy."

Murtagh shook his head again, "Nah, I will travel with the two of ye to Italy to see ye settled safe, then if ye wish me to return to Paris to find the boy, I shall."

Jamie grinned, "I thought ye might say that, thank ye a goistidh."

A moment later Claire returned to the clearing, "Did I hear you two talking about Fergus?"

Jamie smiled up at her, as he offered her his hand so she could carefully lower herself to sit next to him. She swatted his hand away, "I'm not that big yet, I can get down to the ground myself."

Jamie grinned, "I ken ye can, but I would still like to help,"

She rolled her eyes but accepted his hand, "Fine, help me down then."

Jamie made sure she was sitting comfortably then handed her one of the bannocks, "Aye, we were talking of the lad. I dinna want to leave him to fend for himself in the brothel, ye ken what happened to him last time. We canna let that happen again, he must be with us."

Claire furrowed her brow, "I agree that Fergus belongs with us, but I killed Black Jack, he can't touch the boy or anyone else."

Jamie wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Aye, I ken he canna touch the lad, but that doesna mean that someone else might no' try to harm him."

Claire sighed, "Yes, of course, I know you are right and I wasn't trying to say we shouldn't rescue him. I just meant nobody needs to fear Jack Randall, ever again."

Jamie rubbed her shoulder, "I ken, but there are still many like him, take the Duke of Sandringham for example."

She nodded before resting her head against his shoulder, then groaned, "Ugh, the Duke of Sandringham, if we are in Italy, how is Murtagh going to chop off his head and end his miserable excuse for a life?"

Murtagh had been half-listening to their conversation, but his ears perked up when he heard his name, "Why would I chop off the Duke of Sandringham's head?"

Claire sat up and smiled at the scruffy man, "Well to lay vengeance at my feet of course."

Murtagh's brows scrunched together, "Vengeance, ye say, vengeance for what exactly?"

Jamie growled, "He hired men to rape Claire, thankfully they thought she was La Dame Blanche and ran away scared for their lives."

Murtagh looked at the pair with the same confounded expression upon his face, "You two are going to have to fill in some of the details that ye apparently left out when ye originally told me of this time travel business."

Jamie chuckled, "Perhaps when we have more time and are no' running from someone."

Murtagh grumbled but didn't continue to push, so they all let it go for now.

They finished their snack and laid down to rest. Jamie gathered Claire against him spoon style, letter her use his bicep as a pillow. He nuzzled into her hair and joined her in sleep. 

They got a few hours of sleep before the urgent pressure on Claire's bladder woke her. She carefully extracted her limbs for Jamie's, moving slowly to keep from waking him. He rolled to his back, his hands coming up to rest on his stomach, but he didn't wake. She tiptoed away from their resting place and into the privacy of the woods. She didn't dare wander to far with both of the men asleep. 

When she returned, Jamie was folding the tartan they had been sleeping on, "Oh, you're awake, I tried to be quiet so I wouldn't disturb you."

He smiled at her as he pushed the tartan into the saddlebag, "Ye dinna wake me, but I canna sleep well without ye by my side. I woke when I dinna feel ye next to me any longer. I think we should probably go, we have rested long enough."

Claire looked around their little campsite, "Where did Murtagh go?"

Jamie walked over to pull her against his chest, "Och, he just went into the woods to take a pish."

Claire blushed, "Oh, yes of course."

Jamie kissed her temple then hoisted her up onto Donas. He removed the horse's hobble then mounted himself just as Murtagh came walking back into camp. They rode away from camp and returned to the road at a mild cantor. Now that they were off of MacKenzie lands, there was no need to push the horses so hard. At this pace, they would still arrive at Lallybroch in three to four days.

They continued on for the next few days, slowed only slightly due to all the breaks that Claire needed to empty her bladder. Now that she was almost 4 months gone, she had to relieve herself more often and the bouncing rhythm of the horse was not helping matters much. Jamie ever the thoughtful husband never complained about the many needed breaks and asked often if she needed to stop. They stopped just before cresting the ridge at Lallybroch so that Claire could change out of her breeks and into the tartan dress in Fraser colors that she had brought for just this occasion. 


	14. Chapter 14

They remounted the horses and slowly trotted toward the house. Both Jamie and Claire were nervous about this initial meeting, their first meeting from their previous life still fresh in their minds. There was no telling how Jenny was going to react this time. Claire decided her best option was to take Jamie's advice from last time and let him lead the introduction, while she played the part of the respectful Lady Broch Tuarach. Jamie had high hopes that this time their return would go better since he already knew who wee Jamie's father was.

As they approached that arch the led to the dooryard, the dogs came running out, barking and welcoming their master home. Jamie said hello to them, then sent them away so that he could help Claire down from Donas. She slid down off the horse and into Jamie's waiting arms, he embraced her and kissed her deeply, reminding her that they were in this together. The sound of someone clearing their throat forced them to break apart.

"Welcome home, brother, are ye going to introduce me to yer wife?" Jenny grinned and walked over to pull her brother into a bone crushing hug. 

Jamie scooped her up and held tight to Jenny for longer than necessary, before setting her down and taking a good long look at her face, "I have missed ye so much Jenny, it is so good to see ye again."

Jenny looked past him, "Ye must be Claire, I'm Jenny, Jamie's older sister. Welcome to Lallybroch."

Claire smiled politely and curtsied, "It is so good to meet you, Jenny. Jamie has told me so much about you and I can't wait to get to know you for myself. I am so happy to finally be here, thank you for having us."

Jenny made a Scottish noise in her throat and waved the thanks away, "Och, no need to thank me, Claire. Jamie here is Laird of this estate, which makes ye Lady Broch Tuarach, ye have as much right to be here as I do, ye ken?"

Claire nodded and couldn't help herself, she launched herself into Jenny's arms and hugged her like she hadn't seen her in years. "Thank you, Jenny."

Jenny was a bit taken aback at Claire's strange behavior and pulled back from her embrace, giving her an inquisitive look, before turning to her brother for an explanation. He just shrugged his shoulders and took Claire's elbow to lead her into the house.

Wee Jamie came running up to them before they could get very far, "Mam, whose dat?"

Jenny scooped him up, "That is yer uncle, mo chridhe. He's the one yer named after and that is yer Auntie Claire, yer uncle Jamie's wife."

Jamie looked at Jenny with faux surprise on his face, "Well where did this wee lad come from? Who did ye wed, Jenny?"

Before she could answer, Ian came hobbling around the corner of the house, "Jamie, is that ye, we thought ye dead till we received yer letter from Leoch."

Jamie released Claire and rushed over to embrace his best friend, "Ian, tis good to see ye. It has been far too long. What are ye doing at Lallybroch?"

Jamie didn't hear Jenny walk up next to him, "This is wee Jamie's father and my husband."

Jamie feigned surprise and patted Ian on the back hard, "Well congratulations, what happy news I have come home to. Ian, allow me to introduce ye to my wife, Claire Fraser."

Claire stepped forward and hugged Ian, just as she had hugged Jenny, barely able to keep the tears at bay, "Oh, Ian, it is so nice to meet you."

Ian furrowed his brow at Jamie over Claire's shoulder but hugged her back. "Tis nice to meet ye as well lass."

Claire stepped back after Ian released her and wiped her eyes. Noticing how Jenny and Ian were looking at her she apologized, "Oh my God, I am so sorry. You must think I have completely lost my mind. I just feel like I know you both so well. Jamie hasn't stopped talking about the both of you since we met and I have looked forward to this day for so long."

Jenny looped her arm through Claire's, "Dinna fash, lass. We are happy to have ye here and we are anxious to learn about ye as well. We have no' heard from this clot head brother of mine going on 4 years now until his letter came." 

Jenny led them all inside and called for Mrs. Crook to serve tea and bannocks in the parlor. After they all were seated, tea delivered, and wee Jamie sent with Mrs. Crook for a nap, Jenny decided to get down to business. "So my brother writes to me that ye married in France, but dinna have yer marriage contract anymore."

Claire sipped the tea she had been served, "Yes, that's right, we recently found out that without the contract, we have no way to prove that we are truly wed and that we must marry again so that our baby will not be labeled as a bastard when he is born."

Jenny listened, but wasn't quite finished with her questions, "I will have one of the servants ride into Broch Mordha in the morning to fetch Father Andrew. Ye can be wed in two days' time since Jamie says that ye are to wed at once. I will have our things moved from the Laird's room since ye are both here now, ye should have the Laird's chambers."

Jamie exchanged a glance with Claire, "Ye dinna need to do that, Jenny. We willna be staying after we wed we are traveling to Italy for a time. I would ask that ye come wi' us as well."

Jenny scoffed, "Since ye have yer pardon, why do ye need to travel to Italy and ye want me to leave Lallybroch, tis my home Jamie."

Claire squeezed Jamie's hand, letting him know that it was okay to tell them. "We have something to tell ye Jenny and I need ye to keep an open mind. There are things that I am going to tell ye that may no' make any sense, but I swear to ye that it is the truth."

Jenny furrowed her brow, "Alright brother, we will listen."

Jamie looked at Claire again for support, the news was better coming from him since Jenny and Ian didn't know Claire well enough yet to be able to trust what she said. 

Jamie took a deep breath, "Do ye remember the story of the woman of Balnain?"

"Aye, Mam used to tell it to us when we were just bairns." Jenny frowned at the mention of the odd fairy story.

Jamie cast a quick glance at Claire, "Claire is the woman of Balnain."

Jenny scoffed, "Please brother, what game are ye trying to play?"

Jamie shook his head, "Tis no game, Jenny, tis true. Claire is from the future, she came here from the year 1945. I met her on May 1, 1743, and she became my wife on July 8, 1743."

Jenny looked at Ian then back at Jamie as if he was mad, "Jamie, tis only July 6, 1743, ye canna have married the lass on a day that has no' even come yet."

Claire gave his hand another squeeze to continue, "Aye, I did, but that was three years ago before I traveled through the stones at Craigh Na Dun wi' her and we were taken back to the day we met, on May 1, 1743. We have already lived through the next three years. We traveled through the stones on the morning of April 16, 1946."

Jenny shook her head, "None of this is making any sense, Jamie. How can any of this be?"

Jamie leaned forward and placed a hand over his sister's hand, "Please listen and I will explain everything, but this is truly what has happened. Tis how Claire is already 5 months gone wi' child, she was 3 months gone when we traveled through the stones."

Jenny nodded her head, peered at both of them skeptically, "Alright, tell it to me, then."

Jamie stood up and walked over to lean on the mantel, the story would be easier to tell if he didn't have to face his sister and see the judgment and mistrust on her face. "Claire and I were wi' the MacKenzie rent party when we were forced to wed, only Dougal and his men thought they were forcing us. Neither Claire nor I would have wed if we dinna want to, we both loved each other and wanted it, though we had to hide how we felt so that we were no' forced apart."

"They forced us to wed to protect Claire from that mad bastard Jack Randall and to eliminate me from succeeding Colum at Leoch. Colum was angry when we returned to the castle and punished us by sending me away wi' Dougal. While I was gone, Claire was accused of being a witch and would have burned as such, had I not arrived in time to rescue her. After the witch trial, we came to Lallybroch and ye were no' to happy to see us. I didna make a great impression when we arrived because of assumptions I made based on rumors. Ye were angry wi' me for causing father's death and missing his burial."

"What assumptions did ye make?" Jenny asked skeptically, still not believing any of this to be true. 

Jamie sighed, "Dougal had told me that Jack Randall had got ye wi' a bastard child and when I saw wee Jamie, I thought the rumors were true. We had it out until ye told me what truly happened that day. That ye didna play his whore, but ye laughed at him until he slapped ye so hard that he knocked ye unconscious." 

Jenny looked at Ian then back at Jamie, wide eyed, "There is no way ye can ken that."

Jamie smirked at her, "Aye, there is, ye told me so the last time we lived through this time, I also ken that ye are wi' child again and ye will have a wee lass that ye will name Margaret."

Jenny's mouth had been hanging open and suddenly snapped it shut and placed her hands over the hidden bump of her belly, not yet large enough to be obvious amongst her skirts.

Jamie chuckled at her reaction and went on with his story, "Eventually ye forgave me when ye learned the truth of father's death, the truth that Jack Randall caused it. Ye welcomed us and became close wi' Claire, the two of ye were like sisters. Tis why she hugged ye the way she did when we arrived today. All was well for a bit, but then the black watch came to Lallybroch one day. There was a redcoat deserter wi' them, one who recognized me and kent that I was a wanted man. He blackmailed me for more money and Ian ran him through to protect our family." 

"Tarran MacQuarrie, the leader of the black watch insisted that I go wi' them to help wi' their robbery since I claimed to have killed Horrocks, the deserter. It turns out that Horrocks had set the whole robbery up to allow the redcoats to capture the watch, I was captured along wi' them."

Jenny gasped, "The watch should have been here last week, but they never showed. We have had to keep all of our valuables hidden since we dinna ken when they will come now."

Claire reached across and touched Jenny's hand before she drew it back quickly, "They might not be coming back, we are hoping we took care of that with a letter reporting their crimes and whereabouts."

Jenny looked to Jamie and he nodded in agreement, "I will tell ye about that after I have finished telling ye about what is coming, what we already lived through. We will ken soon enough if we were successful. Margaret will be born in November and the watch was here the day before she was born."

"After I was captured by the redcoats I was able to escape for a time and ye and Claire came after me. After a day of the two of ye searching, Murtagh caught up wi' ye and ye returned to yer newborn daughter. Claire and Murtagh searched for me until they finally found me in Wentworth where Black Jack Randall punished me mercilessly until I begged to die. Claire and Murtagh rescued me and we escaped to Paris. While we were there I met Prince Charles Stuart and tried to stop him from building an army. Claire kent what would happen if we couldna stop him. Claire was wi' child when we were in Paris, but we lost our wee lass, Faith when she was born too soon."

"We returned to Lallybroch, but soon after we received a letter from Charles. He had forged my name and turned me back into a traitor by doing so. I had no choice but to join the Jacobites. Claire and I along wi' Murtagh and a young boy we adopted when we were in France went off to try and win the war. The cause was doomed and we all kent it and on the morning of the day that the Jacobites would lose, I tried to send Claire back through the stones, but I ended up going wi' her. That is how we were brought back to the day we met to start it all again. But this time we are making different choices. We will not join the rebellion, I will not meet Charles and we will try and save as many as we can."

Jamie turned around to look into his sister's eyes, he was surprised to see tears running down her face. "What do ye want us to do, Jamie. We will do whatever ye ask of us."

Jamie went to sit down next to Claire to allow her to take over from there, "Jenny, we don't want to leave Lallybroch, this is our home after all. However, Scotland is facing many years of hardship. The war is only the beginning, the British will be angry. They will take whatever they can carry, food, valuables, or anything they fancy. They are going to ban your tartans and the Gàidhlig language. They are going to kill anyone they suspect might be a Jacobite sympathizer. They will rape women and kill children before they hang the men and that is what will happen to those that don't starve to death." 

"The Scots will be punished mercilessly for at least 10 years after the battle of Culloden. The British will do everything in their power to wipe out the Scots and your way of life. Eventually, it will let up, but it will take 100 years before the British realize what they have done. As much as I hate to suggest it, our future is no longer in Scotland, at least not for now. We will be safe in Italy for at least 50 years, but we can decide before that time comes, what we should do next. Fortunately, I know what major battles will happen for the next 200 years, so we can be sure that our family is safe."

Jenny was pacing by the time Claire finished and suddenly stopped and turned to Jamie, "We will go, we will all go, but how will we take everything, and what of our tenants?"

Jamie stood up and walked over to his sister, taking her by both shoulders so she would have to look at him, "We are going to call for a gathering, we are going to tell them of our plan to move to Italy. We are going to tell them that Claire has the sight and kens what is to come. We will make suggestions for them to go to the Colonies or anywhere other than Scotland, but it will ultimately be up to them. I will write Jared and tell him of our plans, I will ask for the use of one of his ships and we will decide what we need to take wi' us. We will take everything else up to the cave that Willie and I found when we were bairns and we will seal it off. Then one day if we ever come back, everything will still be there, even if Lallybroch is no longer ours."

"Lallybroch is just as important to me as it is to ye, Jenny. But since I met Claire, I have realized something. This is just a house, home is the people ye love, the family is what is important. If we can save our family, then we have saved what is most important."

Jenny cried and fell into his chest, "I ken that ye are right, Jamie. Ye should write that letter to Jared, I think we should leave as soon as we can. Ye ken, as well as I, that the redcoats have already begun tormenting our people and if there is a safer place for us, we should go."

Jamie hugged her against his chest, "Aye, we should. I will write a letter tonight after dinner. Thank ye for believing in me, Jenny."


	15. Chapter 15

After revealing everything to Jenny and Ian, the mood in the house was subdued. The four of them along with wee Jamie ate lunch in relative silence. Nobody was sure what to say after the shocking revelations. But Jenny clearly had several thoughts running through her mind. When everyone had finished lunch, Jenny could no longer remain silent, "I have questions for both of ye, I believe what ye have both said. But with that being true, why did ye act the way ye did when ye arrived as if ye didna ken that I had wed Ian. Why did ye pretend that ye were meeting us for the first time, Claire? Why all the pretense if ye planned on tellin' us the truth all along?"

Claire and Jamie exchanged a look of anxiety, "We apologize for that Jenny, but we weren't sure you would accept us if we came right out with the truth. We needed you to know that what we had to say was the truth. We never meant to betray you or your trust and neither of us was sure exactly how to begin. It is a rather hard thing to believe and we weren't sure that you would believe us. We do only want the best for everyone and since the choices we made didn't turn out so well the last time, we decided that staying and fighting, no matter how noble or honorable it might be, it is simply not going to work again. We decided to put our family above our love for Scotland, above a cause that cost us so much before and above a war that we know we cannot win." 

Jenny made a noise in her throat and rolled her eyes, "Aye, I ken it was likely hard to tell it, and since ye already kent us for the past three years, ye likely ken about the Fraser temper. I dinna like that ye lied to us, but I do understand why ye did it. I forgive ye, but dinna ever lie to me again, neither one of ye."

Jamie and Claire both stood up and walked around the table to pull Jenny into a hug, "We willna Jenny, ye can trust us. Only the truth from here forward, no secrets or lies. If Claire and I have learned only one thing from our time together, it is that we must have honesty and communication between us. We will have honesty and communication between all of us, we must in order to survive." 

Jamie pulled back from the group hug and took her seat again as Jamie and Claire stood next to her, "Aye, I expect nothing less. I'll go talk to the stable lad, Lucas to go to Broch Mordha and fetch Father MacBride back to Lallybroch. He has already read yer banns and is prepared to wed ye as soon as he receives word that ye have arrived. I will have Lucas ride out at first light to fetch him back. Ian can join Murtagh in notifying the tenants that we are to have a gathering the day after ye wed. I assume ye wish the wedding to be a private affair since Claire is English and the tenants may no' accept her if she is no' already yer wife when they meet her."

Jamie nodded in agreement, "Aye, Jenny, we only wish for family and perhaps the servants to attend the wedding. It is only a formality since we already had our church wedding."

Jenny quirked her eyebrow, "I'm sure ye would still want to hold the wedding in the old chapel on the estate, dinna ye?"

Jamie exchanged a questioning look with Claire and they seemed to have a silent conversation between them before he turned back to Jenny, "Aye, we still wish to be wed in the kirk. Do ye still have Mam's ring?"

Jenny's furrowed her brow and looked at Claire's hand, "Aye, I do, but it looks as though Claire already has a wedding ring."

Jamie caressed Claire's hand, "Aye, I had my key to Lallybroch made into a ring, but Da always said that Mam's ring was meant to be passed down to my wife. I would like to give the ring to Claire on our wedding day."

Claire looked down at her hands and realized that she was still wearing Frank's ring. Jamie had tried to send her to the future to be with Frank again and it had not worked. Besides she had already put her past or was it future in a tight little box in the back of her mind, there was no reason to keep Frank's ring. Especially when the family could use the money from the sale of it when they arrived in Italy. She inconspicuously moved her hand behind her skirts so as not to draw attention to the gold band. 

Jenny stood from her seat again, "Wait here, I will go fetch it."

Jamie reached out and grabbed her by the arm, "Nah, Jenny, I will get it from ye later. I dinna want Claire to see it until I slip it on her finger." He looked sheepishly at Claire to see her grinning back at him.

She squeezed his hand, "It's alright, I can wait to see it."

Jenny sat back down, "Now that we have that settled when do ye wish for us to leave Lallybroch, Jamie?"

Jamie looked at Claire as another silent message was passed between them, "I think we should be ready to leave in a week's time, that should also give Thomas plenty of time to arrive with our trunk from Leoch. It should no' take us longer than that to pack up everything we will take wi' us and move what we canna fit in the wagons to the cave."

Jenny gave a quick nod, "Alright then, we shouldna waste anytime then should we? Jamie ye can help Ian to bring the trunks down from the attic, we will start packing today."

Jamie released Claire's hand and kissed her on the temple, "I'll leave ye to help Jenny decide what we will be taking to Italy and what we will take to the cave, Sassenach."

Jenny gasped, "Jamie, that is no' a very polite thing to be calling yer wife."

Claire giggled, "It's okay, Jenny, he doesn't mean it like that."

Jenny shook her head, "I dinna care how he means it, it's an insulting word to be calling his wife."

Jamie grabbed his sister by the shoulders so she would look him in the eyes, "She is my Sassenach, my exotic outlander. I love that she is so different from any lass that I have ever met, it is a term of endearment between the two of us and I have called her that for nigh on three years now and I dinna intend to stop now. She truly doesna mind a bit."

Claire placed a hand on Jenny's shoulder, "I truly do not mind, I actually think it is kind of romantic, a little secret between the two of us that nobody else understands. It truly is alright, Jenny, but thank you for defending me none the less."

Jenny scoffed, "I clearly have much to learn about the two of ye. Fine, Claire come wi' me. I'll need to tell Mrs. Crook what it is we are planning. I dinna ken if she will want to come wi' us or no', but I certainly plan to give her the choice in the matter."

The men left to go to the attic, while Claire and Jenny went to speak with Mrs. Crook in the kitchen. She was feeding wee Jamie a bannock covered with strawberry jam when they entered the kitchen. "Mrs. Crook, We need to speak wi' ye."

Mrs. Crook removed wee Jamie from her lap and placed him on the floor so she could focus on her mistress, "Aye, mistress, the tone of yer voice tells me that what ye have to say is serious."

Jenny quickly glanced at Claire before returning her attention to Mrs. Crook, "Aye, tis a serious matter. The family, that is all of us will be leaving Lallybroch, we dinna ken when or if we will return. We will be traveling to Italy in a weeks' time and we are offering the choice to remain in Scotland or come wi' us. We are planning a gathering for three days from now, where we will tell the tenants why we are doing this, so ye have time to think it over to decide what ye wish to do. We willna hold yer choice against ye, whatever it may be."

Mrs. Crooks's eyes had widened at the announcement, "Aye, mistress, I should need time to think it over, thank ye."

Jenny patted the older woman's hands, "Alright, we will leave ye to it, please keep wee Jamie wi' ye. Mistress Fraser and I will be busy packing up our things and we dinna wish to have him underfoot."

Mrs. Crook focused her attention on the small boy sitting on the floor next to her, "Aye mistress."

Jenny led Claire back out of the kitchen and up the stairs to start in the Laird's room where all of her and Ian's things were kept. Claire remembered that Jamie had shown her where is father had stored his Viking sword and stooped down to pull it from its hiding place. "I'm sure that Jamie will want to bring this along."

Jenny looked at her a bit confused, "Well, I didna even ken that was there, how did ye ken, lass?"

Claire chuckled, "It was the first thing Jamie showed me when he brought me here the first time, he said it was your father's sword and he used to sneak in here when he was a boy, just to hold it."

Jenny shook her head in disbelief, "Well if I didna believe ye before, I certainly would have after ye brought that out. Is there anything else that is hidden that I should ken about?"

Claire shook her head, "Not that I'm aware of."

The women gathered valuables and small trinkets as well as removed Ellen's paintings from the walls and moved everything down to the parlor to prepare for packing. The family's clothing was already stored in trunks in their rooms and would only need to be moved to the wagons on the day they planned to leave. Jenny gathered spare bed linens to wrap Ellen's paintings but was unsure if they should be taken to Italy or stored in the cave.

It was Claire that made the final determination, "Jenny, I know it will pain you to hear this, but we don't know if or when we will be back to Lallybroch and I don't think the cave is the best place for the paintings. The elements will surely cause damage to them, even if we are able to seal the cave up tight. I would hate for them to be ruined and lost to us. I think we should take them with us, we could probably purchase some oilcloth in Inverness to protect them during our sea voyage. I would like to take them with us."

Jenny nodded in agreement, "Aye, I think ye are right about that, Claire. We dinna have much left from our mother and I dinna want to see the ruined either. What of the furniture, do you think we should try and move it to the cave or leave it where it sits?"

Claire looked around the parlor and thought of how large the beds were, "From what Jamie has told me of the cave, I don't think the furniture will fit. We will have to leave it where it is and perhaps we can seal up the house to discourage anyone from coming in and taking possession or vandalizing anything."

Jenny peered at Claire with a perplexed expression on her face. "Vandalizing?"

Claire shook her head, "Sorry, that just means destroying, hopefully, we can protect the property from getting destroyed or from people coming in and destroying the furniture. The one thing that I am worried about is all of the books in the study, I don't know if Jamie will want to take them with us or store them in the cave. I don't know that they would survive the elements any better than the paintings would, but there are so many of them, I don't think we have room to take them all with us."

Jenny sighed, "I ken we dinna have enough trunks to take all of the books wi' us, perhaps we can all go through them together and choose what is most important and store the rest and hope for the best." 

Jamie and Ian brought the rest of the trunks down and began packing up everything the women had brought to the parlor. With the four of them working diligently together, they finished up just in time for dinner. After dinner, they convened in the study to go through the books and after meticulously sorting through them, they concluded that most of them could be replaced and the most important books to take were the family bible and the farming ledgers. 

They were all quite worn out after a long day of packing and decided to retire to their chambers early instead of reading in front of the hearth as they were accustomed to doing after dinner.

While Jenny and Ian retired to the Laird's chamber, Jamie and Claire went to the guest room. But Jamie still had one piece of business to attend to before he joined his wife in bed. He still needed to write a letter to his cousin Jared and ask him for a large favor. He had brought a quill and parchment up from the study to write his letter. He sat down at the small vanity and began to compose it.

_Dear Jared_

_I have a favor to ask of ye. But first I must tell ye a bit about our situation and why I must ask this favor. I have wed a wonderful woman, she is the love of my life and she is with child. She is a wise woman, a white Lady, La Dame Blanche. She tells me that it is best for our family to immigrate away from Scotland. All of us, including my sister Jenny and her husband, and Murtagh will be immigrating with us. We are leaving Lallybroch and taking all of our worldly possessions with us._

_We plan to go to Italy and make a new life for ourselves there, to start new and escape the punishment from the British. Our lives are no longer in Scotland and this is why I ask the favor of ye. We are in need of a ship and I ken that ye have several at yer disposal from my time spent at yer residence while at University in Paris. We wish to sail to Paris then travel overland to Italy. I ken this is short notice, but we wish to sail as soon as ye can provide us a ship._

_We are leaving for Inverness in 7 days' time and will be staying at an Inn there until I receive yer reply._

_Your devoted cousin_

_James Alexzander Malcolm MacKenzie Fraser_

The next morning Jamie sent the letter with Lucas, the stable lad to catch up to the post in Broch Mordha. To ensure that the letter would arrive in Jared's hands as soon as possible. 


	16. Chapter 16

The day after Jamie and Claire arrived at Lallybroch the family spent readying the wagons by checking that everything was in working order and would last at least long enough to take them to Inverness. Jamie reshod all the horses which they hoped to take with them on the ship to France. They wouldn't be able to take the wagons aboard the ship but with the sale of Claire's gold wedding band, they should have no trouble purchase new wagons once the reached the French port.

Jenny took Claire up to the old broch to fetch a pouch of money that her father had hidden away for times of emergency. The contents of the pouch would be sewed into the bum rolls that both women wore in case they ran into marauders on their journey to Italy. The men packed all the trunks that did not contain their clothing as well as the baby cradle into the two wagons, pulled them into the stables, and covered them with large pieces of canvas to protect them from the elements. 

Mrs. Crook hadn't taken long to decide if she wanted to stay in Scotland or travel with the family. She decided she wanted to stay in their employ and travel with them to Italy, but she asked to send her family a letter explaining where she was going and why. Jamie and Claire asked that she keep the reason for leaving vague in case the letter fell into enemy hands. Jenny had asked Lucas the stable lad to fetch Father MacBride when he went into Broch Mordha with Jamie's letter and to their surprise, the Father returned with Lucas that same evening.

The family gladly made up a spare room for the Father in thanks for his quick appearance at the farm. The family woke early the next morning to prepare the impromptu wedding for Jamie and Claire. They would be wed on the same day as their original wedding, which made remembering the date quite simple, no matter which wedding they thought about. 

Jenny had a surprise for Claire, which she had prepared as soon as she had received Jamie's letter from Leoch. After breakfast had been served, Jenny pulled Claire off to the side so she could speak with her without anyone overhearing them, "Claire, I have something that I would like to show ye, would ye come to the Laird's room wi' me?"

Claire smiled softly at her sister in law and best friend besides Jamie, "Yes of course, are you going to tell me what it is or must I wait and see?"

Jenny grinned over her shoulder at her as they climbed the stairs to the third floor room, "Ye must have patience dear sister, dinna fash, tis nothin' bad, ye will be quite pleased, I think."

Claire nodded and followed quietly behind Jenny, wondering what she could be showing her that she hadn't seen any of the other times she had been at Lallybroch. Jenny opened the door to the room and looked down the hall to make sure no one else had seen where the two women went. Then she pushed the door open and let Claire walk into the room first. Claire stepped into the room, glancing at Jenny questioningly as she entered. Jenny tipped her head toward the bed as a gesture for Claire to look in that direction.

Claire turned and looked in the direction that Jenny had indicated and gasped as her hand came up to cover her mouth. She walked around to the foot of the bed and reached her hand out to touch the delicate beading on the bodice of the wedding dress that was laid out on the bed. "Oh, Jenny where did you get this?"

Jenny smiled, satisfied with Claire's reaction, and proud of herself, "It was our mother's ye ken, she had it made before she met our father. It was one of the only things she took wi' her when she left Leoch. She wore it on her wedding day to father, she was tall and queenly, like ye are. I thought ye might like to wear it, to honor Jamie properly. He told me that the dress that ye wore last time was acquired from a brothel, so I hope that a true ladies dress will appeal to ye more."

Claire turned around, strode over and pulled Jenny into a rib crushing hug as she wept into her hair, "Thank you, Jenny, you have no idea how much this means to me. Does Jamie know about this, the last time he set up everything, included requiring the men to find me a suitable dress?"

Jenny chuckled, "Jamie has no idea, he has never even seen this dress. He will pish himself when he sees ye in it though."

Both women laughed together, happy tears streaming down their faces, "Och, stop that will ye. We dinna want our eyes to be all red and puffy for yer wedding. Mrs. Crook has prepared a bath in yer chambers, I leave ye to it, but dinna tarry too long, ye have a wedding to get to. I'll go down and make sure that Ian has Jamie in hand, the lad needs to ready himself and get to the church before ye do. I'll be up to help ye dress as soon as I have seen to the men. Oh and dinna fash about yer hair, I'll help ye wi' it."

Claire nodded, took one last look at the dress, and excused herself to go and bath in her room. 

Meanwhile, Ian and Jamie were in the study, Jenny had given him their mother's ring early that morning before Claire woke up and they were admiring the intricate thistle and rose pattern that wrapped around the band. There was a single blue sapphire at the apex of the ring, exactly matching the color of Jamie's eyes. 

Ian took a step back and appraised his best friend since childhood, "Well are ye nervous?"

Jamie grinned, "Nah, we have already done this once. I was so nervous the first time that I was afraid I might swoon, but when I took her hands in mine and felt how much she was shankin' I realized that she was just as nervous as I was. As we touched, we held each other up and our nerves calmed. I think the right word to describe how I am feelin' this time would be excited. Last time Dougal forced us to wed and didna give us a choice, neither of us were prepared for it to happen. I found out later that we both wanted it, but I didna get to court her properly or ask for her hand myself. This time is different, we are both eager to be together under God and the law."

Ian slapped him heartily on the back and smirked at him, "I'm glad for ye, Jamie. After everything ye have been through, ye both deserve this. I can see that ye truly love the lass and she loves ye just as much, if not more for givin' up her life in the future to stay here wi' ye. Ye are lucky to have found one another not once but twice. But enough lingerin' about, we need to get ye ready for yer wedding. Jenny will be up helpin' the lass to get ready."

Just then there was a soft knock on the door and Jenny slowly opened the door and peeked in, "Claire is havin' a bath, I've brought yer Fraser kilt and father's brown leather Laird's coat down. Ye will have to ready yer self here in the study because I've got Claire's dress in our chamber and ye canna see it till she walks down the aisle to ye. Dinna tarry, ye both need to take wee Jamie and get the church wi' the Father before Claire comes down."

Jamie grinned, "Thank ye Jenny, ye dinna ken how much we both appreciate everything yer doin', especially wi' everything we revealed to ye when we returned home yesterday."

Jenny rolled her eyes and made a Scottish sound of dismissal in her throat, "Och, get on wi' ye then. Yer my wee brother, what do ye expect of me. Now get ready, we all have jobs to do."

Jenny quickly shut the door before Jamie could respond but he thanked her again anyway and shouted his love for her through the closed door.

Jenny hurried back upstairs, holding the joyful tears back that her brother's words had elicited. She made it to Claire and Jamie's room and knocked on the door, "Claire, tis Jenny, can I come in?"

Claire was just stepping out of the tub and wrapping the towel around her body, "Yes, Jenny I'm just drying off, come on in."

Jenny peered around the hallway before opening the door and quickly slipping in. Claire looked up at her sister in law, "Oh, Jenny that dress is beautiful on you. I don't think I've ever seen it before."

Jenny grinned and ran her hands down the dark blue silk dress, "Jamie sent it to me when he was in Paris at University, I have no' had an occasion to wear it until now. Do ye really like it, I look alright?"

Claire walked over and took Jenny's hands in hers, keeping her distance so she didn't get the silk wet with the water that still clung to her skin and murmured, "Jenny, you are stunning and it doesn't take a fancy dress to make it so, but it does help you to look like a queen and true Lady of the house."

Jenny blushed and swung her hips a bit at the compliment, "Thank ye sister. Now enough about me, follow me back to the Laird's room, we need to get ye into that dress."

Claire obligingly followed Jenny down the hall, her eyes scanning everywhere as they walked along the long path to the other room, checking for anyone who might see her wrapped in only a towel. They quickly entered the Laird's room and Jenny locked the door behind them. She walked over to her vanity and picked up a jar that Claire had never seen before and handed it to her. "This is cream for yer body, it makes yer skin soft. I make it from buttermilk and crushed heather, I made is special for ye when I got Jamie's letter. Use this all over yer body before we start dressin' ye. Ye can sit at the vanity and put it on yer skin while I fix yer hair."

Claire shyly dropped the towel and sat down on the bench. She brought a leg up, resting the heel of her foot on the edge of the bench and began to rub the pleasantly scented cream into her feet and legs, then her torso and arms. Jenny finished with her hair, leaving most of it down, having watched how Jamie admired the curls. Then she dipped her finger into the jar of cream and put some on Claire's back. When she was all covered with the aromatic cream, Jenny had her stand and pulled a new shift over her head, carefully avoiding disturbing her hair. 

Next, she tied Claire into her corset, having her take a big breath before tightening the laces and finally she helped Claire to step into the dress, pulling it up and over her ample bosom, and tying the laces at the back. Claire stood back and looked at herself in the full length mirror and smiled at her reflection. Jenny walked up behind her and looped the pearls that Jamie had given her on their previous wedding night around her neck, "Jamie asked me to give these to ye, he wanted ye to have them for the wedding."

Claire reached her hand up and lightly touched the pearls reverently with the tips of her fingers, attempting to stem the flow of tears threatening to spill onto her cheeks. She turned and took both of Jenny's hands in hers, squeezing gently in lieu of a hug to convey how much she was feeling, "Thank you so much, Jenny. We better get to the church before I start crying again, you have made me feel so special and loved. I have longed all my life to feel part of something. To be accepted into your family not once, but twice, is beyond anything I ever could have dreamed for myself."

Jenny wiped an unshed tear from her own eye, "Hush now before ye make me cry, come let's go, the lads will be waiting for us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Sapphire  
> https://leesgems.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/07/IMG_2540.jpg


	17. Chapter 17

Jenny escorted Claire through the kitchen and out the back door. They stepped out into a beautiful day with a clear blue sky, nary a cloud in sight, a rarity for Scotland. Together they walked slowly across the back of the property, around the stables and into the woods. Claire had never been in this direction before and was anxious to see the chapel that Jamie and Jenny had been busy telling her about over the past two days. Jenny decided they should keep to a slower but steady pace, they didn't want to be overexerted and panting when they arrived at the chapel. They slowly walked through the woods, the sun hitting their skin, warming their faces wherever it dappled through the leaves of the tree branches high overhead. 

Claire took it all in, she had been so hungover for her last wedding that she hadn't been in the right state of mind to even remember what the weather had been that day, let alone take in her surroundings. But now, she was not only ready and willing to wed Jamie, but anxious to be by his side again and exchange those words that had meant nothing to her the first time. This time she would mean every single word and be sure to show him just how much the words meant to her.

As they walked through the woods, she listened to the birds singing their joyous melody overhead. She relished the sensation of the slightly cool, light breeze blowing across her exposed skin. She inhaled the scents around her, memorizing each different scent of pine, decaying leaves giving way to fresh new fungus caps, and the smallest hint of sweet heather floating on the breeze. As they continued toward the chapel, small animals such as rabbits and squirrels scamped across their path, then made little chirping sounds, complaining at them for interrupting whatever it was they had been doing. 

Claire and Jenny both chuckled at the squirrel's antics, watching as he scrambled up a nearby oak tree. Before they knew it, they were suddenly stepping out into a clearing and the sun seemed to be sending down a single beam of light to illuminate the chapel that stood just ahead of them. Claire's breath hitched as she took in the scene before her. Standing just outside the door was Murtagh and in his hand was a bouquet of forget-me-knots, tied with a piece of Fraser tartan, undoubtedly from Jamie's own kilt. 

He stepped toward them, holding the bouquet out toward Claire, "From yer groom."

Claire sniffled, attempting to hold the tears back at the sweet combined gesture of her husband and his godfather, "Thank you, Murtagh, they are absolutely lovely."

Murtagh looked down at the ground and kicked a small stone in his path as he attempted to hide the blush spreading across his face and mumbled, "Och, it was nothin'."

Claire giggled, "It means more than you know, Murtagh. Now are you here to escort me to my groom or we going to stand here all day havering about these lovely flowers?"

Murtagh lifted his head, looked her straight in the eye, grinned, and offered up his arm. She hooked her hand around his bent arm and waited for Jenny to enter the chapel first.

Jamie's eyes widened as his sister entered the chapel, he had never seen her looking so lovely. He took her in, then his eyes immediately darted toward the empty doorway behind her. He frowned and looked at Jenny, she simply grinned at him and he attempted to calm himself down. He knew that Claire wanted this wedding as much as he did this time and something was just holding her up for a moment.

Claire and Murtagh stepped into the doorway of the chapel and Claire looked around, feeling her heart flutter in her chest at the care given to make their wedding magical, even in such a short amount of time. The chapel was lit with hundreds of candles, that Claire knew took many days to make and the use of them showed her how reverently Jenny held this day in regard. There was also a wooden altar at the front under which Jamie stood next to Ian. The altar was covered in hundreds of forget-me-knots as well as several other species of wildflowers and with the candles behind the altar, the tiny petals glowed as if delivered from directly from heaven for this special day. Claire watched as Jenny took her place, then Claire took her first step into the chapel, more than ready to have Jamie to hold onto again.

As Jamie watched Jenny take her place next to where Claire would stand, a movement at the door caught his attention. Standing there like a radiant angel was his wife, or soon to be wife, next to his godfather. Both of them sending beaming smiles in his direction. Without thought, Jamie returned the happy grin as he watched the two of them slowly make their way down the aisle toward him. 

Claire remembered how Jamie looked at their first wedding and she had thought he had been absolutely resplendent then, but how he appeared in front of her now put that past wedding day image of him to shame. He looked every bit the proud Laird that he truly was. He, of course, was wearing his own Fraser plaid instead of a borrowed one. This one was in much better condition than the one used previously. He had a white shirt on, with lace cuffs and a matching lace edged jabot, his father's ruby pin holding it in place against his stock. To top it all off, he wore a royal blue velvet overcoat and a new badger skin sporan, decorated in rubies. He bowed deeply to her as she approached the altar with Murtagh at her side, much as he had done before they entered the church the first time they had wed. She grinned at the gesture and again offered him her hand. 

As they got within only a few feet away, his knees suddenly felt very wobbly and his head began to swim so much that he feared he might faint. He hoped if that happened Ian would catch him since he was standing close behind him with wee Jamie in his arms. Before he could put much thought into what Claire would think if that happened, Murtagh had passed her hand into his. As he did the first time, he took her hand in his own, raised it to his lips, and pressed a tender kiss to her knuckles, whispering "At yer service madam."

Claire turned and passed her bouquet to Jenny then Jamie took her other hand in his. Just as the first time, they were both shaking a bit, which caused a nervous laugh to escape their lips simultaneously. Jamie cleared his throat and gave a nod to Father MacBride, signaling that they were ready to begin. 

They knelt as was custom and listened as Father MacBride spoke words over them, but neither of them heard the words, they were each to caught up in the electricity of the moment. They obeyed automatically as they were asked to rise to their feet, their eyes never leaving one another's. Father MacBride asked if they were prepared to speak their vows, they both nodded. They had decided together that they would write their own vows this time, something with more meaning to each of them, something that spoke their true hearts. 

Jamie was the first to recite his vows.

_"Claire, mo Sorcha, mo Ghráidh, mo Chridhe, Love, it is a word that we exchange often, but it is too simple, it does no' to tell ye how fierce, how infinite of a burning passion that I have in my heart and body for ye is._

_I promise to love, respect, protect, and trust ye, and give ye the best of myself._

_These are no' vows, but promises to ye, I get to laugh with ye and cry with ye, care for ye, and share with ye._

_From the moment I saw ye, I wanted ye, from the moment ye wept in my arms at Leoch I kent that you were The One, the one that my father told me about, the one I was meant to spend my life with._

_Our time since we met has been the happiest and hardest time of my life because, in that time, you became not just my lover and equal, but also my best friend._

_I want to be your lover, your equal, and your best friend for the rest of my life._

_I'll never stop loving ye, I hope to never give ye cause to regret choosing me."_

Jamie wiped the tears on Claire's cheeks then bent and kissed her on the tip of her nose and whispered, "Yer turn Sassenach."

Claire cleared her throat and stared directly into those blue eyes, so full of emotion they almost choked her up again.

_"I chose you, I still choose you. I’ll choose you over and over and over, without pause, without doubt, I’ll keep choosing you, forever._

_Everything in me recognizes your heart as my home and your arms, my shelter._

_My body, my mind, my soul, and my heart. They’re all yours._

_Everything that I have and everything that I am, belonged to you long before this day. And I promise that it shall all be yours forever._

_I will follow you anywhere you go I will be by your side, through thick and thin, through sickness and health, through poverty and wealth._

_You are my forever, my best friend, my dream come true and now you will be my husband._

_My life from now forward is forever in your hands, I am forever bound to you._

Claire grinned at the sight of tears rolling down Jamie's cheeks and reached up to wipe them away, kissing him tenderly on the chin.

Father MacBride cleared his throat to bring their attention back to him. He spoke more words over them, then asked for the ring. Jamie released Claire's hand just long enough to turn around and take the ring from Ian. He placed the ring on the bible to allow Father MacBride to bless it. Claire's eyes never left Jamie's, she had not even looked down to take in the ring. When the blessing was done, Jamie picked up the ring and slid it onto her left ring finger where the gold ring used to be. As he pulled his hand back to take hold of her right hand again, Claire looked down and gasped. Immediately her eyes darted back up to meet his, tears streaming down her face as her mouth made a perfect O shape. 

Jamie grinned at her, she had given him the exact reaction he had been hoping for. She choked back a sob and cast a glance at Murtagh, this time she was prepared for what was to come next. Murtagh drew Jamie's dirk, sliced a shallow cut across each of their wrists, pressed them together and wrapped them with a clean white linen cloth, and stepped back for the blood vow.

She still had a hard time pronouncing the words, so again Jamie helped her with them. But this time she knew what they meant and she was only too happy to repeat them in Gáidhlig as she stared intently into his eyes and smiled softly through the vows.

_"Is tu fuil ‘o mo chuislean, is tu cnaimh de mo chnaimh.  
_

_Is leatsa mo bhodhaig, chum gum bi sinn ‘n ar n-aon.  
_

_Is leatsa m’anam gus an criochnaich ar saoghal."_

_"_ _Ye are Blood of my Blood, and Bone of my Bone._

_I give ye my Body, that we Two might be One._

_I give ye my Spirit, 'til our Life shall be Done"_

Neither of them hesitated for even an instant when Father MacBride informed Jamie that he could now kiss his bride. He released her hands, laced one around her back to bring her body against his, feeling the almost imperceptible under the layers of her dress, swell of their child against his own abdomen. The other hand went to cradle her head, his fingers tangling in her curls as he pulled her head toward his, their lips crushing together. Her fingers found purchase in his curls as she pulled him impossibly closer to her, both swallowing the other's moans of satisfaction. The rest of the world melted away as they both feasted on the existence of just the two of them, nothing else mattered. 

They finally separated only when they were forced to come up for oxygen, pressing their heads together, they grinned in pure delight as their eyes stared into each other, still not acknowledging anyone around them. Jamie pressed a chaste kiss to her nose before pulling back and gathering her against him so he could nuzzle into her hair and whisper in her ear. "Welcome home Mrs. Fraser, my Lady Broch Tuarach. I can finally call ye my wife again and it be a fact. I love ye mo ghráidh."

She grinned against his shoulder, "I love you to my sweet warrior. Now take your wife home. We don't have much time before we have no time at all to be alone together and I need you, Now."

Jamie chuckled, "Aye, my lady, as ye say."


	18. Chapter 18

As they pulled away from each other, to stare into one another's eyes, the sounds of the world around them began to seep back in, bringing them back to where they were standing. They both looked around at the happy faces of their family and servants surrounding them and matching blushes graced their skin. Jamie took Claire by the hand and turned to face everyone, but before he could say anything Jenny took over, "Lunch will be ready inside the manor, then we will release the happy couple to enjoy their wedding night to themselves."

Jamie and Claire exchanged a look of surprise and both shrugged, silently deciding that they would let Jenny have this one. Jamie leaned down to whisper in Claire's ear as Jenny was ushering everyone else toward the door of the church, "We shall have time alone together, mo nighean don, even if we must sneak away from Jenny's lunch."

Claire giggled, "I can hardly wait to have you all to myself, my husband."

Jamie squeezed her hand, "Neither can I, my wife."

Jenny turned back, noticing they were the only two left in the church, "Come now, ye two. Ye will have the rest of yer lives together. Tis time to come and celebrate wi' yer family now."

Jamie offered Claire his arm and together they dutifully followed Jenny out of the church, along the path through the woods and across the yard to the back of the house. Jenny led them to the formal dining room where Murtagh, Ian, and wee Jamie were sitting at the table, waiting for them to arrive. 

Mrs. Crook along with two other kitchen maids were bringing in the food for the wedding feast. Since the family would be leaving for Inverness in three days' time, they had prepared everything that wouldn't keep during their journey. Even though they would be leaving soon, Jamie was still the Laird so he was seated at the head of the table with Claire to his right. Ian sat to Jamie's left with wee Jamie on his knee, while Jenny sat next to him and Murtagh sat directly across from her at Claire's right. Father MacBride was invited to join them at their feast and was seated at the opposite end of the table from Jamie. Since it would be too late in the day to travel after they finished their lunch he would stay one more night before returning to Broch Mordha.

Jamie gently guided Claire with a large hand at the small of her back, to her chair. He pulled it out for her and kissed her on the crown of her head after she had taken her seat. He pulled out his chair, not once taking his eyes off of his wife, sat down and took her left hand in his right on top of the table. Their eyes remained locked on one another as Father MacBride led the prayer of thanks for the food, company, and the union of two souls meant for each other.

Jamie released Claire's hand and they placed different foods on their plate as the options were passed around the table. Jenny had sacrificed a couple of her lambs to serve a special wedding lunch of lamb chops, goat cheese, bannocks with blackberry jam, and a bottle of Brian Fraser's finest whisky. Neither Claire nor Jamie realized how hungry they were until their bellies growled simultaneously when the lamb chops were passed to their end of the table. Their eyes locked as the chuckled at the coincidence.

Claire lowered her head to try and hide the blush that was certainly spreading from her neck up to her face. Then remembering that Jamie had seen her at eve her worst, she raised her head to look straight at him. "I guess I forgot to eat this morning, I don't know why but I was so nervous until I saw you standing there waiting for me at the altar."

Jamie chuckled, "Aye, I couldna eat either, I suppose I was worried that ye would change yer mind. Kenning how hard our life has been already, through all the trials and tribulations, I thought perhaps ye might decide to go back to yer own time. Then when I saw ye standin' there, so bonnie in yer white dress, wi' my mam's pearls restin' on yer breasts, I couldna wait to have ye by my side and tell ye all my heart."

She reached her hand out and took his hand in hers, "Oh, Jamie. I made my choice all those years ago. I would choose to stay with you through hell before going back to my life before I met you. You are my world now, to leave you would be to live without my heart and I just can't do that. You are my heart and I need you to survive, to thrive. You are what makes my world beautiful with the light you bring to my days."

Jamie swallowed hard to keep the tears at bay, "I ken all of that mo ghráidh, but it does help to hear ye say it every now and then."

She grinned at him, her own eyes glistening with unshed tears, as she rested her free hand on her little baby bump, "Besides this wee bairn here needs his father. I simply cannot raise him to be a proper Scot without you by my side, now could I?"

Jamie chuckled, his eyes shining as he let go of Claire's hand and reached over to join his hand with hers over their baby. "I canna wait to meet him, just over three months, aye?"

Claire smiled, "Yes about three months and three weeks, I would say. He should be here around Samhain or a bit after if my calculations are correct."

Perhaps we should stay wi' Jared in Paris until ye and Jenny both have yer bairns. I dinna ken how long it will take after we make the crossing to reach Italy, but it will take a bit of time to acquire some land and build a proper home. It will be harsher weather during the winter months, perhaps springtime would be a better time to travel from Paris."

Claire nodded, "I have thought about that as well. I think if Jared permits us to stay with him and we can avoid any contact with Charles, the Comte St Germain, and King Louis, we shouldn't have any trouble avoiding getting pulled into the rebellion again."

Jamie removed his hand from her belly and sat back in his chair, finally digging into the delicious food in front of him, "Aye, tis a grand plan. I shall talk with Jared about Ian and I helpin' wi' the wine business. Perhaps he has already heard from his business contacts about the wine venture in Portugal and he will allow us to oversee operations while he is gone." 

Claire looked up at him and then across the table at Ian, who was engaged in a conversation of his own with Jenny. But Murtagh had been following the entire exchange between Claire and Jamie, "Aye, we must do everything within our power to get as far away from this rising as we can. I shall help to watch over Claire and Jenny while the two of ye are away at the warehouse."

Jamie looked up from his meal, a look of worry on his face, "Sassenach, I ken that ye got bored last time we were in Paris, but I dinna want ye workin' at L'Hôpital des Anges. Please for the sake of yer life and that of this bairn, heed my wishes this time."

Claire placed a hand on his shoulder, "I have already decided that I am going to take it easy this time. The most exertion you will see out of me is taking strolls along the Seine with either you or Jenny. I know how important this baby is and how close I came to dying last time. I will not do anything that might put either one of us at risk again."

Jamie reached up to take her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze, "Thank ye, Claire. I dinna ken what I would do if I lost ye, either one of ye. I canna go through that again."

She gave him a soft smile, put her fork down, and placed her other hand on top of their clasped hands on the table, "You won't lose us, Jamie. I will do whatever I must to ensure that you are not left alone, not ever again. I will be by your side for the rest of our lives. But I will have to look for a suitable midwife. I'm sure Jenny could handle it, but she may be too far along and too tired at that point in her pregnancy to help me with this little one. We will have a bit of time to find one once we arrive, I'm sure that Suzette could help me with that."

Jamie sighed, "Are ye sure that ye dinna wish for Mother Hildegarde to be the one to help ye wi' that?"

Claire shook her head, "As much as I love her for all that she did for me with Faith, I don't want to go back to L'Hôpital des Anges, not even for that. I will always hold our friendship in a special place in my heart, but I want to leave our past life in the past and have the fresh start that we have been granted. I don't want any repeats if we can help it."

Jamie quirked an eyebrow, "What about Master Raymond, will ye visit him, then?"

Claire thought for a moment, "Yes, I suppose I will likely need to visit him. I don't have enough herbs to last until we make it to Italy, especially if we plan to stay in Paris until spring, and he is the only one who I would trust not to report me as a witch for my unusual requirements. And knowing you, my dear husband, I will be in need of medicinal supplies quite regularly."

Jamie chuckled, "Aye, I suppose that must be true. But I dinna want ye to go anywhere alone, ye must always have either me or Murtagh wi' ye. I dinna want what happened last time to happen again."

Claire sighed, "I know, that also means that I can't interfere at the docks when they bring in the men with smallpox. That will make the city dangerous if nobody stops St Germain."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, we have a bit of time, I will think of somethin' so he cannot keep it hidden." 

Claire looked down at her plate but didn't make any move to pick up her fork and begin eating again.

Jamie noticed, "Eat yer lunch Sassenach, so we can sneak away to our chambers."

She let go of his hand, cast a playful glare in his direction, then did as he asked. She knew both she and the baby needed the nourishment and she was determined to eat every bite on her plate.


	19. Chapter 19

Jamie sat back and watched as Claire devoured every bite on her plate and grabbed a second bannock once her plate was empty. He silently chuckled to himself at her solitary focus. He had been keeping an eye on the rest of the family scattered around the table, and knew that as soon as Claire sat back, a signal that she was full, they would be able to escape to their room, unnoticed. Once they were locked safely behind their door, no one would even dare to bother them until morning the next day. 

The moment Jamie had been waiting for didn't take long when Claire placed her half eaten second bannock on her plate and sat back in her chair with a satisfied moan. Jamie pushed his chair back, taking care not to make to much noise and cause unwanted attention to land on him. He rose from his chair, and leaned over to whisper in Claire's ear, "Come, quietly mo ghráidh, tis our chance to escape."

Claire peered up at him with a knowing gleam in her eye, she nodded and pushed her chair back just enough to rise. Jamie offered her his hand and helped her to stand without making any noise. He pulled her against him and peered over the top of her head to see if their change in position had been noticed. Jenny caught his eye, a knowing smirk on her face and she waved him away. Jamie gave an infinitesimal nod and quietly guided Claire out of the dining room and up the stairs. When they reached the door to the second floor guest room that they had been sharing since they arrived, Jamie skillfully lifted Claire into his arms. She gave a soft giggle of surprise at this, "What are you doing, you ridiculous man?"

Jamie grinned and placed a kiss at her temple, "I'm carrying my wife over the threshold, our first wedding was rushed and unplanned. I didna get that chance to do so then, so I am taking my opportunity to do it now."

Claire sighed, "You are such a romantic and I am so glad that I can call you mine."

With that, Jamie stepped inside their room, and kicked the door closed with his booted foot. He didn't set her down immediately, but held her in his arms for a moment, relishing the fact that he could still do this with her. He was grateful that the stones hadn't stolen her away from him when he couldn't think of a better plan to keep her safe but instead offered them a second chance. 

He looked into her eyes, filled with all the love and trust that he knew his eyes reflected back at her, he released her legs and let her body slide slowly, excruciatingly, sensually down the front of his body, his arousal pressed tight between their bodies. He stopped her downward slide, just before her toes touched the floor and pressed her body harder against his, capturing her lips in a bruising kiss. He let her body slide the rest of the way down as his lips remained pressed against hers, their tongues mingling as he tasted the blackberry jam and lamb stew on her tongue. He reached behind her, his hand searching for the laces of her skirts. She backed further into the room, her hands fisted in his jacket as she pulled him with her. He found the laces and pulled them loose, her skirts pooled to the floor around her ankles and his hands found the roundness of her arse. He massaged each plump cheek tenderly as he pressed her hips hard against his own. A groan from deep inside his chest escaped as their lips parted in search of oxygen.

She took a step back from him and touched the skin at the top of her breasts, caressing back and forth with the tips of her fingers as his eyes followed the motion across her pale skin. His fingers reached out to take hold of the laces of her bodice, pulling the silky bow loose as his eyes never left the motion of her fingers across her bosom. He tore his eyes from the tantalizing movement to pull the laces loose and remove her stomacher and toss it aside. He pushed the bodice off over her shoulders and let it slide down her arms to land on top of her skirts. She now stood in her bum roll, corset, and shift. She untied the laces of her bum roll and let it fall to the floor, then she reached for the buckle of his belt, "My turn"

Jamie chuckled at the memory of her doing the exact same thing, "Aye, but I think ye are a bit early in the proceedings, I removed yer corset before we got to my belt on our first wedding night."

Claire raised her eyebrows and giggled, "Hmm, I suppose you are right, but I can't wait any longer, I want to see you."

Jamie chuckled again, "Now I ken that ye are eager, ye didna ask to see me until our second time makin' love."

Claire blushed prettily, "Well, I am at an advantage this time, now I know what awaits me under all those layers."

Jamie raised a brow and reached out to take hold of the laces of her corset, "Och, aye and I ken what awaits me under yer layers as well, now come here so that I can ravish my wife."

Claire took a step closer to him so that he could unlace her corset and she could unbuckle his belt. Her corset and his belt fell to the floor simultaneously. 

Jamie removed his jacket and waist coat in record time and tossed them aside. Then he unbuckled his second belt, allowing it and his kilt to fall to the floor and puddle around his feet. "Sassenach, if ye dinna give me a moment, we will be doin' this wi' my boots on."

She took a step back to allow him room to pull his boots off, luckily he had worn the boots that he could just pull on and didn't require time to unbuckle them before he could remove them. Jamie had them both off and tossed against the wall within seconds, followed a moment later by his stockings. 

Claire stepped back toward him and placed both hands on his chest, "Now, where were we?"

Jamie laced his arms around her back and pulled her against him, his arousal even more pronounced now that their bodies were only separated by the layers of her shift and his shirt. "It seems as though we are now back on track, shall we recreate our wedding night and keep these layers on or do ye wish to remove them and start anew?"

Claire unbuttoned the neck of his shirt, "Let's not try to recreate anything and just see how it goes, but I do still want to see you so take your shirt off."

Jamie grinned mischievously, "Aye, I wish to see ye as well, so take yer shift off lass."

Claire took a step back, pulled the laces at the top of her shift, and let it slide off her shoulders and down her body, fluttering to the floor at her ankles. Jamie reached back over his shoulders, grabbed the top of his shirt, and deftly pulled it off over his head, tossing it aside. 

This time, he didn't need a moment to take in her body and he couldn't have stopped himself if he had wanted to. He took a step toward her as soon as his shirt was removed, bent at the knees, and picked her up by the thighs as her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs came up to wrap around his waist. 

She captured his lips with hers as her fingers tangled in his curls. He walked slowly toward the bed, waiting to feel it with his shins. When he felt the wood of the bed frame against his legs, he drew back from the kiss and gently lowered Claire to the bed. He stood back, mesmerized by her lovely form, laid out before him, waiting for him to fill her body with his. She crawled backward on the bed as he leaned down and crawled up the bed, chasing her the whole way. 

When she felt the pillows, she stopped and relaxed, laying her head down on them. Jamie's body came to rest between her spread thighs as he pressed a soft wet kiss to the skin of her collar bone. 

She closed her eyes and succumbed to the feeling of wholeness and home as pleasure began to build within her core with every kiss he worshipped her body with.

Jamie, kissed, nipped and sucked the skin over her swollen breast, down her sternum, and toward her slightly rounded pregnant belly. He lingered there for a moment, whispering soft words of love to their unborn child within, then peppering her belly with delicate kisses as he cradled the child within reverently between his two large hands. Claire grinned down as she watched the sudden tenderness for their child take over his longing for her body. She reached down and tangled her fingers in his silky soft curls, drawing his attention back to her. He looked up at her with a sheepish grin on his face as his eyes locked with hers. Then he leaned down and continued his exploration of her body, moving lower and placing a tender kiss just above her pubic bone. 

He moved even lower on the bed, lifting each of her legs and placing them over his shoulders. She gasped when she felt the heat of his breath at her core. Jamie tilted his head even closer, the curly hairs of her mound tickled his nose as he inhaled the scent of her. He could smell her immense desire for him which caused his cock to twitch with need. He pressed his nose against her throbbing bud and plunged his tongue into her warm wet, wanting folds, "God, Claire do ye ken what the taste of ye does to me."

She hummed in delight but was incapable of forming a coherent response.

Jamie chuckled, thrilled that he was the one bringing her to the brink of ecstasy with even just the slightest touch. He held her quivering legs down with the weight of his arms as he used one hand to gently rub circles over her tender pink bud and used the fingers of his other hand to hold her folds open. He pressed his tongue flat against the swollen pink lips of her honey pot, then plunged his tongue inside, repeating this motion until her breaths turned into short pants and her fingers began to tug at the curls on the top of his head. 

She began to beg and moan his name, her voice so husky with a longing that he had to will himself not to spill his seed until he could be buried deep inside her. He moved his fingers from her bud and replaced them with his lips, pressing two fingers inside of her and curling them as he pumped them in and out. He sucked her tender throbbing bud into his mouth and suckled hard until her whole body convulsed in a magnificent sight as her orgasm overtook her. 

He released her bud from his mouth, watching her lovely face and continued to pump his fingers in and out, faster and faster as her body built back up to another crescendo of pleasure. Just as he felt her body begin to quiver around his fingers, he pulled them out, quickly crawled up her body and plunged his cock inside. Her release hit her as his cock thrust hard against her cervix, causing her to scream out his name and her fingernails to dig into his shoulders. He captured her mouth in a searing kiss as his body rocked hard against hers. Her honeypot milked him almost to the point of release and he had to use all his power to hold back his release. He wanted to bring her to pleasure one more time before joining her in falling over that cliff of oblivion. 

He reached down and grabbed her by the knee, pushing her leg as high as it would go. The change of angle allowed him to sink deeper inside her with every thrust. He thrust harder and faster and had to release her leg so he could place a hand on either side of her head as he pounded into her as hard as he could. She gripped his shoulders tightly and his name left her lips like a prayer, over and over as if she had lost all other words. The sound of his name like that on her lips was more than he could handle. He pressed hard and held still for a minute until she brought her other leg up, released his shoulders, and took hold of her own knees to draw them even higher. He pulled back then plunged in harder over and over. He felt her body begin to flutter around his cock and he began to lose his rhythm, he pounded without abandon until they were both screaming each other's names. Their mutual release sending them over the edge as their bodies shook and their juices of completion mingled inside of her body. 

Jamie collapsed on top of her and quickly rolled to the side to keep from crushing her beneath his larger body. Still joined, he gathered her against him and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I love ye, Claire."

She sighed as she nuzzled against his neck, "I love you too, Jamie."


	20. Chapter 20

The pressure on Claire's bladder forced her to wake up, but she kept her eyes closed. Before crawling out of bed and making her way to the chamber pot, she listened for any other sounds coming from outside their bedroom door. The house seemed silent, so she opened her eyes and looked toward the tall window near the hearth in their room. A lovely orange glow from the evening sun was streaming through to give their room a magical otherworldly feel about. 

She looked down and smiled at the sight of Jamie's large hand cupping the swell of their baby. She carefully extracted her legs from the tangle of their limbs and tried to wriggle out of Jamie's hold, but his embrace tightened around her as he groaned into her mess of curls. "What are ye doin', where do ye think yer goin' Mrs. Fraser?"

Claire grinned at the use of her name, "Your baby is pressing on my bladder my love, I need to use the chamber pot. I won't be long and then you can have me all to yourself once more."

Jamie groaned again, "Aye, but ye better no' get any ideas about sneakin' off downstairs to help clean up."

Claire giggled, "Jamie, have you looked at the light coming in through the window, I am fairly sure that Jenny has already taken care of the cleanup. Besides that, I think perhaps they have all gone somewhere for the night to allow us a bit of privacy. I don't hear any of the usual sounds coming from the rest of the house."

At that, Jamie released his grip on her body, allowing her to rise and opened his eyes to glance at the window. "Looks like perhaps we were both a bit tired after the wedding."

Claire snorted, "Oh, I'm sure it was the wedding that sapped all of our energy and not what we did after lunch."

Jamie quirked his brow, "Aye, I suppose we were a bit more vigorous wi' our love makin' than we were on our first wedding night."

Claire came around the curtain from where the chamber pot was kept, "You think we were more vigorous this afternoon, Jamie, on our wedding night we made love three times. We have only made love once so far today."

Jamie sat up against the headboard as she climbed back into bed and snuggled into his side, "Aye, we did, but the first time we lay together only lasted for a few minutes. If ye remember correctly, I fell asleep after the second time."

Claire kissed his chest against his nipple, "That is true my love, but I won't hold that against you. After all, you were inexperienced and quite excited for the main event."

Jamie placed a kiss on the top of her head and squeezed her against him, "Are ye makin' fun of me, Sassenach."

Claire smiled and looked up at him to see his beautiful cerulean blue eyes staring back at her with such love, that she had to lean up to kiss him before giving him an answer. "No, Jamie. I am not making fun of you, I quite like the way you make love, even since the beginning you have made love to me with such unflagging joy, how could I ever complain. You always see to my needs and ensure to bring me pleasure before you seek your own. I think perhaps we were so tired from everything catching up with us. Today was the culmination of months of scheming and planning finally catching up with us and our bodies and minds needed a bit of time to recover from the stress of it all. I think perhaps we won't be able to fully feel completely rested until we are in Italy and have a home of our own again."

Jamie rubbed his hand up and down her arm, "Aye, I think perhaps that ye are right. I do feel better now that ye are my wife again, which makes many things much simpler. But we still do have the worry of escaping before we canna."

Claire moved up and kissed his jaw, then threw her leg over Jamie's hips, used his arm to help pull her self up to straddle him, and leaned down to kiss him on the tip of his nose. "I don't want to think about any of that right now, I just want to enjoy the company of my husband. Now, you just stay right there and allow me to pleasure you this time, then if you would like, we could do it the back way."

Jamie smirked, "Ye ken that if we had done it that way the first time we lay together, I never would have tried any other way."

Claire smiled coyly, "Yes, I know that,... but face to face... is so much more... intimate, being able to... see in the other person's... eyes the... pleasure... that you are... bringing to them."

Jamie leaned his head back against the headboard as she placed kisses, nips and licked down his body amongst her words. When she reached is shaft as hard as an iron rod it pulsed in her grip. She licked slowly from the base to the tip along the large vein that stretched along the bottom of his erect cock. Once she reached the top, she used her thumb to spread the little bit of moisture that was leaking from the tip.

Then she swirled her tongue over and around the tip, before taking the whole tip between her lips. Jamie watched her with hooded eyes as she slowly teased him, a sexy smile, curling up one side of his lips. His pupils were blown wide with desire as she took more of him in her mouth. She relaxed the muscles of her throat so that she could take him even deeper than she ever had before. He fought against the impulse to close his eyes and throw his back, in favor of watching the love of his life swallow his cock. She moaned around him, which sent vibrations straight up his spine and ended deep in his belly. 

His hips bucked up involuntarily and he gritted his teeth in an attempt to keep perfectly still and allow her to pleasure him with her sweet torture. Her head bobbed up and down as her hand moved over the base of his cock for several more minutes until he couldn't stand it anymore and he reached for her arms, "Mo ghráidh, come up here, I must be in ye when I spill my seed. Come, give me yer mouth."

Claire released his cock with a soft popping sound, licked her lips, and climbed up his body, still straddling his legs. Once her mouth reached his, she settled down over him, his cock trapped flat against his stomach as she rubbed her bud along the length of him. Jamie swallowed her moans as she worked herself closer to release along his body. Jamie gripped her hips and helped her rock back and forth as she came closer to her climax, then suddenly she tore her lips from his, "I want you now, Jamie, I need you inside of me, please."

Jamie helped her to lift up as she reached down and aligned his shaft with her core. She stroked his tip over her wetness then slid down hard and ground against him as Jamie held her hips and helped her to move in just the right way to bring them both the most pleasure. 

Claire took over the rocking of her hips as Jamie began thrusting up into her. He kept hold of her hip with one hand and moved the other up to cup her swollen breast, kneading it gently. 

Claire leaned closer to him, which allowed him to lean up and take her nipple in his mouth, he swirled his tongue and suckled gently. Claire placed a hand on the back of his head and pressed his head closer to her breast, almost smothering him, "Harder, Jamie, suck harder. Oh God, I'm going to, I can't."

Jamie released her breast, "Let, go mo chridhe, I'm right there wi' ye."

Claire moaned his name, stretching the vowels out long in her husky voice and the sound of his name like that pushed Jamie over the edge with her as he cried out her name in harmony with her. Claire slumped down on his chest as his cock continued to pulse and spill his hot seed in bursts deep inside of her. She smiled against his chest as they both came down from their high of pleasure, "That was amazing and I absolutely love the sounds we make together."

Jamie wrapped his arms tight around her and kissed the top of her head, "Aye, tis the most beautiful symphony in the world."

Claire giggled, which sent a shock up his cock where they were still joined. "You have always had the best words to describe everything, it's one of the reasons that you were so easy to fall in love with. Every time you speak, I fall a little more in love with you, do you know that?"

Jamie squeezed her tighter, "Aye, I ken, tis the same for me. Words dinna come as easy to ye, but when ye do speak, yer voice is the melody that makes my day brighter."

Claire grinned against his shoulder and placed a kiss on his sweat covered chest, "See, there you go again, with words of poetry. God, I love you and it makes my heart smile to call you mine once again."

Jamie used his finger under her chin to lift her head up and force her whisky eyes to meet his pools of blue, "I have always been yers, mo nighean donn, no matter what the law says. From the moment I set eyes on ye, I knew I wanted ye and from that day on, ye have held my heart in yer hands. I gave it to ye willingly and I dinna ever want it back."

Claire kissed him tenderly on the mouth, "It has been the same for me, but probably not since the first day, but that day at Leoch when you first told me about your back, I felt something then. After that I knew I was done for, I had given you my heart and I knew I would never get it back, no matter what my head told me was the right thing to do."

Jamie furrowed his brow as he looked deep into her eyes, "Time has been reset, Sassenach, do ye regret yer decision to stay? Ye could still go back if ye wanted to, I could take ye to the stones if ye dinna think the danger of this time is worth it for ye to stay."

Claire shook her head, "No, Jamie. I do not want to go back, I have chosen you, and no matter what I am your wife now and you are stuck with me for the rest of your life. I will not return to that hill and those stones ever again. I am not going back, my life is here, with you, in this time. I belong here, by your side, and nowhere else. This child belongs here, with you and me, in this time. Nothing is going to change that, do you understand me?"

Jamie smirked, "Aye, I understand ye. I dinna wish to be parted from ye either, but I wouldna feel right if I didna at least offer ye the choice."

Claire laid her head back on his chest, "Well there is no need, I don't want that choice and no matter how much you try to convince me that it is safer in my time, I'm staying right here, by your side, no matter where you might go. I will not abandon you, I will live with you and I will die with you. You will always be my choice, no matter what life has in store for us."

Jamie hummed as he pressed his lips to her head, "Aye, I feel the same way about ye."

Claire suddenly sat up, "I'm hungry, let's get dressed and go downstairs. Perhaps Jenny left us some food."

Jamie chuckled, "I can go down and fetch us somethin' to eat, there is no need for ye to get dressed. Stay here, I willna be gone long."

Claire smiled softly, "Alright, I will be the obedient wife this time. But hurry back, I'm starving."


	21. Chapter 21

When Jamie arrived downstairs, he found a note in the kitchen from Jenny. She had taken Ian, wee Jamie, and the servants with her to stay with one of the tenants for the night to afford the couple some much needed privacy on their wedding night. She had made sure that they had plenty of provisions to tide them over until morning when the tenants would begin arriving for the last minute announcement from the Laird.

Jamie grabbed a large serving tray and filled it with a variety of food left over from their luncheon. Jenny had left a couple of bottles of Jared's finest wine as well as a bottle of their father's prized whisky on the table for the couple to share. Jamie grabbed a bottle of the wine and the whisky and hurried back up the stairs to join his wife.

When Jamie entered the room, Claire was sitting on a blanket on the floor by the hearth, dressed in her shift. She smiled up at him as she heard the door click shut, "I thought perhaps we could enjoy an indoor picnic. Who knows when we will get another chance to just sit, talk, and enjoy a nice meal." 

Jamie strode over to her, handed Claire the wine and whisky, and carefully lowered himself to the floor, being mindful not to spill the feast he carried on the tray. "Aye, tis a good plan. I dinna wish to sleep wi' crumbs in the bed, so this is a good solution."

Claire grinned at him, "I thought you might say that. That is why were are having the picnic here on the floor."

Jamie set the tray on the floor between them and leaned over to place a kiss first on Claire's cheek then on the swell of their baby. The couple took turns feeding each other tasty morsels of goat cheese, dried trout, bannocks with blackberry jam and fresh blackberries. When they were finished and their bellies were satisfied, Jamie gathered the remaining food and drink to place on Claire's vanity. After carefully setting the try down, he knelt beside Claire and scooped her up in his arms. He carried her over to the bed and placed her close to the middle of the mattress. Claire leaned forward to grab the quilt as Jamie walked around the bed to take his side, laying next to her. She pulled the quilt up to cover their legs, letting the top edge of it rest just below her hips.

Jamie adjusted his body so his face could be near the swell of their child. Claire leaned back and waited for Jamie to have his nightly conversation with their child before they turned in for the night. Claire couldn't make out much of what he was saying since he spoke to their baby in Gaelic, but she knew that he spoke of her often. 

Jamie knew Claire wouldn't know that he was speaking his heart to their bairn, so he bore all his private thoughts to the wee person inside her belly. He told the child of the day he met his or her mother, of how badly he had wanted her and finally with a bit of luck was able to wed her and finally call her his. Jamie whispered about their adventures in Paris and meeting the bairn's big brother Fergus, whom he planned to be reunited with very soon. He told their child about Murtagh, Jenny, Ian, their cousin wee Jamie and the bairn, wee Maggie, that Jenny was expecting. He talked about their plan to avoid Prince Charles's doomed battle and move to Italy where they could start a whole new life without fear of oppression from the British.

When he was finished updating their child on all that had happened that day and the plans they had, he kissed Claire's belly where their child pushed a foot or hand back at him and moved up next to her to lay his head on the pillow and wrap Claire's body in his warm embrace.

* * *

The sun shone through the window of their chamber early the next morning and the couple was awoken by the usual morning sounds and smells of Lallybroch. Claire stretched her limbs and smiled as Jamie placed a kiss on her nose. "Tis time to get up Mrs. Fraser, if we stay in bed much longer, either wee Jamie or Jenny will be up to force us out of bed."

Claire giggled, "It is so good to be home, but I am going to miss this place when we have to leave."

Jamie sighed, "I ken, I will miss Lallybroch as well. Perhaps one day we can return when the threat of the British is no' so great."

Claire placed a kiss on Jamie's chest as she snuggled against him, "I have been thinking about that. If we don't leave anyone to look after Lallybroch, the British will just seize it as their own. There must be something we can do to at least try to keep it safe."

Jamie furrowed his brow and rubbed the stubble on his chin as he thought it over, "We could appoint an overseer, someone to watch over Lallybroch in our absence."

Claire sat up and gazed lovingly down at him, "That is a great idea, today when the tenants arrive you could choose someone, perhaps someone with a family. They could stay in the manor in our absence and you could explain to them that it could be several years before we return. If they are only the overseer of the property while the Laird is away, the British will not be able to claim it as their own. They would likely still have to offer up goods when the army comes by to patrol, but we could advise them on the best crops to grow to keep everyone fed and taken care of. We could remain in contact with whomever you choose by letters. We could imprint upon them the importance of staying out of the rebellion and even taking an oath to support King George."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, tis a sound plan. But we must discuss it wi' Jenny and Ian before the tenants arrive. Besides, Jenny might have an idea of who would be best to fit the role."

Claire laid back down beside him as she rested her head on his shoulder and tangled her fingers in the soft curly hairs that dusted his chest. The two of them stayed like that, both thinking over what their future held when the silence was suddenly interrupted by their door handle being wiggled. Jamie smirked at Claire as he pushed their quilt back and scooped her shift up off the floor to toss it to her, "Best put that on before the wee gomerel sees more than he should."

Claire quickly pulled her shift on as Jamie pulled his own shirt over his head then walked over to unlock and open the door to their morning visitor. On the other side of the door, stood wee Jamie, who looked up at his uncle in excitement as the door swung open, "What is it, lad, has yer mam sent ye up to wake us?"

Wee Jamie giggled, "Aye Unca, Mama says that ye and Auntie Cwaire is pose to come down to bweak yer fast. She says ye have spent nuff time awone."  
Wee Jamie having delivered his message, strode past his uncle to climb up onto the bed and say good morning to his aunt. Claire held out her arms to her nephew who snuggled comfortably against her and stroked her bump, "Is da bairn waked up yet, Auntie Cwaire?"

Claire smiled and tapped him on the nose with her finger, "The wee one was awake a little bit ago, but he or she seems to have gone back to sleep. Give your auntie a kiss then you best be on your way. Your mama will be wondering where you have gotten off to if you don't return soon."

Wee Jamie placed a sloppy kiss on her cheek and climbed down off the bed, "Aye, I go tell mama that yer comin'."

Claire chuckled as he ran out of the room, waving goodbye as he turned the corner toward the stairs. Jamie shook his head with a wide grin on his face as he closed and locked the door once more. "The lad loves ye, almost as much as I do."

Claire blushed, "He just loves the attention. But, we should get dressed and head down, if we don't arrive in the kitchen soon, Jenny will be up here to get us next."

The couple dressed quickly in their best clothes, remembering that their tenants would be arriving soon after breakfast. Jamie offered Claire his arm and led her downstairs to join the rest of the family. When they arrived in the dining room, everyone else was already seated and awaiting their arrival. Ian stood as they entered and waited for Jamie to pull out Claire's chair and help her sit before he took his place next to Jenny.

After Claire was seated, Jamie walked over and placed a tender kiss on Jenny's cheek, "Thank ye for everything ye did for us yesterday."

Jenny smiled as Jamie took his seat at the head of the table. "Twas my pleasure, bràthair."

When everyone was finally seated, the servant carried in their breakfast. Jamie waited till everyone had served themselves before he brought up the subject he and Claire spoke of that morning. "Jenny, Claire, and I may have come up wi' a plan to keep Lallybroch protected while we are away."

Both Ian and Jenny looked back and forth between Jamie and Claire, "Well go on then, dinna leave us waitin'."

Claire took Jamie's hand on the table and gave it a gentle squeeze of support, "We thought perhaps if we appoint one of our tenants as an overseer of the estate, it would ensure the British dinna seize it. As overseer, a man canna be forced to abandon the property of his employer or Laird and the British willna be able to prove whether I am or am not a supporter of Charles Stuart if I am no here, so Lallybroch willna be subject to seizure."

Jamie and Claire watched Jenny and Ian patiently as they mulled the idea over in their heads. Jenny and Ian exchanged a look that was the silent communication that only a husband and wife could share, then a slight nod between the two of them. Jenny looked at Jamie, "That is a fine plan, now who do ye suggest we appoint to such a position?"

Claire took over now that the plan was laid out, "We were hoping that you might have someone in mind. We could approach the tenant today when we tell everyone of our plan to move to Italy. But the thing is, Jenny, it must be someone you trust implicitly, they would be living in the manor in order to always be here to protect it. We were hoping you knew of a family that would benefit from living here while we cannot."

Jenny smiled brightly, "Aye, I ken just the family that would no' change a thing and do just as we ask. I will bring them into the study when they arrive before we announce our plans and we can tell them together what we wish of them."

Claire and Jamie exchanged their own private look then Jamie turned back to Jenny, "Who are ye thinkin' would be best suited for the job?"

Jenny grinned, "Adam and Annabella Gordon, with their children, Mary, Alexander, Adam, William, and John. Their children are old enough to help out with chores, so it willna be left all to Annabella."

Jamie grinned, "Aye, I remember Adam and Annabella, Mary would be about 16 by now, would she no'?"

Jenny smiled, "Yes, do you agree that they would be the perfect family to care of Lallybroch?"

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I do and I believe that Adam will accept. He always admired father and I'm sure he would be honored to be entrusted wi' the care of his estate."

Jenny picked up her fork, "Good, now that we have that sorted, let's eat before this food gets cold. The tenants will be here soon and I dinna intend to starve." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Gordon family mentioned in this chapter are actually some of my ancestors, living much earlier than the setting of this story, but very much Scottish. 
> 
> Sir Adam Gordon, was the 7th Laird of Gordon. He was born in 1273 in Huntley, Aberdeenshire, Scotland  
> He died on July 19, 1333 at Halidon Hill, Northumberland, England in the Battle of Halidon Hill  
> I haven't found his exact birth date so he was 59 or 60 when he died. 
> 
> His wife Annabella de Strathbogie  
> Was born around 1271 in Huntley, Aberdeenshire, Scotland  
> She died around 1320 somewhere in Scotland


	22. Chapter 22

The family had just enough time to finish breakfast and clean up before the tenants began to arrive. The air was charged with uncertainty and worry as the tenants found places in the yard to stand or sit and await the announcement that their laird had summoned them for. The children seemed to be unbothered by the subdued mood of the adults and ran and played cheerfully in the field behind the manor.

When Jenny spotted the Gordons arriving, she immediately sent the stable boy to fetch them to Jamie's study. Jamie, Claire, and Ian had all gathered in the study after breakfast to prepare themselves for the meeting with Adam Gordon. Ian was the only one who didn't seem nervous and he made it his job to reassure Jamie and Claire of their plan, "Adam, willna refuse ye, Jamie. He was loyal to yer father and will take the job as caretaker of the estate verra seriously."

Jamie paced back and forth, "I ken ye are certain a charaid, but I have no' seen the man since long before my father died. He does no' ken me from the reckless lad that I was before I left to go apprentice wi' Dougal when I was just a wee lad of 16. He does no' ken the man I have become, he might no' wish to support me as he did my father."

Ian walked over to stop Jamie's frantic pacing, placing a steadying hand on his shoulder, "Ye are the man that yer father intended ye to be. Both yer Da and yer Ma would be proud of the man ye have become. Ye have chosen to put yer family and the safety of yer people above yer love of yer home. Tis the same thing both of yer parents did."

Jamie furrowed his brow, "My parents did no' sacrifice their love for Scotland for their people or their family."

Ian shook his head, "No, they did no' sacrifice their love for Scotland. Yer mother left her family for the love she bore yer father and yer father denounced his own father for the love he bore yer mother and his children. They chose each other, their children over the places they each came from. Ye are doin' the same thing, but ye have the foresight to also take care of yer tenants or at least give them the choice to do as they wish with their own fates. Ye are doin' the best ye can for those ye hold dear and they wouldna fault ye for that."

Jamie walked over and sat down on the edge of his father's oversized oak desk and buried his hands in his face, "Aye, I hope yer right Ian. We have tried fighting for Scotland and nearly lost everything with that choice. I dinna see any other way for us to survive what is to come. We ken that we canna fight, the rising is guaranteed to come and the highland way of life will be wiped out. The only way I see forward, to keep those things we cherish most is to leave our home and take those things wi' us. We must pass down what we can to our children, but unfortunately, we canna do that and remain in Scotland. I dinna wish to leave here, but for the sake of those that I love, I will do what I must."

Claire walked away from the window where she had been watching as the tenants arrived and went to Jamie. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and allowed him to wrap his arms around her waist and bury his head against her chest, "It will be alright love. We are lucky, we know what is coming and we know what we need to do to avoid it. Ian is right, we are doing the best we can by warning our tenants, there is nothing more we can do except to give them the choice. I am sure that many will heed our warning, but I am also just as certain that many will see it as a worthy cause and fight for the freedom of Scotland. We must allow them to make their own choices, just as we have made ours."

Jamie stayed quiet and soaked up the comfort that he found in Claire's arms. Ian stood at the mantel while Jamie and Claire remained in their embrace as they awaited Mr. Gordon. After a few minutes there was a knock at the door, followed by Murtagh's voice, "Jamie, lad, I have Mr. Gordon here to see ye."

Jamie lifted his head from the soft cushion of Claire's breast and looked up into her eyes, "Are you ready my Laird?"

He smiled up at her, "Aye, je suis pret, my Lady."

Claire took a step back to allow Jamie room to stand. He stood up, straightened his clothes, and clasped his hands together at the small of his back. Claire stood proudly beside him and awaited Jamie's order, "Come in Murtagh."

Murtagh opened the door and ushered Mr. Gordon inside the study. Then Murtagh closed the door and remained outside to guard the study against any interruptions. Mr. Gordon stepped inside, his hands fumbling nervously with the hat he held tight in his grasp, "Ye wanted to see me, my Laird?"

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I did. Please have a seat Mr. Gordon, Lady Broch Tuarach, and I have something we wish to speak wi' ye about."

Mr. Gordon took a seat and watched as Jamie sat back down on the edge of the desk. Claire remained next to him in a show of a unified front. Ian offered Mr. Gordon a whisky which he gladly accepted. Once Jamie could see that the man was relaxing he began. "Mr. Gordon, I ken that ye were loyal to my father and it is my hope that your loyalty for him will extend to me and my family. We have something we would like to ask of ye. We have thought long and hard about who would be best fit for the job and it comes down to ye. Ye were there for my father since the beginning and it is my hope that ye feel that I am worthy of that loyalty as well."

Mr. Gordon took another sip of his whisky, "Of course, my Laird. My loyalty to the Fraser family willna ever waiver, no matter who the laird might be."

Jamie smirked, "Glad to hear that, but I ken the trouble I got into as a young lad and I wanted to impress upon ye that I am no that troublesome lad any longer. I have grown into a man who has seen death, torture, and who has found love. I am to be a father soon myself and I wish to do what is best for my family. With that said we have something we need to share wi' ye before we ask ye of our favor."

Mr. Gordon furrowed his brow, "I will do anything ye ask of me, my Laird, I hope ye ken that."

Jamie nodded, "Just so, we feel it our duty to inform ye of what is to come. That way ye can make an informed decision."

Mr. Gordon nodded, "Aye, I thank ye for that choice. Please tell me what it is ye think I should ken."

Jamie glanced at Claire and waited for her nod of approval before continuing. "Lady Broch Tuarach is a seer. She has seen what the future holds for Scotland and it is no' a good future. Prince Charles is raising an army as we speak and he will fight the British for the throne. He will lose and he will take many Scots to their death in his doomed pursuit. The final battle which will lead to the end of the highland way of life will take place on April 16, 1746. That is just over 2 years from now and tis the reason that I have called for everyone to gather. I will be telling all of this to the rest of the tenants so that everyone can decide for themselves which path they wish to follow.

My family and I have decided that we want no part of it, but if we remain in Scotland we will be forced to take part. I am taking my family to Italy so that we may escape what is to come. We dinna ken when or if ever we will be able to return to Scotland. That leads me to the favor that I wish to ask of ye."

Mr. Gordon shifted uncomfortably in his chair. "Aye?"

Jamie sighed, "Tis a grand favor that I ask and it is my hope that ye accept. I wanted to ask ye if ye would remain at Lallybroch wi' yer family and be caretaker of the estate. Ye would live in the manor and care for it as if it were yer own, but ye wouldna be laird. Tis the only way we can see fit to protect Lallybroch from the British. If I remain here, they can arrest me and take Lallybroch, if we abandon it, they can take it and occupy it as their own. But if we leave a caretaker in my place, they canna arrest ye and they canna force ye out. They would need to prove the Laird is a Jacobite, but if I am no' even in the country, they canna prove that. Lallybroch would be safe and ye and yer family would be safe as caretakers. If we are no' ever able to return, yer family is welcome to remain in the manor house for as long as ye wish. We will stay in constant contact through letters so that we can both be informed of any goings on. We have made a list of crops to plant to keep yer family fed through the coming famine. I ken this is a lot to take in just now and I can give ye till the end of the day to think it over, but I canna wait any longer than that. My family and I leave for Inverness in the morning. I dinna wish to leave Lallybroch empty but if ye dinna accept, that is how it shall be. I canna say what will happen if the Britsh take over Lallybroch, but I dinna think they will be kind to our tenants."

Mr. Gordon furrowed his brow and stared into the bottom of his now empty whisky glass as everyone in the room remained quiet. After a few minutes he looked up at Jamie, "Aye, I will do it. I will do what I can to protect Lallybroch, for yer sake as well as yer father's. It is my hope that ye are wrong about what is to come, but I have seen the increase in soldiers and have felt somethin' has been comin' for a while. I will go and fetch Annabella and the children and tell them the plan. We will go back to our cottage and fetch our belongings after the gathering so that Lallybroch willna be empty when ye make yer leave in the morning."

Jamie stood with a smile and pulled Mr. Gordon into an awkward hug, "Thank ye Adam, truly."

Mr. Gordon blushed, "I hope the rest of the tenants listen to ye and heed yer warning sir. I dinna wish to see any of my friends or neighbors killed needlessly for the popinjay Charles Stuart."


	23. Chapter 23

The family woke early to pack the rest of their belongings into the wagons. Wee Jamie and Mrs. Crook rode in the back of the wagon that Jenny and Ian drove, while Claire and Jamie drove the wagon that was laden down with most of the family's belongings. Murtagh rode Donas at the lead of their small caravan since the stubborn brute would not submit to being tied to the wagons. The other horses that the family owned were tied to the back of each wagon. The Gordon family had arrived late the night before and Jenny had shown them through the house, even pointing out both priest holes in case they needed to hide a person or extra food from the British patrols that would certainly be making regular visits after the conclusion of the rising. The Gordon's stood in the dooryard and waved the family goodbye as everyone tried to keep their tears from falling. Jenny turned to look back one last time as they rode beneath the stone arch her father had built, "I suppose ye could say that I am finally goin' on that adventure I have always longed for."

Ian leaned over to kiss her on the cheek, "Aye, I suppose ye can. Though I am no' so sure that ye are ready for Paris."

Jenny scoffed, "I dinna intend to linger around in Paris for long. We shall do just as Jamie has planned, and stay long enough to replenish our provisions then continue on to Italy."

Ian noticed that Jenny was in a rather foul mood, likely due to being forced to leave her home by the British soldiers who would no doubt rain hellfire down on them just for being Scottish. He decided that a silent ride toward Inverness was probably a more pleasant prospect than trying to carry on a conversation with his wife when her dander was already up. He turned his attention back to the road before them and focused on keeping Jamie and Claire in his sights.

Claire and Jamie, on the other hand, were feeling relief at being able to make all of there plans come together. "I am so glad that Jenny listened to you and decided that the survival of her family was more important than remaining at Lallybroch."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, it seems as though many of the tenants took our warning to heart as well. I wouldna be surprised if we saw many of them arrive in Inverness before we depart. Unfortunately, there were some who seemed to favor the idea of a rising against the King."

Claire's shoulders slumped, "Yes, but they are making that choice themselves. We have done all we can do by giving them ample warning. We can no longer be responsible for anyone but ourselves. We tried doing it the other way and you saw how that turned out."

Jamie took the reins in one hand and wrapped his other arm around Claire's shoulders, "Aye, we have and I dinna wish to take part in a battle again. I am finished wi' fightin' and bein' a soldier, tis time to be a husband and father. Tis time to make a place for myself and my family in this world, even if it canna be Lallybroch."

Claire leaned her head against his shoulder, "Yes, it will be a better life as long as we stick together. No more trying to do what is best for the other one without talking about it first."

They drove along for a bit in silence, watching as the wilderness of Scotland passed them by. It could very likely be the last time they saw these parts of the world and they were all sad to leave them behind. Claire lifted her head from Jamie's shoulder, "Do you think it will take to long for Murtagh to find Fergus?"

Jamie furrowed his brow, "I dinna ken, we will be arriving much earlier than we did last time, but from what the lad said, he was raised in the brothel. I dinna imagine it will be too difficult for Murtagh to find him but convincin' the lad to come wi' him, that might be a bit more complicated."

Claire nodded in agreement, "What do you think Jared will say when we arrive?"

Jamie moved his arm from Claire's shoulder to take a rein in each hand and steer the wagon around a large hump in the road, "Well, he will likely be quite curious to ken the reason we are fleeing Scotland. He might wish for me and Ian to stay on at the warehouse to take care of things again."

Claire frowned, "And if he does, what choice will you make?"

Jamie tore his eyes from the road to gaze at Claire, "I dinna have any interest in running his wine business Sassenach. I will thank him for thinkin' of me and inform him that we dinna wish to stay any longer than necessary. Besides we have a bairn on the way and I dinna wish to tarry in Paris when I could be buildin' our home in Italy wi' the time we still have left before this wee one arrives."

Claire smiled softly as she looked down at her baby bump, her hands smoothing the skirts that covered it. "Yes, we didn't have much time to focus on the arrival of Faith with the distraction of Prince Charles last time. I want this time to be different, I want to focus on us and preparing for this baby to come out healthy. I now know how dangerous it can be to keep pushing myself beyond my limits and I will not do that again. I will not sacrifice this baby for anything."

Jamie placed a hand on her bump, "I willna have ye sacrificin' yer self either mo ghráidh, ye mean too much to me, both of ye do."

Claire placed her hand over Jamie's "Do you realize that we are almost as far along this time as I was last time when I lost Faith?"

Jamie frowned, "Nah, I hadna realized as much. Do ye think a sea voyage is safe then, should we no' wait until the bairn is born?"

Claire shook her head, "No, I think I will be just fine on the ship. There is a big difference this time though. For one I am not on my feet all day working at l'hopital to try and heal other people. I also don't have the stress that I did last time about trying to stop a rebellion from happening."

Jamie smirked, "Nah, ye dinna have that stress, but ye have the stress of tryin' to escape the country before that rebellion happens."

Claire smiled, "Believe it or not, I'm not stressed about that, actually I am quite relieved that we won't be here when it all goes to blows. I was worried, don't get me wrong, but I was worried that Jenny wouldn't believe us and she would stick her heels in, determined to ride it out and remain at Lallybroch."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, she can be stubborn and I am quite surprised myself that she agreed to come along wi' us as easily as she did."

Claire squeezed his hand, "Why do you think she did, I mean what do you think it was that convinced her?"

Jamie looked back at the wagon behind them and saw that Jenny had a stern expression on her face, "I dinna ken for certain, but I think some of what we revealed to her about things that neither of us could have kent was part of it. I will be sure to ask her when we get to Italy, I dinna wish to bring it up before then and risk her changin' her mind."

Claire nodded, "Yes, I think that is a wise decision."

With nothing left to discuss, the group of them pushed on toward Inverness. It would take them roughly a week driving the wagons, but they knew that if Jared had already sent a ship to fetch them, it would remain in dock until they were all safely aboard. Since none of them had a price on their heads, there was no need to hide from the British, but at camp on the first night, Murtagh suggested that they concoct a story for why they were obviously moving from their home. "We need to come up wi' somethin' in case we are stopped by a group of redcoats. We canna verra well tell them that we are fleein' due to the comin' war."

Everyone nodded in agreement as Claire pulled the fish from the fire to serve everyone, "Yes, you are right about that Murtagh. But what do we say, what is a plausible story that they will believe and will not give them cause to detain us?"

Jamie looked at everyone as he sat on a log next to Claire, "I think perhaps we tell bits of the truth and leave out anything suspicious. Ye canna tell a lie to save yer life Sassenach and if ye try then we will all surely be hanged."

Ian nodded, "Aye, we could say that we are going to Paris to help wi' the runnin' of the family business. Yer cousin Jared has become ill and has requested our help for the next year or so."

Jenny made a Scottish sound of disapproval in her throat, "I ken we are just thinkin' of somethin' to tell the redcoats, but we willna be stayin' in Paris, do ye hear me Ian Murray?"

Everyone but Jenny chuckled, "Aye, I hear ye and I dinna intend to. I am as eager as ye to find a new place and make a home for us. I dinna think that wee Jamie will like Paris much either."

Jamie shook his head, "Nah, the lad has become accustomed to running loose in the fields at Lallybroch. There is no such place in Paris and he wouldna like being cooped up in Jared's house much longer than a day or two."

Claire chuckled, "Definitely not. I got sick of it myself last time and I haven't gotten used to running loose in a field being free as a bird as wee Jamie has. I agree with Jenny, we need to get Fergus and move on as quickly as possible."

With everyone in agreement about their concocted story they would tell any British soldiers they happened upon, they all dug into their meals and settled down for the night. 


	24. Chapter 24

Jamie was right about the trip to Inverness taking a week and by some fortunate stroke of luck, they had not come across any redcoats during their travels. They drove the wagons into Inverness on the afternoon of their 7th day, "Murtagh, ye should ride ahead and find us a tavern for the night. I ken that I am in need of a wash before boarding a ship and I am sure my wife and Jenny are as well."

Murtagh nodded, "Aye, I'll see about finding us some rooms and maybe even some food to fill our bellies."

Jamie nodded and waved Murtagh off. They drove the wagons to some nearby stables and everyone dismounted, all of them eager to stretch their legs while they had the chance. Jamie left Ian with the women while he went into the stable to talk to the owner. He found him mucking out one of the stalls in the back, "Gabhaibh mo leisgeul, do ye happen to have room for a couple of wagons and some horses?"

The man stood from his work, "Aye, I have room for the wagons, how many horses do ye have wi' ye?"

Jamie "We have 5 horses, just now and once our ship is in dock we will be lookin' to sell the horses and the wagons. But we need to keep the wagons and two of the horses just now, at least until we can move our belongings from the wagons to the ship."

The man perked up, "Ye wish to sell everythin' ye say, well, let's go have a look at what ye have. I'm sure I can make room for a few days at least."

Jamie turned and led the man out of the stables and in the direction where he had parked the wagon and left his family. When he returned, Jenny was pacing back and forth, her hand on her belly, rubbing circles over it, likely calming the wee bairn inside. Jamie gestured with his hand toward the horses, "We have the two draft horses tethered to the wagons, these two horses tied to them, and then my godfather has my horse, but he is a stubborn one, so we might see if there is room to take him aboard the ship wi' us."

The owner of the stable looked over each horse then walked back over to speak with Jamie, "Ye say that ye are waitin' for a ship, do ye ken the name of it?"

Jamie furrowed his brow, "Nah, we dinna ken it. Tis my cousin Jared that is sendin' it to take us to France, he didna tell me which ship he would be sendin'."

The man chuckled, "Well, ye are in luck, Jared Fraser sent one of his larger ships, it docked just yesterday. The captain came to the stables wantin' to ken if I had encountered anyone by the name of Fraser that would be lookin' for the ship."

Jamie's eyes widened, "Do ye ken the name of the ship, perchance?"

The man nodded, "Och, aye. Tis the Arianna, tis is 3 masted ship and surely there is enough room for all yer belongings and yer horses, are ye certain ye wish to sell them?"

Jamie furrowed his brow, "Well, no, I am no' certain. I must go speak to the captain and be sure that Jared is no' plannin' on fillin' the hold wi' a shipment of some kind first. Can we keep everythin' in yer stables for the night?"

The stable owner nodded, "Aye, bring everythin' in, it will be safe for the night. Ye should take yer family to get some rest before they board the ship in the mornin'."

Jamie and Ian climbed back into the driver's seat of the wagons and drove them inside the stables and parked them where the stable owner indicated. Claire, Jenny, Mrs. Crook, and wee Jamie followed after the wagons. When they were parked, Claire and Jenny climbed up into the back of them to fetch enough clean clothes for everyone to change into after they got the chance to wash. When the two of them were climbing down with the help of their husbands, Murtagh rode into the stables, "I found a tavern wi' four rooms and I heard from the tavern owner that the Arianna is already in port."

Jamie chuckled, "Aye, I heard the same thing. After we have had a chance to eat, I'm gonna go speak wi' the captain and I would like ye and Ian to join me. Claire, Jenny, and Mrs. Crook can stay in the rooms wi' wee Jamie while we tend to business."

Murtagh nodded and slid down off his horse, leading him into an empty stall. "I'm glad we dinna have to stay here long but I canna say that I am eager to go to France either. The whole place wreaks of frogs."

Claire giggled as she remembered Murtagh making a similar statement when they stepped off the decks of the Cristabel. "Oh, Murtagh, don't ever change."

Murtagh gave her an inquisitive look, but she just shook her head, not wanting to bring up their past life in front of strangers. With fresh clothes in their arms, Murtagh led everyone to the tavern and straight up to their rooms. Jamie stopped to order food to be delivered to each of the rooms before following Claire up to their room. Claire and Jamie decided to wait for the food to arrive before they stripped their clothes off to wash. They didn't have to wait more than 10 minutes since Jamie had stopped on their way up to their rooms.

Jenny and Ian also wanted to wait until their food arrived before disrobing, but wee Jamie was in dire need of a bath so Jenny didn't bother waiting to administer his bath. She stripped him down and settled him in the large wooden tub, adding equal amounts of cold water and hot water that had been boiled over the hearth. When their food arrived, wee Jamie was playing happily in the water as Jenny tried to keep him from splashing all the water onto the floorboards.

Ian answered the door and stepped aside to let the young girl holding the tray of food to enter. She placed the tray on the small table in the corner, curtsied to them and left hastily. At the same time, a tray was being delivered to Jamie and Claire. When the girl set the tray down, Claire's stomach rumbled loudly, startling them all. Claire giggled, "I guess I will be eating before I take my bath."

Jamie smiled and held the door open to allow the lass to leave, "Thank ye lass, we willna be needin' anythin' for the rest of the evenin', but if ye can see fit to let the cook ken, we will be needin' breakfast brought up in the mornin' as well."

The girl curtsied, "Aye, sir, I shall let my Ma ken. Enjoy yer evenin' and if ye be in need of anythin' else, just let one of us ken."

Jamie smiled and waited for the girl to leave, locking the door behind her. "Come Sassenach, eat somethin' ye dinna wish to keep the bairn waitin'."

Claire smiled and walked over to take the seat that Jamie had pulled back for her. "Thank you, my love. You are quite right, this wee one is not happy with me just know. He is kicking up a storm on my ribs."

Jamie smiled and leaned down to kiss her belly and just as his lips touched the swell of their child he was rewarded with a kick to the chin. He stood up quickly a look of shock on his face, "Was that, did he just..."

Claire nodded and tried unsuccessfully to suppress a giggle, "Oh, yes, he did. He has been doing that quite regularly since we left Lallybroch."

Jamie knelt down in front of her and began whispering to his child in Gáidhlig, most of it Claire could not understand, but she picked up the words for love, heart, blessing, and forever. She choked back the tears, threatening to spill, not wanting to interrupt Jamie as he poured his heart out to their child. She stood still for a few moments as Jamie continued to whisper and place reverent kisses on her belly, but before long her fingers found purchase in his curls as she closed her eyes and listened to the cadence of his voice.

As her fingers began to move, Jamie looked up and smiled at the calm expression on her face. He placed his hands on her hips and raised up to stand in front of her, "Sassenach, let's get some food in yer belly and then get ye in the bath. Ye need sustenance and yer rest mo ghráidh."

Claire opened her eyes and smiled up at him, nodded, and took the seat that Jamie had previously pulled out for her. Jamie took the seat opposite her and they both filled their plates with the food that had been brought up to them. When they had their fill, Jamie helped Claire to remove each layer of clothing, starting with her stomacher and bodice, then moving onto releasing the laces of her overskirt. Each piece of clothing was dropped to the floor as it was removed and eventually Claire stood in just her shift.

She placed her open palms on Jamie's chest and looked up at him through her lashes, "You know, this tub is big enough for the both of us and if we bath together, we will be done much faster and then we can go to bed."

Jamie quirked a brow, remembering their very first night together, "To bed, or to sleep?"

Claire giggled at the memory, "I'm surprised that you still feel the need to ask. But I guess we should see how far we get once we are in the tub before we can decide what happens once we reach the bed."

Jamie chuckled, "Such bawdy talk for a respectable married woman."

Claire puffed up her chest in false bravado, "What do you mean, I'm respectable."

Jamie grinned, "Och, aye, sure ye are, standin' there wi' yer hair down, curled around yer face and yer nipples, staring me in the eye, the size of cherries."

Claire pulled her shift out to look down at her nipples standing at attention, pointing at their master, then blushed as she looked back up at Jamie, "Well, it's not as if you haven't seen them before."

Jamie belly laughed, "Och, it's like that is it? Ye better get yer self into the tub before I ravish ye, right here and now, road dust be damned."

Claire giggled and pulled her shift off as Jamie began to strip his clothes off, faster than she even knew he was capable of. As she was settling herself down into the warm water, she looked up to see Jamie had removed everything but his shirt, which he was currently pulling over his head. He tossed it to the floor and looked down at her with a wicked grin on his face and his cock standing at attention, "Move forward Sassanach, I mean to slide in behind ye."

Claire did as he requested and held onto the sides of the tub as Jamie sank down in the tub behind her, a groan of satisfaction escaped his lips as the water began to cover his body. Once he was settled, he placed his large hands on both of her shoulders and eased her back to lean against his chest. After she had relaxed against him, he allowed his hands to slide down over her breasts, pinching each of her nipples gently, being mindful of how tender they had become recently then moving both hands down to hold the swell of her belly. Now that she had eaten, the child within had decided to rest a bit, giving his mother a bit of a reprieve. 

Jamie gently massaged her belly relishing the fact that he had been given the chance to see her like this again. His cock had started to soften as she melted against him, but her moans of pleasure as he moved his hands over her skin, were causing his cock to become reinvigorated, stiffening further with each wee sound that left her lips. His hips bucked involuntarily as she shifted and pressed her backside harder against him. He leaned forward and with a raspy voice, murmured into her damp curls, "Lift up lass, I need to be inside of ye now."

Claire nodded and Jamie helped her to rise up high enough to slide down on top of him. They both let out a moan at their sudden joining, "God, Sassenach, yer as wet as waterweed."

Claire grinned and grasped the sides of the tub to assist her in rising and lowering herself onto his shaft over and over again, moving slow enough to tease but fast enough to bring her pleasure higher and higher. Suddenly Jamie grasped her hips, "Sassenach, ye must stop. I dinna want this to end wi' out seein' yer eyes and watchin' as ye fall apart around me. Turn around lass, let me see yer face as ye make love to me."

Claire raised up off of him, the brief separation of their bodies was an unwelcome feeling. She carefully turned around as Jamie helped her, then she settled her knees on the outsides of his thighs and slowly lowered herself onto his steel hard length again. She braced herself on his shoulders, which allowed her better balance than the sides of the tub had, and kept her eyes locked on Jamie's eyes. He placed his hands on her hips again, helping her to rise and fall, faster and faster, his hips thrusting up to meet her each time she fell onto him. His cock sunk deeper and deeper with each penetration. Suddenly Claire threw her head back and let out a silent scream as her inner walls fluttered around him then squeezed his cock like a vice. Jamie moved his thumb down to rub circles over her little nub, drawing out her release as she continued to tremble around him.

When she finally began to come back down she starting pumping up and down again, Jamie was close and held her against him a bit longer each time she sunk down. He thrust up against her, harder and faster as her nails dug into the skin of his shoulders, and without warning, he let out a low growl as he held her body tight to his. His seed pumped into her, hot and thick, deep inside of her body, and her walls began to tremble and flutter again, milking the rest of his seed from his cock.

They both came down together, with Claire collapsed against his chest and his arms wrapped around her as tight as they could get with the swell of their child causing a bit of a gap between their heaving chests. After a bit, Claire sat up, still joined at their hips, "I love you James Fraser and I can't believe how lucky we are to have been given this second chance. We are less than 24 hours from making a new life for ourselves. Less than 24 hours away from escaping the oppression of the British."

Jamie leaned forward and placed a kiss over her heart, "Aye we are and even though I dinna like to leave Lallybroch, I couldna be happier at our prospects for a new life. A life where we dinna have to fight or run or hide to stay alive. This child will grow up wi' both of his parents wi' out fear of what soldiers might do to those he holds most dear."

Claire smiled and began to shiver, "Yes, we are a family and I intend to keep it that way. Now, I'm freezing, let's go to bed."

Jamie chuckled as he helped her to stand, "Aye, I suppose it is to sleep then."

Claire stepped out of the tub and bent to fetch the towel, then turned back to look at Jamie watching her, "For now at least."


	25. Chapter 25

Jamie had laid down with Claire and waited until he was sure she had fallen asleep before carefully climbing out of bed and putting fresh clothes on. When he was ready to leave, he took one last look at her, then opened the door and left the room. Ian and Jenny were staying in the room across the hall from them, so Jamie took one step after pulling his door closed and knocked softly on his sister's door. He only had to wait a moment for the door to open to reveal Ian, fully dressed in clean clothes and a smile upon his face, "Shall we go fetch Murtagh and head down to the docks to see if we can find that captain?"

Ian nodded, "Aye, Jenny just got wee Jamie to sleep and the bairn is makin' her tired and ratchety as well, I suggested she lie down while the three of us tend to business."

Ian took a look back at his wife and son, resting comfortably in the bed, then stepped out into the hallway and quietly closed the door behind him. "Murtagh said that he secured a room for him down the hall from us and one directly across from him for Mrs. Crook. But I dinna ken which room is his, I suppose we should knock and find out."

Jamie nodded and took the lead, he knocked on the door to the room that was right next to his and Claire's and waited for either Mrs. Crook or Murtagh to be the one to answer it. The door swung open and Murtagh met them with a frown, "Took ye long enough, tis almost dark, we willna have much time to find the ship, let alone talk wi' the captain."

Jamie shook his head, "I only need a few minutes to speak to the man, come, let's no' tarry any longer."

Murtagh pulled his door shut and followed after the two younger men. They made their way outside, walked between a few different buildings, and eventually found the waterfront. There were three boats moored at the dock, but only one of them was a three masted ship. The three men strode with purpose directly toward the largest ship and Jamie sent Murtagh aboard to fetch the captain. He wasn't about to step on the rolling, creaking tub until they were ready to shove off the next morning. 

A few minutes later, Murtagh returned with the captain in tow, "This is Captain Raines, Captain, this is Laird Broch Tuarach, James Fraser, Jared's cousin."

The captain bowed to Jamie, "Tis a pleasure to meet ye, sir. Jared has told me all about yer plans, but yer mans says that ye have some questions for me?"

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I wish to ken if Jared is plannin' on havin' ye load the hold with anythin' for the return voyage to France?"

The captain furrowed his brow, "Well, no. He said I was to bring a minimal crew to fetch his kin and their belongings. The ship is in the dock here for ye and yer family as well as anythin' ye might be bringin' across the channel wi' ye. The hold is for ye to store yer belonging's as well as yer horses. There is already fresh hay for the horses, my crew laid it this morning. Is that they only question ye had for me?"

Jamie shook his head, "Nah, just one more. My wife and sister are each heavy wi' child and will be requiring private cabins in which to rest, will this be a problem?"

The captain shook his head, "No, Jared insisted that ye have the captain's quarters and there are 4 additional private crews quarters where ye can be insured for yer family's privacy. I will take the smallest of the cabin's since I dinna need much room to myself, yer family is welcome to use the remaining three of them."

Jamie grinned, "Good, just one more thing, what time do ye plan on shovin' off tomorrow?"

The captain furrowed his brow again, "Why Mr. Fraser, it seems like ye must no' have gotten yer cousin's letter. Ye are in charge of when we leave, I am just here to take charge of the sailin' of the ship. The crew will remain on board tonight and we can shove off as soon as ye wish."

Camie nodded, "Aye, grand. Then at first light, me and my men will gather our things and bring them onto the ship. If ye have a few spare crew that ye can send to the stables to help us, that would be of great help as well. As soon as the ship is loaded, we will depart for France, I will see ye in the mornin' captain."

The captain nodded, "Aye, I will send over two of my strongest men to help ye." He then turned and excused himself to return to the ship.

The three men, having finalized their arrangements with the captain, turned away from the docks to return to the inn. As they made their way back, Murtagh was nearly tripped by a pair of legs sticking out from between to barrels. He quickly righted himself with Jamie's help and the three of them noticed a low moan coming from behind the barrels, obviously from the man attached to the legs. Jamie peeked over the barrels, but it was too dark to make out the face of the person lying on the ground, "You, there, come out and make yer self known."

There was some banging around and the barrels shifted a bit as the legs were drawn in just before a head poked up from behind the barrels. Ian gasped, "Where ever are ye from man, I have never seen the likes of anyone such as yer self before."

Jamie furrowed his brow, his gaze bouncing between his kinsman and the strange man, "Do ye speak English, lad?"

The man looked at Jamie in confusion and seemed to sway a bit as he rose to his feet, then shook his head and mumbled incoherently in reply. Jamie tried again in every language he knew, ending with French, which the strange man seemed to understand. Jamie translated his reply for Ian and Murtagh, "The lad is from China, they call him Ye Tin Cho and he was hopin' to stow away on a ship to France."

Ian looked at Jamie dubiously, "I ken that look mo caraid, what are ye plannin' to do?"

Jamie rubbed his hand over his chin, "Well, we could use another servant to help us out and though the lad is gone wi' drink now, he still might be of some use to us later on. We could use the extra hands to build our new homes once we reach Italy and if he doesna work out, we can simply send him on his way."

Murtagh made a sound of disapproval in his throat, "Is there no end to ye adoptin' strays, lad. Tis just one more mouth to feed, do ye no' realize that?"

Jamie grinned, "Aye, I ken, but Ye Tin Cho claims to be a grand fisherman and says he can tell that I suffer from a weak wame when near the water and he has a cure for it. Claire tried once before to settle my wame when we sailed to and from France and wasna able to help at all. I'm willin' to do anything no' to be sufferin' and to no' have to rely on my pregnant wife to tend to me when she should be restin' herself."

Jamie and Murtagh nodded in agreement, "Aye, both she and Jenny will be needin' as much rest as possible. They each have less than three months before the bairns come. I suppose a spare hand could come in handy as we travel. But what do ye plan to do wi' the chinaman till mornin'?"

Jamie looked at Ian, then back at Murtagh, "I'm takin' him back to the stable to keep watch over our belongings for the night, before the rest of us return to our beds at the inn."

Ian and Murtagh shook their heads, but Murtagh helped Jamie to pull the chinaman from behind the barrels. When he finally emerged, he grinned wickedly at them, bowed low then raised up and swayed a bit as he hiccupped and followed behind the three of them as they made their way back to the stables.

They entered quietly as they arrived and Jamie led the chinaman to the wagons, showing him where he could lie down in the back of one of them and get some sleep. Jamie spoke to him and French and told the chinaman that the three of them would be back in the morning to start moving their things to the ship. 

With Ye Tin Cho settled, the three of them made their way back to the inn. Jamie bid the other men goodnight at their doors before returning to his own room. He opened the door slowly, being as silent as possible, so as not to disturb Claire from her slumber. He pulled off all of his clothes and laid them over the back of one of the chairs near the hearth, then carefully climbed into bed behind Claire, pulling her nude body against his. Her skin was still cooler than his as she snuggled closer to him, pressing back against him from her shoulders down to her arse.

Jamie's cock twitched at the friction caused as Claire wiggled her arse closer to him, but that was the only part of Jamie's anatomy that did not realize that it was time to sleep. Jamie nuzzled his nose into Claire's curls and laced his hand around her waist, cupping his hand over the swell of their child and cradling his whole family in his arms as he drifted off to a peaceful sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

Everyone woke early the next morning to prepare for their journey across the channel. Jamie escorted Jenny, Claire, and Mrs. Crook to the Arianna and made sure they were safe in their cabins before returning to the stables to help Murtagh and Ian collect their belongings. When he arrived back at the stables, the other two men, as well as the two ship hands that the captain had sent over, had already transferred everything over to one wagon. Murtagh drove the wagon as Jamie, Ian and the two ship hands each took a horse to lead back to the ship. When they arrived at the dock, the ship's hands took the lead with the horses and showed Jamie and Ian where the horses would be staying for the journey to France.

When everything was settled and the horses were penned up in the hold below, Jamie and Murtagh went back to the docks in search of the chinaman. This time Jamie noticed his feet sticking out from between two wine barrels before anyone tripped over him. He leaned over the top and peered down at him, "Yi Tin Cho, wake up."

The chinaman startled and quickly rose to his feet, bowing continuously. Jamie grabbed him by the shoulders to stop his incessant bowing, "Yi Tin Cho, we are ready to shove off, are ye comin' on the ship wi' us?"

Yi Tin Cho bowed once more, "Yes, yes. I come."

Jamie rolled his eyes, turned him toward the ship, and gave him a slight push, "Get on the ship."

Yi Tin Cho stumbled forward and headed toward the ship. "Sank you. I help no be sick."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, let's get ye on the ship first."

Once onboard the ship, Jamie asked Murtagh to watch Yi Tin Cho so he could fetch Claire. He went to the captain's quarters, where Claire was sitting at the desk waiting for him. "Mo ghráidh, would ye please come up to the main deck wi' me."

Claire furrowed her brow but stood to follow Jamie, "Is everything ok?"

Jamie nodded and took her hand in his, lifting to his lips and placing a tender kiss on her knuckles, "Aye, I would just like to introduce ye to someone."

Claire smiled and followed Jamie down the hall between the cabins and up to the main deck. He walked over to the railing where Murtagh stood with the chinaman, "Claire, this is Yi Tin Cho, he says he has a cure for my seasickness."

Claire tipped her head to the chinaman, "Nice to meet you, Yi Tin Cho, what cure do you have? I have tried giving my husband Ginger tea, but it did not seem to help."

Yi Tin Cho bowed deeply to her, then reached up inside his sleeve and pulled an orange silk pouch out. He unrolled the pouch to reveal several slender gold needles. Claire's eyes lit up, "Acupuncture, of course."

Jamie turned to Claire with his brow furrowed, "Ye have heard of this cure?"

Claire nodded, "Yes, but I didn't know it had been discovered in this time yet. This should work, but we should go to our cabin, I'm sure you will want some privacy for what he plans to do to you, Jamie."

Jamie frowned, "What is he goin' to do to me?"

Claire chuckled, "Don't worry, my love. I won't let anything happen to you."

Jamie grumbled like Murtagh but knew he had no other choice if he didn't want to be retching his guts over the side of the ship during their entire journey. The four of them made their way down to the captain's quarters and Jamie took a seat at the desk. Claire took the opportunity to explain what Yi Tin Cho was about to do. "Jamie, it will be best if you can just sit back and relax. He is going to use these needles at pressure points on your body to eliminate your body's urge to vomit."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I will try to relax."

Yi Tin Cho looked nervously at Claire, "Put needles in face, no sick."

Claire nodded then turned to Jamie, "He will need to put the needles at different pressure points around your face, but it shouldn't hurt. If anything it will feel like a slight pinch, nothing more."

Jamie nodded and tried to relax his face, "Get on wi' it."

Claire nodded to Yi Tin Cho, so he began. Jamie closed his eyes and tried not to think about what was happening to him. A few minutes later he felt a hand on his shoulder, "You can open your eyes now my love, he is finished."

Jamie looked up at her and could see the needles out of the corners of his eyes. He frowned and could feel the needles moving as his face moved. Claire giggled, "You look like a pin cushion."

Jamie grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to him, "I feel like a dam pin cushion."

Claire kissed him on the nose, being careful to avoid the needles, "He can take them out now, then how would you like to go up on deck and see if it worked?"

Jamie nodded, "Aye, I didna let him stick these needles in my face for nothin'."

Claire kissed him on the nose again, then moved out of the way so that Yi Tin Cho could remove the needles.

When the needles were finally removed, Jamie joined Claire, Jenny, Ian, and Murtagh on deck and watched as Scotland slipped away. He wrapped his arm around her waist and rested his chin on her shoulder. "I never thought we would be sailin' back to France again, no' after our last visit at least."

Claire tipped her head to the side to lean her head against his as her hands cover his over the swell of their child, "It will be different this time."

Jamie turned his head to kiss her cheek, "Aye, this time we will only be in France long enough for Murtagh to find Fergus and to purchase enough provisions for our journey to Italy."

Claire sighed as she closed her eyes to listen to his breathing. At that moment their child decided to kick, right where Jamie's hand was resting. He smiled and waited for another kick and he wasn't disappointed. "I canna wait to meet this bairn, but goin' to France as ye are wi' child, it makes me fearful that history will repeat itself."

Claire opened her eyes and turned in his embrace to cup his face between her hands, "We will not let that happen. I am not going to push myself and we are already further along than I was when I lost Faith."

Jamie closed his eyes and nodded, "Ye will let me ken if somethin' doesna feel right, won't ye?"

Claire kissed him chastely on the lips, "Yes, my love. I will not do anything to sacrifice this baby. We will not lose another child, I promise you that."

Jamie pulled her tight against his chest and slipped one hand between them to rest on their child, "Ye canna promise that and ye ken it. But I give ye my word that I willna leave yer side, no' for even a moment. I shall be wi' ye until we welcome our bairn into the world."

* * *

The rest of the journey across the channel was uneventful, Yi Tin Cho's cure worked on Jamie's seasickness and he was able to enjoy the voyage. Jenny and Claire both spent most of their time in their bunks, the rocking of the ship and the smell of the see had wreaked havoc on their sense of smell and motion. The only way to avoid both of them heaving up everything they were able to eat was for them to sleep as often as possible.

Jamie was wrapped around Claire in their bunk when they were notified that they would be docking in France within the hour. "Sassenach, ye just remain restin' I'll gather everything and prepare to disembark."

Claire kept her eyes closed and nodded, "Thank you, my love. I am so sorry I can't be of more help to you."

Jamie leaned down and kissed her on the temple, "Dinna fash, ye already do enough."

Jamie left their cabin and went in search of Murtagh, but first, he stopped at his sister's cabin and knocked on the door. Ian answered the door, "How is Jenny?"

Ian turned back to look at Jenny who was sleeping peacefully on their bunk. "She is alright now, but I ken I must wake her soon."

Jamie nodded, "Aye, we will be makin' landfall soon. Ye should gather yer things together so that when ye do need to wake her, she doesna have anythin' that needs doin'."

Ian nodded, "Aye, I had the same thought."

Jamie patted him on the shoulder, "I am goin' up on deck to find Murtagh, will ye listen for Claire and let Mrs. Crook ken that we are almost to France?"

Ian nodded, "Aye, of course."

Jamie turned away and headed toward the deck. 


	27. Chapter 27

Jared welcomed the group into his home with open arms, "Welcome, ye can stay as long as ye like. Suzette, please show everyone to their rooms."

Suzette curtsied and beckoned everyone to follow her. Jamie and Claire were given the same room they had used before and Ian and Jenny were given a room just down the hall. As everyone was getting settled Magnus came to the room to speak to Jamie, "Monsier Fraser, Maítre Fraser summons you and Monsier Murray to his office."

Jamie nodded, "Thank ye, Magnus, please let him ken that we will be there presently."

Magnus bowed and left Claire and Jamie alone. Jamie turned to look at Claire and noticed the irritated look on her face. He walked over and cupped her face in his hands, "I ken what yer thinkin' and I willna let him convince me to stay. We have a plan and as soon as Murtagh can find Fergus, we will be on our way to Italy. I dinna any more to do with this city than we have already experienced."

Claire's expression relaxed, "I will take you at your word, but no matter what he offers, we are not staying."

Jamie grinned and placed a kiss on the tip of her nose, "As ye say, my lady. But I must go, I canna keep Jared waitin'."

Claire rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "Go then. I'll meet you in the dining room."

Jamie bowed as he backed toward the door, then raised up and spun on his heel, leaving her to her thoughts. 

Twenty minutes later, everyone met in the dining room and was presented with a lavish feast to celebrate their arrival. After dinner, Jamie pulled Murtagh aside, "We dinna wish to linger in Paris for long, but we need to find the lad before we go. Go to Maison Élise's and search him out. I dinna care what ye tell him, but convince him to come wi' ye. Once we have Fergus, we can be on our way to Italy. Oh, and Murtagh, he goes by Claudel."

Murtagh made a grumbling sound, but left to do his godson's bidding. However two hours later he returned empty handed and Claire's hopeful expression fell, "Where's Fergus?"

Murtagh shrugged his shoulders, "I dinna ken, do ye ken how many lads that woman has as servants? I didna ken which one he was, so I just waited for one to approach me, but none did."

Jamie ran his fingers through his hair, causing it to stand on end as he paced back and forth. Then he stopped and turned toward Claire, "I'll have to go and find the lad myself. Besides ye, sassenach, no body else kens what the lad looks like."

Claire walked over to him and placed her hands flat against his chest, "I have realized that and though I don't like it, I know that this is the only way. But please, stay away from Charles Stuart, we don't need to get tangled up in his web again."

Jamie nodded and placed a kiss on her forehead, then knelt in front of her and placed a kiss on the swell that protected their child. He looked up at her from his kneeling position, "I willna be long. But dinna wait up for me, ye need yer rest mo ghráidh."

Claire nodded, "Take Murtagh with you. I'll be fine here with Jenny and Ian."

Claire sat on the bed and watched as Jamie changed into his Paris finery, kissed her goodbye then walked out the door. She walked over to their bedroom window and watched as he climbed into the carriage and as it pulled out of the courtyard. She looked up to the heavens and prayed for his safe return and that he would find Fergus tonight.

Claire removed her clothes and crawled into bed. She knew that if she could get some sleep, Jamie would likely return before she even woke up.

* * *

Jamie arrived at Maison Élise, climbed out and shook his head, "Murtagh, I had hoped never to return to this place, let's hope we find the lad soon so we can return to Jared's."

Murtagh made a grumbling sound and followed Jamie up the steps and hoped his godson was right about everything he had told him. As they entered the main dining area of the brothel, Jamie suddenly stopped, causing Murtagh to run into his back, "What's gotten into ye lad?"

Jamie shook his head and turned around to face Murtagh. He kept his voice low so as not to be overheard, "Murtagh, Prince Charles is sittin' at the table in the corner, dinna speak. I dinna want the popinjay to hear that we are Scots. We will take a seat in the opposite corner and I will keep an eye out for Fergus."

Murtagh nodded, "Aye, no' a word."

Jamie and Murtagh sat in the corner, Jamie with his back to the wall so he could watch over the whole room and Murtagh next to him to gaurd Jamie against unwanted advances from the ladies in the room.

The men sat there, sipping whisky for over three hours before Jamie finally spotted Fergus and he nudged Murtagh to alert him to the lad's presence. "That's him, the boy with the brown curly hair, the one in the blue coat."

Murtagh scanned the room and turned back to Jamie, "Which one?"

Jamie furrowed his brow and looked around the room, noticing a second boy, just a bit younger than Fergus. "No' the one talkin' to the prince, the older boy. Ye stay here and keep an eye on him, I'll go around the back."

Murtagh scowled at Jamie, "And what good'll that do?"

Jamie rolled his eyes. "Give me a few minutes then go talk to the lad, tell him that ye ken what he has been doin', he'll likely run and that's when I can catch him."

Murtagh looked up to the heavens, praying for pateince, "Aye, go on then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the short chapter, this tale is coming to its end and there will likely only be one or two chapters more after this. I wanted what comes next to be a chapter all on its own. 
> 
> But if you like my writing style, please check out my other fics.  
> Thank you all for all the comments and kudos, I appreciate them all.


	28. Epilogue

When they finally made it to Italy, Claire and Jenny only had two months left to go before they gave birth. Luckily when they arrived the first people they met were a kind family who owned a vineyard and they happened to be looking for help with the production of wine. The family offered Jamie and Ian a couple of cottages at the edge of their land while the men worked the vineyard. Claire helped Jenny to deliver Maggie just two weeks before she went into labor herself. 

As Jamie promised he never left her side and remained with her for the 16 hours of labor it took to bring little Brianna into the world on November 23, 1743. Jenny handed her niece to her father and she snuggled into his chest. Jamie was the proudest daddy around and was wrapped around Brianna's pinky from the moment she opened her blue eyes and gazed up in wonder at him.

Just two short years after Brianna's birth, Claire delivered a son with curly brown hair to rival his mother's but with his daddy's beautiful blue eyes. William was born on September 24, 1745, and when he began walking he and Brianna were inseparable and loved to help their auntie jenny to crush grapes for the vineyard owner. Fergus was a great big brother to Brianna and Willie and never let them out of his sight.

On April 16, 1748, Claire delivered twin girls who looked so much like Faith that she and Jamie agreed that their names should honor their oldest sister. They were named Hope and Grace, with their mother's amber eyes and their father's fiery red locks, they were the perfect mix of Jamie and Claire. 

On October 10, 1751, Claire and Jamie were surprised by another wee lad who they named Robert after Jamie's baby brother.

Claire gave Jamie the best birthday gift he could ask for on his 32nd birthday on May 1, 1753, when she delivered twin boys which they named Alexander and Malcolm. Claire said that she was done when the twins were born but on July 1, 1761, Claire gave birth to the baby of the family, wee Julia. 

In 1763, the Fraser family drove their wagons into the dooryard of Lallybroch and resumed their roles at the estate. Ian, Jenny, and their children Jamie, Maggie, Caitlyn, Michael, Janet, and wee Ian decided to remain in Italy and run the family vineyard that they had built from the ground up over the past 20 years. 

In the end, Jamie didn't get the 12 bairns he had dreamed of but he came dam close with 10 counting Fergus. Jamie and Claire couldn't be happier with the life they had been blessed with and the family that surrounded them.

When they returned to Lallybroch Fergus met Marsali when he was age 30 and she was 15. They wed soon after with the blessing of Fraser's and Miss McKimmie.

Brianna was out in the fields helping her father when a young historian named Roger MacKenzie found his way to Lallybroch and immediately recognized Claire from his childhood. He and Brianna became quite close and were wed the following spring.

Willie was 18 when they returned and Jamie decided it was time to start teaching his son what it meant to be Laird of the estate he would inherit someday.

Hope and Grace had just turned 15 that year and along with their father, their older brothers were fiercely protective of them and scared any lads that showed any interest in the girls.

Robert was 12 years old when they returned and eager to prove that he was a man, he made it his personal mission to protect all of his sisters.

At only 10 years old, Alexander and Malcolm were always into mischief and more often than not, Jamie would find them swimming in the millpond when they were supposed to be doing their chores.

And of course, little Julia at only 2 years old was the apple of her father's eye. Anywhere Jamie went, little Julia could be found right there with him. 

After facing so much loss and almost losing each other forever, Jamie and Claire led a fulfilling life, with many more years to come.

**The End**


End file.
